Behind the Games
by C3C3g1r7
Summary: As the games roar on around them Gajeel and Levy deal with their feelings for one another as well as Levy's past coming back with an unusual surprise about her powers! I suck at summaries so please bare with me. Rated M for possible steamy scenes and swearing and such. I love these two. More chapters on their way shortly!
1. Chapter 1 - Out for a run

Levy slipped out of there camp into the evening night air. She didn't mind hanging out with Ezra and Jarall but she needed a quiet escape.  
especially with all the moaning going on.

(Earlier That Evening)

Levy woke up in a stuffy wagon. She was soar but never felt so, full of energy, was the best way to put it. She looked around and saw the others laying in their own blankets. The red auras still surrounding them from the second origin release. She looked down at her self and didn't see them, _Guess I'm was the first one done._

When she stepped out of the wagon and to the fire she could tell by Ezra and the Ultears gaping looks that they hadn't expected her to be awake.

"What are you doing up?" Ultear asked her as Levy sat down at the fire.

"Eh am I not suppose to be?"

Ultear shook her head. "It's just, this was suppose to be a four day ordeal it's only been two and a half days.

"Oh." Levy said unsure of what that meant. "Guess I didn't have as much power to unlock?"

Ultear nodded deep in thought. "Perhaps."

Meredy handed her a plate and she ate not realizing until then how hungry she was. Afterwards she excused herself telling them she needed some air and to stretch her legs.

"Okay, don't get lost. We leave in the morning." Ezra said. Levy waved promising she would be back before they left and jogged off into the forest.

Ezra P.O.V.

When Levy left from the camp Ezra turned to Ultear. "What are you thinking?" she asked knowing that the gears in her head where turning vigorously.

Ultear shook her head. "Nothing, just, when I was opening her second origin, something happened and I'm not sure what."

"What are you saying then?"Jerall asked.

"I'm saying is that either Levy woke up early because she was weak, or that I woke up something very strong inside her. But I can't tell you which one."

"Levy?" Ezra wondered but shook her head. She loved levy and new she was a great mage but could Levy posses such strength Ultear was talking about.

Jarall spoke up. "Whatever it is we don't have to worry about her. We have other things that are more important." Exra nodded in agreement. If it was Levy she wouldn't have to worry.

Levy P.O.V

She jogged into the forest a little ways before pulling out her pen and writing Point A on a tree and then Point B on her arm. That way, when the time comes to return, she could write the word connect and she could find her way back.  
She looked up at the sky and grinned. It was dark and even with the moonlight had trouble seeing in the thick forest. A perfect chance to try the script magic she had learned from the book she got from the stellar spirit world. Carefully, but with ease, she wrote the word night on one eye and the word vision on the other.  
She opened her eyes and laughed.  
_Everything looks green!_ She could see every detail except everything was sort of a green tinge.  
Excited she took off running. She sprinted with ease through the branches and brush jumping over roots and swinging from branches. She was already a good runner in forests but with her new strength she felt she could run like this for hours. She laughed out loud at the freedom of running. _I should do this more often._  
She took a left down an old deer trail and slowed to a walk, letting in the quiet night air around her.

She loved the night. Her dad always called her a night owl, sneaking to the library rooftop to read in the middle of the night. She didn't understand but there was something captivating about it, at night the world was completely different, shadows created new images, the moon changed trees into living creatures. It was like a strange nocturne animal awakening.

Then of course there were the stars.

She glanced and could make out Taurus the bull in a gap in the over hanging foliage. She could name every constellation, her dad had taught her.  
An owl hooted in a tree near by bringer her thoughts back to earth. She walked along the path for awhile when a deer and her foal suddenly stopped on the path in front of her.  
She stopped catching her breath at the sight of them, then smiled at the two. Slowly she walked forward reaching a hand up slowly. The mothers ears twitched a little but she didn't move. Levy stepped a little closer nearly a foot away when a loud bang sounded through the quiet forest and the deer, startled, took off running.

"what the?" she exclaimed and walked off the trail in the direction of the sound curious. She heard it again and a muffled yell. ._Sounds like someone's fighting._

Taking persuasions she placed spells over herself in order to hide her scent and sounds. Jet and Droy always called it her "spying mode".  
This was one of her secret specialties. Being so much weaker then others in her guild she had to come up with a different advantage, so she learned to hide herself with solid script and move quietly in the shadows.  
Silently she walked a good distance before she heard more banging and smashing along with muffled grunts and yells.  
She walked farther quickening her pace, hoping no one was hurt.  
Then she could hear the voices clearly.

"Come and get me you fur ball! Ahah-oof!" There was a whack and a the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"How's that you thick headed dragon?". Another, yet familiar voice yelled.

Levy smiled and felt her body relax. It was Gajeel and Lilly! They hadn't returned yet to the guild yet from there training.  
_Guess they stopped here for the night getting some last minute training_.

She crept over to their sounds of fighting and peered around a huge tree into a large clearing. A fire was lit with what smelled like fish cooking to the side of the clearing while in the middle the two where busy in a grapple. levy took this time to climb up the tree next to her for a better spot and more coverage from the branches and leaves. A good ways up she paused and stood grabbing the trunk beside her and holding a separate beach for support. She looked at the scene below.  
Gajeel and Lilly where standing in a large clearing. And with the moon, her seat in the tree, and her night vision she saw every detail easily.

Lilly was in full form and covered in dust and sweat from their fighting. His claws where out along with his sword. His body looked ready to kill but when she saw the look in her eyes she couldn't help but smile at the mischievous and calculating look in his eyes.

He really was the perfect companion for Gajeel, his moves where skilled and precise, whited showed his intelligence and cunningness, which was a good balance to Gajeels own brute strength and forwardness.

Levys eyes moved to focused on Gajeel. He was roughed up from the resent tussle with Lilly but she could tell he was enjoying every minute of it. He had taken off his shirt and exposed his very physic body, his arms where covered in their metal scales. He had a few smudges of dirt from the recent tackle into the ground but otherwise in perfect shape. Levy had trouble keeping her eyes off him. She had to admit, she admired his body. His body was very well built, his muscles weren't bulky like elfmans (though he did have them) but his were leaner, built to allow speed and movement. And it didn't help he had a layer of sweat on him defining them even more.  
_I'm turning into juvia_, she thought from her spot in the tree.  
Lilly grappled at Gajeel and threw him in her direction.  
She froze holding her breath as he landed not ten feet from the huge tree.  
She was thankfully the wind was blowing away from them and her defenses where up so he couldn't smell her.  
She watched as he jumped up, roll his neck and laughed deeply, punching his hands together. "That all you got lilly? I thought you where finally getting better!"

She heard Lilly laugh. "I was going easy on you, you hopeless dragon."

"Wah? Say that to my face!" Gajeel yelled.

"I did." she heard Lilly mock and Gajeel swear.

She giggled before she could think. She clasped her hand to her mouth and in doing so lost her balance. Turning her head away from the scene in the clearing to catch herself in a branch behind her. She pushed herself back up into her standing position and turned before nearly falling out of the tree again.

Gajeel had somehow in those 5 seconds silently climbed the tree and perched on the thick branch in front of her, formed his arm into a sharp blade holding it to her neck. Levy had nearly slit her throat her with it.

"Woah!" she yelled jumping back onto a brach behind her in surprise falling into a flighting stance.

"Watch where you point that Gajeel!"  
_

Gajeel POV

"Shrimp?" Gajeel asked surprised at her. He hadn't except to see any of the guild before tomorrow, and especially out here in the middle of nowhere. And now after three months of solitude the first person he meets was her. Part of him couldn't believe his luck while another part was slightly annoyed that she had snuck up on him. All he could say was. "What are you doing in this tree?"

"I was out enjoying the night air when I heard you to going at it with Lilly." she said relaxing and crossing her arms.

He noticed impressed how she was balancing with ease on the slim branch. He took this chance to look the girl over. She was wearing a black bikini top with a camo jacket with jean shorts. Her hair was wild and wind blown barely keeping in her headband but fit her perfectly. And it was either because he hadn't seen her in three months, or the moonlight and his dragon sight giving her a slightly silverly pale look, but she looked damn sexy. Or sexier then usual.

There was something else of from her usual self but he couldn't figure it out.

She continued talking, seeming to not notice his staring. "I decided to climb the tree so I could get a good view to watch the show."

Despite how she looked he was definitely still annoyed that she had snuck up on him.

Lilly flew up in his small form and rested on the brach beside him smiling at Levy. "Hello levy I didn't realize you would be out this far or I would have cooked more fish."

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the cat but Levy smiled. "I've already eaten thank you." she looked at over at him who's arm what's still a blade. "And change your arm back before you cut this tree down with us in it."

Gajeel glared at her but still turned his arm to normal.

"but why where you sneaking around like an assassin this deep in the forest in the first place? This ain't nowhere near the Guild." he asked.

She shrugged. "We are on our way to Corunus, and I wanted to get some piece and quiet from all the, uh, ruckus, so I went for a run."

Gajeel grunted. "Weird bookworm."

She gave him a scowl but he could only laugh. It was hard to think if her as mad.

Lilies ears perked and he sniffed. "The fish seems done, since your here would you care to sit with us levy?"

"Happy too." she smiled

Lilly took off and coasted to the ground.

Levy looked up at him. "Shall we?" and suddenly stepped backwards of the brach and dropped down.

His heart skipped a beat. "Levy!" his hand automatically tried to catch her but missed. He looked down and saw her catch a branch then another laughing. She landed on the ground with a flip and hands stretched out like some gymnastic.

"Show off." he muttered and jumped straight down and landed next to her making her jump a little. he grinned and went first to the fire.

"Show off!" Levy yelled running after him.

He sat and grabbed the frying pan and took a big bite out of it.  
"That was our last one." Lilly grumbled into his fish but Gajeel ignored him. He was hungry for some metal.

Levy POV.

As they got near the fire Levy swept away her night vision for the fire was making it to bright to see.  
They sat down at the fire and she watched Lilly chewing on a fish and Gajeel grab the Pan and take abight out of it.

"So shrimp." he said after a bite. "When did you become an expert at sneaking around in the forest like some kind of bandit?"

Levy pushed and strand of her wind swept hair out of her face. "I'll take that as a complement."

Gajeel grunted and she couldn't tell if he was agreeing or thought it was rubbish.

She looked around the forest. "I've always been good when it come to stealth in forests. When I was younger, Because of my size and physical strength, I could never attack the others head on when we were practicing or played. So I learned to use these surroundings and my solid script to hide me and move without others knowing. Because I'm light I can tread ground quietly, hide easier, and climb the thinner trees. It allows me to catch my opponent of guard. I was even able to sneak up on Ezra once." she said proudly, then she scratched the back of her head. "But once I get my opponent gets did of me it's pretty much useless because my attacks aren't very strong."

"That is still very impressive levy, I knew you where clever but that is very tactical." Lilly praised. She smiled and looked at Gajeel then frowned. He was sitting there is chin in his hand, a half finished pan in the other studying her. He looked a little mad or annoyed, it was hard to tell sometimes.

"Huh." was all he said.

"What is it?" she asked feeling nervous under his stare.

He did say anything and Lilly cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to go catch some more fish in the nearby stream. Do you want any levy?"

"What?" She said only half paying attention. "Oh! No Im fine thank you."

He nodded politely to Levy and gave Gajeel a "behave" look that he didn't notice before flying off.

After a few moments of silence with the exes epsilon of the fire crackle levy had had enough.

"What are you thinking?" She asked again.

"That explains why it was hard to find you on fairy island. It had been bugging me that I couldn't trace your sent easily."

Levy blushed slightly and chuckled nervously. "Ahaha, yeah I guess I had cast the words out of habit before we entered the forest. I don't think I even realized what I was doing."

Gajeel finished of the pan and grabbed a few stones of the ground and played with them in his hand. "You should have told me when we where training."

"But you were making me a better fighter. I can sneak around but when it comes to a real fight I've always been weak. My sneaking around abilities are pretty much useless when it comes to a head on fight."

"Shows how much you know about fighting." He looked pissed for some reason. "That wasn't smart thinking shrimp, Because of that habit you could have died. Next time let your partner know."

Levy lifted her head up. "It was a laps of judgement, everyone in the Guild knows my skill, I forgot you where new. And you still found me so it doesn't matter."

He flicked a rock at her forehead.

"Ow!" she hisses and rubbed where it hit. She picked up the rock.

"Thinking like that just proves your not ready to fight me shrimp. You can use those abilities to strengthen your attacks. It ain't all about muscle, hell you should know. You would be deadly with sneak attacks. You need to think smarter then that to become a S class Mage."

Now she was mad, he always had a way of sparking her nerves. She stood up her hands clenched. "I can take you on Gajeel Redfox!"

He laughed. "You and what army?"

She chucked the rock and it hit his cheek catching him by surprise. "How was that for a sneak attack?"

He laughed and she grew red and furious.

"I'm stronger then I last faced you!" She bursted then covered her mouth appalled at herself. That was to far. She saw she had hit a nerve with him by brining up that incident by the way he tensed up. That was a bad memory for both of them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking." She said her anger gone.

He grunted an didn't look up at her. "It's fine."

So much for a nice evening. Why did she always mess it up with him?

"See you at the games Gajeel." She said before running back into the forest.

Gajeel P.O.V

"Levy." He had said just as she took off running.

"fucking Idiot." Gajeel said whacking his forehead and falling back on the ground. He shouldn't have aggravated her like that. Hell he didn't mean to, he just got really mad at the thought of what almost happened to her back on the island. If he had known about her abilities he would have found her, maybe before she ran into those two weirdos.

"Yes, you are." Said a voice and he looked up to see Lilly there a line of fish in his hand.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

Lilly laid the fish near the fire and sat. "Enough. I thought I would give you guys some privacy but I didn't think you two could screw that up so badly." he took out a knife and grabbed a fish. "You know she is crazy about you right? And that you're the same."

Gajeel grunted not really wanting to admit anything, specially to that damn cat.

"Why do you always push her away?" Lilly asked him. "Was it because if the incident?"

Gajeel looked at him. "Who told you?"

"Lucy. But don't change the subject."

Gajeel growled. "She deserves someone better then me."

"Who would you suggest then? Droy or Jet?" he laughed.

Gajeel gave him a nasty look and laughed. "deffinetly not those two shit heads. Someone who could actually protect her and make her happy."

"And you can't do that?" Lilly asked sticking the clean fish on a stick by the fire. "if what I heard from Lucy, didn't you tell Levy never to leave your side?" He teased slightly and Gajeel had the urge to bash his face into the ground.

_That damn bookworm, can keep her trap shut_, he thought. "Only said it cause she gets into trouble so easy. She needs someone to look out for her."

"And who better then then the strong guy who is in love with her." Lilly morphed into his fighting body and kicked Gajeel hard rolling him over.

Gajeel cracked. He stood up and punched Lilly. "So I'm fucking in love with her! Is that what you want me to say? The one guy who shouldn't have her and yet can't bare to give her to anyone else." He put his foot down on Lilly's chest. "Happy?"

Lilly laughed wiping his chin. "Yes. But one question then."

"Huh?" Gajeel asked then realized what he had done. _This cat-_

"Why are you wasting your time telling me this when you should be chasing after her?"

Gajeel growled and sprinted towards the forest. "Dammit Lilly!"

Lilly watched him go, now back in his small form and laughed. "Stubborn those two are."  
He turned the fish and then settled in against the log. _If those two kids don't get together I'll kill them out of sheer annoyance._


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble in the Forest

Gajeel POV

He ran into the forest and sniffed.

_That damn girl had put up her defenses again_.

He looked around and smiled; going off to his right he saw the ground disturbed and a broken branch. She's being careless he thought. He raced off in the direction hoping to catch her sent or more traces of her.

_Dammit levy. _

Levy POV

Levy stopped at the bottom of a tall cliff and leaned against it to catch her breath. It was hard to run and cry at the same time she found out.

She slid her back down the smooth stone and sat with a thump exhausted emotionally and physically.  
Honestly she didn't really understand why she was so worked up about it. He always teased her and criticized her like that but it was always for her own good. She understood why he'd be upset but yet she still snapped.

_why was it so different?_ She wondered but knew the answer.

It was because of the new strength she had thought she had developed. Even though she knew she would have a long way to go to beat Gajeel or any of the stronger members she had at least wanted some recognition from Gajeel. His was the only one that counted in her book.

She laughed out loud at her own stupidity. _How would Gajeel know about her new strength? _Technically they hadn't seen each other in three months. Besides he never gave compliments easily.

She heard movement in the trees on the cliff above her. She grew quiet and moved under a protruding rock to hide herself from what was above her.

She heard it run out to the edge of the cliff, a few rocks tumbled down near her hiding spot.

"Levy?" It was Gajeel.

She brought a hand to her mouth. _Had he heard her laugh?  
_She didn't want to see him just yet still being ashamed and embarrassed on how she reacted so she remained quiet hoping he would run off.

It was silent for a moment then she heard him swear and break back onto the forest. After a long while she let out a sigh and stood up, Brushing herself off she looked up to the top of the cliff and saw no one.  
_guess I should head back to the others. I'll make it up to him the next time I see him. _she was about to make her connect when She heard low growls behind her.

"Huh?" She twirled around and saw gleaming eyes in the bush.

"Who's there?" She asked sternly.

Another growl and a huge wolf stepped out  
Then another  
And another.  
Eleven in all.  
_Crap,_ levy thought, _silver wolves._

They where twice the size of regular wolves with over sized muscles and grey briteling hair. She didn't even want to look at there strong jaws full of sharp teeth standing nearly as tall as she. And they loved to hunt. She has seen the damage they can cause with just one.

And there where eleven of them.

She looked at the cliff behind her. There was no way of climbing it.

She looked back around to the wolves who had begun to circled her, waiting for her to move. She knew even if she did get around them, running would be futile. Even with script speed.

Grimacing came to the only option, she would have to fight.

She prayed her untested strength would be able to beat them. Gritting her teeth she fell into a fighting stance Ezra had taught her.

Just then the first of the wolves pounced

solid script: fire and shot it at him hitting him square on. He fell back onto the ground and Levy could smell the burnt skin, it didn't get back up.

She nearly hurled at the smell. _Even if they were silver wolves I hated killing_-

Suddenly a wolf to her side lunged at her and she jumped back but not before it claws grazed her thigh. She let out a scream and fell backwards landing hard, paining running through her leg.

The same one attacked again and levy thought _this is it_, then suddenly everything slowed down and her body reacted on its own. Her body tightened, flexed and relaxed, no longer belonging to her. As the power surged through her, levy hardly realized what she was doing.

From her spot on the ground she let instinct taking over.  
Solid Script: Iron  
She hit at the wolf that was charging with the iron with a solid crunch on the head and sent him flying into the trees.  
The others circled her again as she stood up.

Solid Script: hail  
Golf size Hail pelted down around her and it hit the wolves but it only slowed them down. When the hail stopped she wrote out another word.

Solid Script: lightening.  
She pointed it at the wolves and hit two of them and making a tree fall over. When the lightening had hit they flew back hitting trees and she could only see one of the bodies, twitching on the ground it's skin charred.

Script: hammer.  
A huge hammer formed and as one came at her she swung. Hitting it square on. It flew into the stone of the cliff and lied motionless distorted heap.  
She was hardly phased at the sounds of its bones cracking her mind gone.

Script: fire  
She aimed it at the others and only a few of the wolves where hit but not down.

Solid Script: Daggers  
She backed up to the wall and launched the sharp words at the wolves but they only grazed a few with only one one being directly hit in the throat. It let out a horrid sound but she didn't even flinch.

Another lunged at her, script: spear. She held the shaft to the ground and felt the wolfs body hit it full on it landed motionless on top of her legs pinning her.

The impact shook her out of her daze and realization and fear fell spin her again.

_Why - what had just happened? _ but her though was stopped as the remaining wolves advanced on her.

Panicking, she tried moving but she couldn't budge her legs.

_Why did she have to be so weak?_ If she hadn't woken up so early non of this wouldn't have happened.  
She threw another lightening bolt but it missed.  
Why did she have to run off and hide from Gajeel?

"Gajeel." She whispered.

A wolf lunged. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Instead she heard a whimper and a loud thud.

She opened her eyes and they grew wide. "Gajeel?"  
_

Gajeel POV

Gajeel had stopped when he heard the lightning bolt.

He looked up in the sky and smelt the air.  
_There wasn't any storm near by. _

He climbed a tree and looked around. He barely missed it but he saw a light flash off in the direction he had come from.

_What's going on over there? _He then heard string that made his stomach churned. Levy's scream.

"Levy!" He yelled and dropped from the tree and bolted in that direction. His adrenalin pumped as he sprinted towards the area of the scream. He couldn't think except for all these scenarios where levy was being killed.

He almost tripped over a root. _Focus Gajeel_! He yelled at himself. He cursed himself for losing his temper at the girl.

He suddenly smelt burnt skin and grass and heard a howl. _Levy._

He burst out of the forest and onto the cliff he had been standing on earlier where he had though he'd heard her laugh.

Except this time levy was down there on the ground surrounded by Silver wolves.

He smelt the copper of blood, both human and wolf.

His eyes narrowed and his hands morphed into his dragon claws. He saw a wolf lunge at levy and without hesitating jumped of the cliff.

_

"Gajeel?" still not believing the sight before her.

"You always seem to get in trouble when you run away from me."Gajeel stood in front of her with a wolf motionless on the ground. His back was towards her and she saw his hands where covered with metallic dragon scales and his hands looked like dragon claws. "So quit fucking doing that."

She had to smile at that despight the situation they where in. But it didn't last long as another wolf lunged. Gajeel punched it sending it flying. when it landed it picked itself up but didn't try to advance.

Gajeel growled menacingly and the last three wolves who howled in response and then ran back into the forest.

"Gajeel." She whispered releaved at the sight of them gone.

His hands morphed back into human hands and he turned to face her. She tried getting up to meet him but the wolf on top her legs didn't allow her. Gajeel walked over and pulled the wolf off her with ease searching her body for wounds.

"I smell blood." he said smelling her copper sent strongly. Then his gaze caught the sight of her hand pressing against blood on her upper leg.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She tried to argue but he touched the area near it and she hissed.

"Sure, now sit still." he ordered. She only nodded adjusting her body so she rested her back against the cliff wall.

Gajeel bent down in front and inspected her leg. Gently he grabbed below her knee and turned her leg to see the wound better. There where three lines of blood running in a slant on her lower outer thigh, luckily they weren't that deep and probably won't need stitches so he didn't have to worry about them hitting any veins. but it was still bleeding pretty bad.

"How does it look?" Levy asked her voice shook slightly at the end.

"Not bad. No major veins or arteries, luckily, just bleeding a lot. Guess you ain't used to such wounds is all." He still didn't look up at her.

"I have some bandages in my bag." she said and fumble in her bag and produced to fresh rolls. And a small case of cut ointment. She started to unravel them but Gajeel saw her hands shaking and she seemed pale. Blood loss he guessed. He rolled his eyes and growled, bending forward.

"Here." he said shortly and grabbed the bandages from her. "Do you have enough strength to script some water to rinse it off?"

she nodded. "Solid script water." she wrote and water splashed her leg washing away the blood and dirt. She bit her lip, it stung.

"solid script towel." she said next.

Gajeel nodded. "Good thinking."

He grabbed the towel word from her hand and gentle dried her skin trying not to hit the scratches. She was so small compared to him. When he grabbed her leg to begin wrapping the cloth she noticed that his hand nearly encircled around her whole lower leg. She was also very soft, Unlike his bodies rough skin.  
_Guess we grew up in different environments he thought._

He finished wrapping her leg tightly and carefully. When he was done he let go of her leg and stood up.  
He looked down at her. She was looking down at her wound and he saw her body shiver slightly when a breeze passed them.  
He wanted nothing but to hug her but he only shook his head. "You think you can walk?" He asked.

She nodded and held her hand out for him to grab. He took it and pulled her up.

When she put her full weight on it she swayed and her caught her around the waist. "Guess not." She chuckled nervously.  
Suddenly he saw her lurch to the side and vomited behind a rock.

"Fuck." he said grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.

She coughed. "Sorry, it's just. I'm not use to killing like that and the smell-" she vomited again.

Gajeel looked around. He had only killed one and yet five laid dead in his sight.

"How many did you kill?"

She wiped her mouth with a cloth from her bag. "I don't know. six, seven?"

_What the hell happen here?_ that meant there had been about eleven total.

"Better?" He asked seeing it better to drop the subject of the fight.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

He shrugged and looked down at her shaking legs. He shook his head and bent down and lifted her into his arms.

"Hey!" She yelled. "You don't have to carry me like this!"

He grunted. "It's faster and I can't exactly carry you on my back. The injury prevents that. This is the only way without straining the injury. Just warn me if ya going to hurl again."

"Im better now." She blushed and looped an arm around his broad shoulder adjusting herself into a better position.  
Gajeel took off in the direction of in the direction of her camp.

Levy POV

"We're not going back to Lilly?" She asked.

"You ate sausages tonight didn't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I can smell your camps fire then. It is closer to this spot." He said.

"Oh."

They fell into a silence that was strangely not awkward. The only sound was of Gajeels foot steps and the forest. It had been a warm night and the warm breeze felt comfortable, despit the injuries that stung.

After a while she had noticed that Gajeel kept glancing at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked. Bring her hand up to inspect it.

"Eh? No it's your eyes. They're different. Like they where like earlier tonight. They are yellow."

She forgot about her night vision. "Oh, I didn't now they changed. It's a new script spell I learned. Night vision. I can see just as we'll as your dragon sight."

He nodded. "You've gotten better at your solid script. Guess you grew over these past three months."

She looked up at him her eyes wide. a compliment from Gajeel Redfox?

"Just saying The old shrimp wouldn't have been able to take out all them silver wolves if it wasn't true."

She smiled an laughed. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly around the neck and it caught him off guard. Her hair rubbed against his cheek causing his mind to go blank a second. Plus her smell didn't help either, even if he could smell the vomit too.

"Eh that wasn't a compliment shorty!" He said. "You should have been able to take them all out! still need a lot of training to be a great Mage! Or to take me on." He said some how embarrassed at what he said.

She only laughed and settled back into his arms mentally rolling her eyes, se'd take what she could get. "Still. I am stronger then I was?"

"I guess."

There was a pause. "Gajeel?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, shrimp?"

"Thanks. For coming after me and all. I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't right of me."

"I don't blame ya."

"Still, I wasn't thinking."

"Not thinking? That is strange for you." He teased and she hit his chest making him laugh more.

"Hey!" She yelled but didn't push father. "Still I'm glad you came, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't."

She looked up at him. "Why did you come?"

"Eh?" He glanced down at her and her eyes looking up at him strangely. He only grunted and looked ahead not wanting to meet that gaze. "Knowing your knack for getting into trouble I had no choice. And guess I was right."

"Guess so. You always seem to be there when I need saving." She laughed more to himself.

Gajeel POV

The rest of the journey ended being in silence.  
Halfway there he felt Levy's body go limp and when he looked down he saw she had fallen asleep.

_careless girl._ He thought snorting.

When he walked into the light of there camp he was surprised to see Jarall, time girl and her little companion.  
Ezra stood up and looked like she was about to yell when Gajeel put a finger to his lips. Ezra closed her mouth and walked over.

"She got in a bit of a fight with a pack of Silver wolves. Just a scratch but the fight and whole killing thing took a lot out of her. She deserves some sleep."

Ezra nodded. "Come, and lay her in the wagon." And lead him to the wagon.

Ultear stood up and opened the wagon door. "I'll fix her leg up."

Gajeel nodded and crouched through the door only to stopped in his tracks.

"What the fuck happened here?" Natsu and a few other all laid in make shift bed squirming and glowing red.

"I'll explain outside." Ezra said and Time girl pointed to a bed at the end where Gajeel laid levy down then followed Ezra out the door giving the scene an levy one last look.

They joined the other two at the fire.

Gajeel looked over at Jarall. "Thought you where in prison?"

"So I was."

Gajeel shrugged. "Whatever." He didn't care. He turned to Erzra raising an eyebrow. "So what the hell happened?"  
Ezra explained what happened.

Afterwards Gajeel was pissed. "That Damn salamander! Getting out the easy way."

"Trust me he is suffering enough." Ultear said suddenly behind him causing him to almost jump. She was a quiet one. She sat down across from him.

"How's the shrimp?"

"Levy? She will be fine, she won't even have a scar tomorrow."

"Good." Gajeel nodded. "Now what about this sufferin?"

"The opening is quite painful and draining experience. Nastu is probably wishing he had stayed in the real world to train."

"He gets what he deserves." He scoffed then he though about it. "Hey, why ain't levy in there all red as well? Didn't she have her thing opened as well?"

"She did." Said Ultear. "That's where it gets interesting. She some how completed it early and I'm not sure why?"

"So what?"

"Well, there are to explications. it could either be that Levy didn't have much power to open to begin with or that she opened up something so powerful it allowed her to complete it so fast." Ultear explained.

"Which is it?"

"Not the faintest." she said. "It's still a very new skill. I haven done it enough times to understand it fully."

Gajeel leaned back. "Well whatever one she did get a hell lot stronger."

"What makes you say that?" Ultears buddy asked, he never did learn that chicks name.

"She ran into a pack of ten or more silver wolves and had seven dead before I got there to finish them off."

"Levy?" Ezra asked shocked. For mages of Levy's power level and fighting skill that was pretty impressive.

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I trained Levy for the fairy trials, and even though she has no confidence in herself she always had the potential to become a great Mage. She wouldn't have been able to take on so many wolves if that was the her back then so something must of happened."

Jerall spoke up. "Maybe when you unlocked Levy's powers something else opened as well. Something that gave her a different power."

"But what? This is Levy we're taking about." Ezra wondered.

Jerall shrugged. "Don't let her look fool you. I knew a small girl who led a revolution on her own." Gajeel thought he saw Ezra blush but he choose to ignored it.

Seeing this as a good point to leave as any he stood up. "Eh whatever, Levy hasn't changed so I don't care. I got to meet up with Lilly so I'm heading out." he turned to leave not editing for goodbyes.

"Hey Gajeel." Ezra said walking up to him meeting him at the edge of the forest. "I'm glad you where there for Levy, she was lucky to have you around."

Gajeel grunted. "Just keep her safe for me."

He didn't catch Ezra's smile. "Of course. See you in Crocrus then."

"Yeah." he grumbled walking into the forest.

Ezra watched him leave with a secretive smile on her she turned and her smile fading as she looked over at the wagon. _What secrets do you hold levy?_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Day in the City

**This takes place on the day of the evening preliminaries**

"Wake up you guys! We're almost here!" Yelled Ezra front he front of the cart.

Levy opened her eyes wearily and sat up. The others where still out of it but no longer glowing red, Natsu looking the worse due to motion sickness.

She looked down at her leg and frowned. _What happened to her injury?_

Wanting to see the city she hopped out onto the seat next to Ezra. "Moring Ezra-chan" She said happily.

"Morning, glad to see you up and about. Heard you had an interesting run in with a pack of silver wolves."

She blushed. "Yeah, so much for being careful. Sorry if I made you worry."

Ezra laughed. "You do have a knack for getting into trouble."

"So I've been told." Levy said remembering what Gajeel said.

"I'm just glad Gajeel was there to help. When he came back carrying you back in his arms passed out I didn't know what to think."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" She said knowing Ezra's over protectiveness.

"No, he explained what happened before I had a chance to knock his teeth in." She said an devilish glint in her eyes. "If he was he who'd had harmed you he would be nothing but a pile of ashes by now."

Levy just looked at Ezra in horror but laughed. "I know you would. But he wouldn't harm me."

"I figured that out." Ezra said a knowing tone in her voice nudging her shoulder. Levy just blushed and looked ahead not really knowing what to say.

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they got to the main square. While the others got off (or more pushed out) at the town square Levy asked Ezra to drop her off in the shop filled part of the town so she could sight see, since she didn't have to worry about the games not being in them.

Levy had wondered around enjoying the city life for awhile before she had found what she was looking for.  
It was a small book store she hadn't had the chance to visit the last time she was in the city and was happy to find it was still open. Eagerly she went in letting the small of dusty books come over her.

She felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Welcome, are you looking for anything particular?" said a voice and she turned to see a small old man smiling at her from the counter. He had a large book open in front of him and glasses that made his eyes two times to big for face.

She shook her head. "Just looking for now." She paused. "Any recommendations?"

"Everything here is worth the read." Levy liked this guy even more. "But we just got a shipment of old books though. If you're interested they are piled next to the back wall, haven't sorted them yet."

She said her thanks and headed that way. Old books where the best ones in her opinion.  
She found the stack and began reading titles.  
_Tales of Alithorn the knight_  
_1001 poems of Shar_  
_The green diamond_  
_Creatures of the Sea, illustrated._

None really caught her attention. She was about to turn to look at the rest of the store when she noticed near the bottom of the last stack one of the books was turned around hiding its title. Curious she pulled the others off and flipped the book over. It was bounds in a deep green leather and gold trimming and letters. The pages edges of the book where worn from being opened and the some of the title was faded.  
_Dragonlore of Magnolia. _

She flipped a few pages. _Maybe Gajeels dragon is in here somewhere. _

She stood up and took the book to the front.

"Find anything good?

"All of its good. I wish I could take them all."

"You know how to flatter an old bookshop owner." The man chuckled taking the book from her. "Dragon lore, you like dragons?"

"Ever since I was little."

"They are fascinating creatures. And this is a very good, and rare, book with said possible real accounts of real dragons. An old friend recommended it."

"You've read it?"

"Of course. Won't put anything in my shop I haven't read myself." She looked around. There where a lot of books.

"You've read all of these?" She said in wonder and jealousy.

He nodded proudly. "And then some. Would you like a bag?"

She shook her head smiling "No, I plan on reading it right away." He chuckled at that.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked taking out her wallet.

"For you? Free. I appreciate youngins like you that have a passion for books. I always give them a free book. If they promise to come back sometime in the future.l

"Of course! And thank you!" She hugged the book smiling brightly. "The next time I'm in town I'll be sure to come by and buy a book."

"I look foward to it miss.."

"Levy, Levy McGarden." She held out a hand.

He shook it. "A pleasure, Mis levy McGarden. I'm Charlie Rook. Just Charlie will do."

"Nice to meet you Charlie. And thank you again." She opened the door and turned back. "See you in the future."

"I look forward to it."

The young bluenette left and the old man smiled after her, a sweet girl she was. But her name. "McGarden eh? Now where have I heard that name." His old age was getting to him since he couldn't figure it out. He shrugged he'll remembers sooner if not later.

She walked down a streets her nose deep in the book and wasn't watching where she was going, completely absorbed inthe book. She was reading a particular story of the dragon, leriviany, the knowledge dragon.  
_An ancient hall of knowledge held all the story's of the great land of Fioran. This place was hidden in the deep cliff in the mountains carved from the stone cliff itself. And in these great walls living between these stacks of books, and scrolls lives the wise and respected dragon of knowledge. Levieviany._-  
She hit something hard with her shoulder losing her trip on the book.

"Hey watch where your going!" The object, or now she noticed a guy, yelled at her.

She fumbled to catch her book. "Sorry." She looked up and saw two scary looking guys standing in front if her.

"Ah, well well, that's alright. But if you're really sorry you can just come and buy me and my friend here a drink."

"Ah no thanks." She started to walk off and one grabbed her arm.

"You don't get it. There wasn't a choice in that."

"Let's go." Levy said tugging her arm. And the men just laughed.

"Better do as she says." A voice spoke up.

Levy looked behind her and in surprise saw Gajeel standing behind her giving the two an menacing look.

The one let go. "Hey man we didn't now she was your girl."

Gajeel growled.

The two backed off farther. Then scoffed and turned away. "Wasn't much there anyways." The one who grabbed her arm muttered.

When the two rounded a corner Levy turned back to Gajeel and smiled. "Thanks Gajeel."

He flicked her in the head. "Don't go wandering around this part of the city shrimp It ain't safe."

She rubbed her head and looked around. It was a dingy part of town that had bars and other unfriendly places.

"Eh!" Her eyes widened. She hadn't realized where she had been walking.

Gajeel laughed. "Idiot."

She punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

But Gajeel only laughed. "Glad to see that Ultear girl fixed your leg up good though."

She looked down as well, not a scar, she had awoken the next morning as good as new, then she remembered "Ah Gajeel I'm sorry for falling asleep last night!" She blushed bowing slightly remembering that she fell asleep.

"Eh? Can't blame ya. That took a lot out of you." He grinned evily and bent down and ruffled her hair. "But if you want make it up you can buy me a drink. I ain't had in months. It's the least you could do for your savior."

"Sure!" And she saw Gajeel raise an eyebrow at the speed of her response.

At the mention of food Levy's stomach had growled. And Gajeel laughed. "Gehi, guess you're hungry as well." He turned and walked away. "Come on bookworm, I know a spot."

As a huge plate of broccoli and beef noodle was placed in front of her her eyes widened. She was starving.  
She shoved a few mouthfuls into her mouth before speaking. "Er di u nd hiss pla?" she said her mouth full.  
He laughed swallowing a bite of a beer.

"It's near a junk yard I used to get metal from. I lived here in the city a long time ago and I came here for a drink after eating in the scrap yard. They make damn good liquor."

_And food_ Levy thought looking around. They where sitting at a back table of a small pub in the shadier side if the town. She was a little nervous about the spot but when they entered that pub she had relaxed. Despite its location in the city it was ver friendly looking. It had a huge fire and was a decent size room that was also kept farley clean. Nut what hooked her was the wall around the fire crammed full of books. The place also smelt pretty dam amazing and it had made her stomach growl even more.

"I've been to the city often and have never heard of this place." she said wiping her mouth with her hand. Two new treasures in one day. She saw him staring at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"You eat like a pig when your hungry." he laughed.

"I never knew you a stickler for manners."

"Not, just never thought you'd be a slob."

She shrugged. "Im full of surprises." she laughed. She thought she saw him grin but it was hidden instantly behind his raised beer glass.

"Speaking if food habits. Do you consume anything besides beer and metal?"

"Gihi I could eat as much as that fire breathing lizard but it's not as satisfying as metal. As with all dragon slayers, we need to eat our power. As for the beer." he took a big swig finishing it off. "just taste damn good."

Levy laughed at that and took another bite of her food considering Gajeel. Y_ou dragon slayers are interesting guys_. She sat down her fork. "Hey Gajeel. Can I ask you a personal question?"  
He looked at we and smirked. "Even if I say no are you still going to ask it?"

"Maybe." she smiled.

He shrugged. "Ask away then. But it doesn't mean I'll reply."

She rested her elbow on the table And rested her chin on her hand. "Can you tell me about your dragon Matallica?"

He put his mug down and gave her looked. She felt she had over stepped some boundary so she flustered. "Ah I mean. My father he was always fascinated with dragons. I guess I sort of take after him on that part. Natsu always told us stories about his dragon when he was a kid and Wendy told me all about hers, and well I'm just curious I guess. " she realized how lame that sounded. Like she was just using him to get information about his dragon. "But, that's not it. I also want to learn more about you Gajeel. We are nekama now. I really want to learn more about you."

He gave her a look but then gave his half smile and laughed, she relaxed. "Gihi Shrimp don't get your nickers in a twist." He was secretly happy she blushed at that. "I'll tell yah but I don't understand why you give a rats ass."

Not wanting him to change his mind she kept quiet waiting for him to speak. He sat there awhile in thought then finally sighed. "Ah, well Metallica was one bastard of a dragon and the only family I've ever known. He was Loud, rowdy, and tough but also had a funny bone that could fucking make you laugh until you couldn't breath."

he took a swig of beer his eyes growing distant entranced with the memories. Levy smiled and leaned forward taken away by this side of Gajeel she never knew.

Gajeel continued. "He taught me all I knew. My abilities, my fighting skills. Even how to hunt and swim. But, like Natsu. He went up and vanished one day without no notice." levy watched his face grow cold. "I hated Metallica for a long time after that. The only person I ever knew abandoned me in this 'ere godforsaken world that didn't care none bout me. It made me distrustful to everyone else and I swore never to get attached to anyone ever again.  
A year after he disappeared I left the mountain we lived on and became a sort of nomad. I didn't trust no one. I kept to myself and didn't give no damn about anyone, or anything. just fought and did odd jobs. I began to hate everyone around me and all the weaklings that needed to depend on one another to be strong. If they had to need other people's help I thought them weak." he chuckled. "I was a damn idiot though."

A drunk guy toppled of his stool behind Gajeel and was followed with roars of laughter from his companions. Gajeel glanced over and grunted then settled back into the story. "Then I was I was picked up by phantom lord. Jose approved of my thoughts and wanted to get rid of all them weaklings. I joined out of boredom mainly, and still kept to myself when I was working with those people. I only tolerated Juvia because she was the most separate from the other three and if I hung around her they would leave me alone."

levy laughed at the thought of juvia and Gajeel sitting and being glooming together in the rain and she smiled. But that did explained why they sometimes sat together when they both first joined the guild and he would tolerate her. She knew they had been in the same guild but she never would have pegged those two at getting along back then. guild a waitress came by and cleared her plate and put another pint in front of Gajeel.

Gajeel cleared his throat and levy could tell he was not going to finish the story now. "Anyways you know the rest of the bloody story. Phantom lord was destroyed, I joined the guild and now I have to deal with nekama again." he took a swig of beer and belched. "And if you tell anyone that story I'll deny it and burn all your damn books as pay back."

Levy looked at him in shocked at his threat. _He wouldn't_. But nodded but secretly she was smiling for she was very happy he had opened up so much. She looked at the dragon slayer in front of her very happy, but also sad. No one should grownup alone, she of all people knew that.

_

Gajeel POV

Gajeel some how liked that levy knew his story. He hadn't felt like he needed to tell her it for her to like him. He also knew that if she did know, she wouldn't pity him or try to comfort him (which he as sure hell didn't want).  
If he had refused she would have still have been friends with him and been the levy he knew.

He had also wanted, even though he'd never admit it, to know his past. Even master didn't know as much as she knew now.

He saw her glanced up at a clock behind him and her eyes widen. "Ah! We better get you to the arena rooms Gajeel. They will be having a curfew and if you're not in the rooms who knows. Plus I need to meet with the other team."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow but stood up as well. "How do you know so much shrimp? like the second team? I thought master was keeping all that a secret. "

She smiled slyly. "Who do you think told master? He wanted me to collect information on the games for him before we went training. So I know all that needs to happen and who are on the teams. Where do I pay for the food?" she pulled out her money purse.

He shook his head. "Just leave the money on the table."

Levy nodded and counted the money and he couldn't help but ruffle her hair as he walked out the door. He heard her complain and then the small sounds of her foot prints after him. Once out of the street he glanced over at the girl and a thought popped in his head.

"Tell me shrimp. How did a gal like you end up in fairy-tail?"

She looked up at him confused. "Why the sudden interest?"

He shrugged. "I told you mine you might as well tell me yours keep thing even 'n all."

She smiled and nodded. "Mhmm."

She looked ahead again and scrunched her face in thought. She finally spoke."Well, sort of joined the same way you did, in a way. Master found me alone and at a low point in my life and brought me in."

He didn't really believe she was comparing her life to his depressing one. He thought to himself her low point being she couldn't find a book she wanted to read.

She continued moving his attention from his own thoughts to her. "Well my mom died when I was just a new born so I never knew her. It was only me and my father. He was a great professor in his time his specialty was the history of Fiore. Before I was born he traveled all over the place discovering stories, writing about this countries history and and folklore. That's one of the reasons he was so interested in dragons."

Levy pulled out the book she had been reading. "My dad wrote one of the stories in this book actually, about the Dragon of knowledge, Levieviany. He used to tell me the stories of him actually meeting that dragon and that I was named after her." She laughed. "I never believed him though."

She sighed. "But anyways, when I was born, in order to provide for the two of us he quit his nomadic life and got a job as a clerk for the mining company as well as the janitor at the Great library. Thats where we lived, in the basement of the great library in Magnolia"

"No wonder your re such a book worm." Gajeel added and she laughed.

"Yep. when he came home from work he would take me up stairs when it was closed and he read to me. All the best stories" she laughed. "for his smarts and gentleness he was a big guy. Even bigger then you Gajeel! More like beast man but chubbier and crazy red hair, I got my hair and body size from mom dad, said but I know I got my love of books from him. I also got my script magic from my mom. When we found out I could make words come to life like her he was so proud. Those where the happiest moments of my childhood."

"Then one day when I was five, while I was in the library reading, a man from the mine came." Gajeel watched as her face smiling suddenly turn sad and her smile disappeared. "There had been an accident in one of the mining warehouse. An explosion that killed 20 men including, my dad. He was unlucky and doing inventory at the time. They made me move into the orphanage after that." her face turned a little pale and her pupils grew slightly larger. it made his heart hurt to see that pain on her face. Honestly it scared him.

She shook her head and took a breath. "Let's just keep it short and say it wasn't the best time for me. I didn't fit in well and was bullied. Like you it felt like no one cared I existed after my father died. In a way I felt the same abandonment with my father as well."  
She forced a smile. "But thats in the past and I tend not to dwell in the past." Gajeel knew that to be true.  
"Anyways I still visited the library often, it was sort of my little sanctuary away from the orphanage. Around two years later I came across the master who was looking for information and helped him. Soon I was helping all the fairy tail mages when they came to the library in search of books and information. Master visited the place often, even when he didn't come for books. And one day he saw me being bullied by some orphan kids and me fighting back with my solid script. He scared them away and inquired about my life at the orphanage. When I finally told him the truth he offered to take me in and live at the guild if, when I became old enough I would stay and keep working in the guild. Soon I became friends with Cana, Natsu, Gray and the others. A few years later I met Droy and Jet and we started shadow gear. The rest is history."

Gajeel looked at the small girl astounded and saw her in a new way. He always thought she had it easy and was one of those run away twerps that landed in fair tail, like bunny girl. Instead he felt her story, in a way, was more depressing than his. Guess it was true that everybody in fairy tail had a sad pass. He wanted to say something but no words came to his mind. What does one say to that?

"What made the orphanage so terrible?" he prodded, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'd rater not say at the moment." the tone of her sounded torn and he guessed they were stiches not ready to come out. He thought it funny that she was already over what he did to her but something that happened about 8 years ago still left open wounds. Then again it also scared him, so he let it be. He knew better then to pry farther no matter how curios he was.

He glanced over and saw her touching her shoulder subconsciously while she was deep in thought and made a mental note to check for a scar when he had the chance.

Suddenly her face lit up. "We're here!"

Gajeel looked up and saw the building the teams where suppose to be staying in.

"I got to go. Master wants me to explain the rules to the other team so I'll run ahead. You now where your team is meeting?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Gajeel grunted.

Levy ran up to the hotel and waved back at him. "Oh! Good luck Gajeel. I'll be cheering!"

He raised his hand and she turned back an entered the hotel.

He was glad he did because he swore he blushed.

That damn girl. She was a lot tougher then he figured her out to be.


	4. Chapter 4 - Listen and Trust

***Occurs in the evening after day two of the games.***

After Levy had made sure Lucy was fine from her fight with the crazy red haired girl, Flare, she looked around the room for a certain iron dragon slayer.

This morning she had found out something important, and wanted to confront him about it.

Levy looked around the bar fairy tail had claimed in their hotel and couldn't find him anywhere, even though he had sworn she seen him earlier. She instead saw Juvia hiding behind a post starring at Grey from afar. If anyone knew where he was it was her.

She slipped up to Juvia and tapped he on the shoulder.

"What -juvia wasn't doing anything." She looked at levy then squinted her eyes, "Are you here to spy on Grey-San as well?"

Levy didn't want to get on Juvias bad side. "Ah-no no. I was wondering if you knew where Gajeel ran off to. I-I have a to give him something important." levy said showing her the item in question.

Juvias eyes twinkled and she relaxed. "Oh Gajeel-san went out saying this place was getting on his nerves. Juvia thinks he went somewhere west of here."  
Levy nodded guessing on where he had gone and smiled. "Thanks Juvia." she leaned in and whispered. "And good luck with Grey! He may need some cheering up after today's events."

Juvia blushed and stuttered something but levy was already walking away.

Juvia smiled after her. _She will be good for Gajeel-kun, just like juvia will be for grey-sama._

Levy made her way towards the pub they had visited yesterday hoping her assumptions were correct. He had said it was his favorite spot in the city. And she didn't take him as a sight seeing kind of guy.

She rounded a corner just entering the scetchy side of town. Just as a precaution she quickly placed her defense spells on her so she wouldn't be picked out so easily again. She was stronger but she was still prey and didn't like fighting people, or catching the eye of some less then pleasant looking people. Plus she wanted to surprise Gajeel.

As she got in sight of the pub she reached in her bag and checked to make sure the thing she wanted to confront him about was still in there, it was.

When she pulled her hand out of her bag she looked up and saw him exit the pub, look around not seeing her, then walk in the other direction and turn sharp down an alley way.

She was about to yell out to him but then remembered she wanted to surprise him.

She quieted her walk and moved closer to the wall even though he was already out of sight.  
She peeked into the alley he walked into and just caught the tail of his jacket turn the corner.

_Where is he going?_

Now curious as to what he was doing she followed.

He walked down down twisted alley ways and deserted streets, a part of the city Levy had never visited. She almost lost him a few times until he finally stopped in a dead end alley.  
She hid behind a dumpster at the corner of this last alley, not wanting him to see her just yet. _What was he do- _Suddenly a voice spoke up that stopped her thought and send a chill to her very soul.  
"Where you followed?" It was the masters son, Ivan. _What was Gajeel doing talking to him?_

She heard Gajeel laugh. "Gihi, like anyone could sneak up on a dragon slayer. Besides they're all at the hotel fretting over that damn blonde girls injuries."

Levy clenched her fists, it was Raven Tails, Ivans' teams fault for that. But she was more shocked at the sound of his voice. It was different. His sounded soulless and ruthless. Uncaring.  
In her eyes mind flashed when he attacked her, that cold laugh and voice back then was the same as it was now.

"Of course. That was quite the show. Flare was quiet a disappointment in that." Ivan continued. "What do you have to report for me?"

"Laxus will be fighting tomorrow, so if its your team he's up against make sure you put your best man forth. Damn punks gotten stronger."

"Good good. The old man is putting my own creation against me. I might have to fight to just to prove a point agaist my idiotic father and stubborn son."

"Gihi. I'll make sure to put bets on you then."

Levy shot a hand to her mouth. _Gajeel what are you doing?_

"Anything else?"Ivan inquired.

A breeze passed through the alley and levy froze. _Will Gajeel pick up my scent?_  
Ivan cleared his throat.

"Eh, oh nah, ain't much happen gettin real bored with sitting around playing good guy. Can't wait to get some real fighting time in. Feel like I've gotten weaker with hanging around all them half ass mages."

Ivan Laughed. "Of course you feel that way. Soon you will be able to come back to your real guild, but patience is needed. My old man needs an eye kept on him, who knows what he has up his sleeve." There was a pause then she heard feet turn the opposite way of her. "Well in that case be off. Keeps playing your part and keep a close an eye on father for me. I feel like he's up to something."

"Gihi, Ain't he always." Gajeel laughed harshly and Ivan joined him.

Levy didn't want to hear anymore. She snuck out of the alley and ran letting her feet carry her to who knew where but didn't care. Tears streamed silently down her cheek as the emotions inside her raged.  
_I can't believe this. Gejeel wouldn't do that. I though you had changed Gajeel._

Or so she thought. His voice was so cold though, and he had been against this guild once before.  
_Was that the reason he was so nice to me? to all of us? Was all of it a lie? A way to get in with us only to betray us. _

She turned into an alley and. Fell against a wall.

_He called us weak. Me weak, I'm the only one who ever hung around him enough. Besides Lilly. Why did I have to be such an idiot? Why did I have to be the one, of all people to befriend him, forgive him of his past, and even fall in love with_ him. _I don't believe it, this, this isn't true. _

Her heart felt like it was about to tear out of her chest.

She wondered if Lilly was in on it too._ They where very close though-_

"No." She whispered clutching her head. This wasn't true, this was a bad dream.

Gajeel POV (with little Levy insights)

Fuck. Just fuck.

When he had left Ivan a good distance away Gajeel broke into a dead run.

He had smelt her. He was sure of it, t_here was no other reason for the smell of dusty books and fuckin lavender to be in that alley. _  
She must have had her damn defenses up.

_fuck fuck FUCK!_

He came to the main road and looked around. He thought he caught a glimpse of blue hair turn the corner two blocks down. He then caught the faintest wisps of her sent and knew it had been her.

_Crap_. He had hoped he had been wrong. _Damn it What was she doing there! _

He was careful to make sure no one followed him, and yet he had slipped up big time.

_It isn't what you think Levy._

He looked at the direction she was heading and growled. He headed down a different alley hopefully taking a shortcut.

She was probably heading back to the hotel.

_Levy, dammit_. He needed to explain before things got even more out of hand and ruined the whole thing.

He leapt over the chain gate and sniffed nothing. He ran a bit then stopped , sniffing.

Had he smelt her?

He was about to shake it off when his dragon hearing perked at a word mumbled down the alley he stood by.

"No."

It both relieved and made him sick to hear that word. It was definitely Levy.

He walked down the alley and looked behind the dumpster and saw her. She was sitting against the wall her knees pulled up ad her head in her hands. She was shaking, bad.

"Levy." He spoke as gently as gently as he could.

She looked up at him and he nearly died at the look he gave him. Her eyes where red and teary, but that didn't get him. She looked at him like she had when he had hurt the first time he met her. She had looked at him with this eyes just before she had passed out. It had hardly phased him then but know they cut through him like a steel blade.

"Levy." He started but didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person who had your trust, a trust that shouldn't even be there in the first place, and then have it become a lie. He felt like an ass.

"Get a way from me! Spript: Stone!" Before he knew it the word stone was hurtled at his gut and he was thrown back into the wall.

He deserved that one.

"Don't you ever come near me, or this guild again! I cant believe you would go against your own Nakame! Script iron!"  
it slamed into the wall near his head.

"I can't believe you used me! I forgave you, and this is how you repay me? I can't believe I was the only one foolish enough to trust you! I was such an idiot! solid script: Ice!"

Gajeel dodged that one. The icicle word stuck into the brick wall where his head had been moments before, okay he may not have deserved that one.

"Don't ever come near, look, at me again or my guild again!"

Her vice was shaking now on the brink of crying again, she took off running away from him.

"Levy wait! Fuck." He growled and ran after her dodging the words flame and metal. She stumbled and it gave him the chance to grab her arm and pull her towards him.

"Let go!" She screamed like his hand was fire. And he dropped her arm alarmed and she fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"Just get it over with." She gasped curling up all the fight gone from her.

_Shit_. He stood there hating himself beyond belief as those words hit him like a metal stake in the heart. Actually he would have preferred the stake.

He hated how this girl made him feel like this. It was unnatural to him. He wouldn't have cared as much is anyone else had found out. It would have been a pain true but nothing would compare to how much an ass he felt like right now. He needed to explain to her what she had seen. He looked around the alley, and this definitely wasn't the place.

He ran a hand through his hair thinking what to do before growling and picking her up.

She tried to scream and break free but he covered her mouth and held onto her tightly. "Keep quiet." He said a little to sharply and she froze. _fuck_.

With out looking down at her again he carried to the back of the building they were staying at and located the widow to his room.

_Please let Lilly be down in the bar._ He already had to keep one girl from but with Lilly things would probably be a lot harder to handle. And she was more then enough already.

Jumped up the two floors to his window he swung in. he closed the window and locked his door, he didn't want Lilly walking in on this.  
He slid his back down the wall sat on the ground and cradled levy in his arms not knowing what else to do. Hell this was a first to him.

"Levy, it ain't what ya think." was all he could think of saying.

She cried and squirmed but he held her tight.

"I don't now what to think." She cried.

"Then trust me levy." He knew he had no right asking that.

He stroked her head and she finally Levy lost it. She cried heavily clutching onto the front on his tunic. He only held her strongly leaning his head back hitting it against the wall. He felt like he should be doing something so he brought a hand up and ran it through her hair. She flinched at first then, even though it was a little, he felt her body relax, he would take it. He continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. and damn it he was. It was only the second time he was ever really sorry for something, and she was the cause of it both times.

Levy wiped her tears and leaned back. Gajeel hands tightened around her protectively and she was comforted by that.  
He was trying so hard to make her feel safe. The way he was holding her in his arms, his fingers in her hair, trying to calm her down.

_If he was the Gajeel I saw in the alley he wouldn't have been trying this hard he wold have finished me off, _she tried to reassure herself but she was still unsure. She needed to now what was going on. She looked up at him but realized just then that the room was so dark she couldn't see his face and she was to tired to apply her night vision.

Slowly she spoke hopefully looking at his face. "Tell me why I can trust you. I really want to."

Gajeel nodded, he was thankful she was giving him a chance. He leaned back still keeping his arms circled around her waste in case she made a break of it. "Awhile after I joined fairy tail, Ivan came looking to recruit me. When I told Makarov this he decided that this would be a good a way for me to gain his trust. He asked me a favor, to be a double agent for him on his son. Give him information and keep an eye on his son. I agreed, wanting the chance to make up for some of my mistakes."

"So master knows about your meeting him?." She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, Makarov even gives me what information to leak to him so he is convinced."

"Oh."

"He hopes to foil his sons plans when he faces Lexus in the games so we are setting them up." He felt her she relax in his arms for a second and then began to shake.

"Levy?" he asked concerned.

She fell into his shoulder and cried. "Your voice. When you spoke to him it reminded-"

"I know. Hell it does for me too." He held her head. Their first meeting still left scars for him as well.

"But what if he found out. He could kill you!" Levy asked terrified.

Gajeel laughed, of all the things she should be worrying about. "Don't worry about me, shrimp, I was glad to take the job."

Levy understood what he meant.

"And I definitely wasn't using you. I could never use you shrimp."

"Gajeel." Levy hugged him around him and she felt him bury his face in her neck, his arms tightened there hold around her, he felt so safe and warm. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for not believing you. I'll never doubt you again." How could she have doubted him then?

Gajeel leaned back and glad she couldn't see his face for it held a grin he wouldn't ever show her. But with his dragon sight he could see her face, her wide teary eyes trying to see in the dark and her small smile on her face made him-  
God, even in her disheveled state she was hot in his eyes.

"Gajeel?" She asked, a bit of worry flickering on her face since he hadn't said anything.

He closed his mouth and shook his head, now definitely wasn't the time to think about that. "Eh, Nothing, just you're the first person who ever said that to me is all."

"What about Lilly?"

"He don't count."

Levy smiled. "Well it's true."

She slid off his lap and stood up in the dark suddenly aware of the position they where in and how close they were now that her head was clear.

"Now," her voice shaky for another reason, one that had to do with the thought of his strong arms around him. "Where is the light switch in this place?" her hands were held out in front of her looking for a wall, anything to get her mind off that. He felt so warm and strongv-She was turning into Juvia. _Of all the times I could think of this stuff now is definitely not it._

Gajeel laughed at the sight and stood up as well. "Over 'ere." He was about to reach for them when Levy tripped over a piece of metal. "Watch it!"

He jump and grabbed her cushioning her fall with his own body.  
They landed on the ground ungracefully with levy on top of him. He held her shoulders and looked up into her face she didn't realize was barely six inches away from his.

"Gajeel I'm sorry I-" she was cut off when something warm and wet brushed her lips.

It was so sudden and fast she wasn't even sure what happened. He lifted her off him gently and she heard him stand up.

"Eh, shrimp? Be careful in dark places you don't now, your clumsy as hell." He flicked on the light. And levy squinted in the sudden brightness.

When her eyes adjusted she looked up at Gajeel leaning against the wall staring at her with unreadable eyes, his arms crossed.  
For some reason it made her blush. she brought her fingers to her lip for a second before pushing it out of her thoughts. _Guess my head was still shook up from this whole thing._

"Where are we anyway?" Forcing her thoughts out of her mind. No way was that what she thought.

"My room. Yours should be in this building somewhere." He pushed off the wall and walked over to her and held out a hand.  
"Here, better head that direction. It was late to begin with and sure as hell don't want Ezra on my back for keeping you out late."

She smiled nodding and grabbed his hand so he could he help her up. "Thanks." She mumbled and he nodded.

He was about to open the door but stopped. "Lev, about this whole business-"

"I get it, my lips are sealed." She said making a zipping thing across her lips, _God this girl was amazing._

He opened the door and Levy walked out steeling a glance up at Gajeel and wondered.  
_what did I feel? Was it really just in my head?_ If he had done what she thought he did he gave no sign of it.

"Gajeel?" She wanted to say sorry again and if they where still friends. She didn't want to lose him.

He, sensing her intentions in the question, only smirked and ran a hand through her hair and messed it up more then it was. "See you around Bookworm." And closed the door.

She adjusted her bag and was about to turn when she remembered something.

She turned around and knocked on the door. "Gajeel."

He opened the door. "Forget something shrimp?"

She smiled. "Actually yeah."

She dug into her bag and pulled out the reason she looked for him in the first place that she nearly forgot about.  
"Here." She said smiling happily holding up the white box.

"Eh? What's this?" He crossed his arms.

"It's a gift! I forgot to give it to you. It was the reason I came after you in the first place."

"What's it for?"

"You've been with us a whole year, well eight if you want to look at it like that. And I wanted to give you a gift in celebration." He raised an eyebrow and grabbed it.

He was about to open it. "Wait!" Levy yelled shaking her hands.

"Eh?" Gajeel stopped opening the box. "Is it mine or not?"

"Ah- it is. It's just don't laugh." She blushed.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the box. He pulled out a green bandana with a yellow zig looked up at levy and saw her grinning like mad and nearly jumping with excitement. He cleared his throat. "Thanks."

Her Grin grew bigger. "I didn't really now what to get you so I got you this. It was either that or a book. Sort of last minute, I hadn't realized the date until today."

He laughed at her excitement and tucked it in his pocket and ruffled her hair. "Thanks Shrimp."

She laughed. "Don't call me shrimp!" But it was half hearted. She honesty didn't care.

" 'ight, bookworm. See ya round."

"I'll be cheering tomorrow!" She yelled as she walked down the corridor. He shook his head grinning as he closed the door.  
She smiled for a second at the door before turning the corner.

When she got to the door of her room she saw Ezra leaning against a chair next to it sharpening her sword.

"Eh, Ezra? What are you doing here?"

She looked up at her. "Cleaning my swords." She stood up and grabbed Levy's face eyes narrowing. "Have you been crying? Was it about a boy? Does someone need a lesson they'll never forget?"

Levy blushed and waved her hands. "No! I mean I cried a little but turns out it was over nothing. No one needs a lesson."

Ezra let go. "Okay, just tell me if that ever happens."

Levy nodded. "I will."

She went in her room and fell on the bed a grin on her face. She ran a finger over her lips and blushed.  
What had she felt?

When Gajeel got back to his room he slumped on to the couch What the fuck did I do! One minute he was looking at her and the next he had almost kissed her!  
He could still taste her on her lips even though he had barely touched lips but all the same.

_Dammit, you fucking idiot!_ You don't deserve her. Especially after that he has more reason to stay away from her.

The door opened and Lilly walked in. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Look like shit."

"Shut it."

Lilly plopped on the chair at the table and sucked on a lime. "Saw Levy sneak down from the floor. She looked like she'd been crying."

"What of it?" Gajeel swore in his head that his damn cat had found out about it.

"Well, what did you tell that made so upset?"

"What says it was my fault she was crying."

"Cause your sent was on her and you look like crap yourself."

"Shut up."

"Did you hurt her? Messed up again?"

"Eh? I'd never hurt her" _intentionally._

"Well you had the chance to tell her in the forest but you failed at that."

"It has nothing to do with that! Just, it was nothing."

"It better be. Can't stand you if your miserable."

"Hmm."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of cloth.

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

"None of your damn business is what." He said cramming it back into his pocket and heading to his room so Lilly couldn't see the grin on his face.

_That boys got it bad. _Lilly thought smugly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Scars of a Golden Heart

********** I don't own any of the fairy tail characters or story - Hiro Mashima does.*****************

-**Morning before 3rd Day** (A.K.A second day of games which were the train race, Elfmans and marijanes battles)

((((((I realize I have gotten my days mixed up whoops)))))))

There was a knock on Levy's door the next morning and she opened it to see Erza standing there.  
"Master Makarov wants to see you." She said.

"Why?" She asked tiredly, she had stayed up late into the night thinking.

Erza shrugged. "He wouldn't say."

Levy stretched. "Okay, let me just make myself presentable."

Erza nodded. "I'll wait outside."

Levy stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out her favorite orange dress outfit. Tugging it on she moved over to the mirror and cringed. Her hair was awful, but at least her eyes where no longer red from all the crying she had done yesterday. Looking at the clock and seeing there wan't time to do anything about the hair she pulled it into a poiny tail and slipped a headband on to push away her bangs. She ran to the sink and splashed her face with cold water and skidded out the door slipping on her shoes as she went.

"Ready!" she said stumbling slightly as she pulled on her shoe.

Erza chuckled "Come one."

As they walked Erza nudged Levy in the shoulder. "So, who _were_ you out with last night?"

"What?!"

She shrugged. "Girl coming home late, all disheveled, crying. Screams boy drama." Levy made a mental note not to let Erza borrow any more romantic novels.

"So spill."

"Um- It was nothing. I had a misunderstanding like I said last night."

"So it didn't have anything to do with Gajeel?"

Levy almost tripped. "What?"

"Lilly told me he saw you leaving his room last night." Levy was going to kill that chatter box of a cat.

Erza stopped her and stared her down serious. "If he has hurt you in anyway, or forced you in anyway, I'll kill him for you. No questions asked. I can make it look like an accident"

_Or murder mystery novels._

"Erza no need for that, like I said it was a horrible misunderstanding, nothing happened like what you are thinking. Gajeel, was just fixing a mess of something I made. Really, don't read into it like you always do." Levy knew Erza was secretly as bad a gossip as Mirajane.

Erza only nodded but there was a small smirk on her face that scared Levy.

Just before they reached Makarovs door it flung open and a large figure walked out. "Yeah Yeah, Old man I know the drill-Hey!" He hadn't been looking and Levy hadn't moved fast enough and the collided.

"Watch where you're going-oh." He caught the stumbling girl when he realized it was shorty.

"Gajeel." She said a little surprised as well. She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." was all he could compute to say.

As she looked up at him she remembered the thought of what he did (and the main reason she stayed up so late last night) and blushed.

Erza cleared her throat and they realized that he was still gripping her shoulders and we're staring at each other. He let go of her a little to hastily and she looked down. Before either could say anything Makarov came up behind them.

"Ah Levy, just the girl I wanted to see." He turned to Gajeel. "We're done here. I'll talk to you at the arena."

"Got it." He nodded towards Makarov then he locked eyes with Levy and gave her a slight grin, she prayed that she didn't blush to hard, before he turned and walked down the hallway with Erza.

"Come on in Levy." Makarov said making her tear her eyes away from him, but not before she saw Erza punching Gajeel in the arm and hearing him curse.

She smiled and followed into the office.

**Gajeel POV.**

Erza punched him in the shoulder and he swore. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for whatever you did to make Levy cry last night."

"What the hell are you-" He turned the corner into the bar of the hotel and saw Lilly at the counter chatting with Mary Jane. "I'm going to kill that fish eater."

Erza laughed. "Relax we haven't said anything to anyone else, yet, besides I threatened him to tell." she bumped his arm. "But whatever happened she seems to have forgiven you." Then suddenly locked him into a choke hold. "No matter how much I think she shouldn't to a brute like you." She said a little to cheerfully in Gajeels opinion.

"Hey!" He yelled at the sudden attack. She let go and laughed. "Relax. I don't plan on killing you, yet."

"Jeeze thanks." He grumbled rubbing his neck, she had one hell of a choke hold.

"You coming? I'll buy." He looked at her disbelieving then saw Lilly and Mary Jane looking in there direction trying, but failing, to be discrete.

"Hell no, I don't feel like hanging around a bunch of gossiping old ladies." He was ready and avoided Erzas swing. "I think I'll go out for a bit, away form all of you nosey devils."

Erza nodded then turned serious. "Don't hurt Levy. Or you'll pay dearly."

He nodded "Like I could." He mumbled before turning away walking out of the door.

He really needed to learn how to hide this damn grin of his whenever it came to a certain bluenette.

**Levy POV**

"Have a seat." He said pointed to the chair in from of the desk. She sat down and he jumped up on the table.

"Is this about Gajee-"

Master held up a hand and nodded. "Can I trust you to keep a secret of this then Levy?"

"Of course!"

He clapped his hands. "Good! I'm glad I can trust you. But I must warn you; if Raven Tail finds out that you know you could be in serious danger."

"I'm not scared, and I'll be careful."

Master nodded. "Perfect, I'm glad I can trust you with this Levy. Now to the other reason I've brought you here, I've heard your powers are expanding, I'm quite happy to hear that."

"Ah-thanks?"

"Gajeel told me about your encounter with the silver wolves. I was quite impressed that you where able to take out seven of them."

"But I couldn't defeat them all! If it wasn't for Gaje-"

He held up a hand. "Still, you've grown so much. I'm glad to see you blossoming into your skills again. You have always been hesitant about your gift since the orphanage incident."

Levy rubbed her arm remembering the incident. "Ah yeah, I guess Fairy Island and the second opening (Natsu had let it slip) helped me a lot. I feel more in control, unlike the incident." She paused. "though I'm still afraid of it."

"I don't see why you should. It's never happened again." He saw her look. "Has it?

"Actually I think it did, during the wolf attack, or at least something happened that was kind of like it." Makarov stayed quiet so she continued. "There, there was a point were I didn't feel any emotion, I just reacted with no control of what I was thinking. I killed those wolves without a second thought. I only snapped out of it when I fell but I had killed- well I'm not sure how many."

Makarov nodded deep in thought for a moment then jumped off the desk patting her leg smiling. "It's alright my dear, don't be afraid of it, embrace your power my child and you'll become a greater mage yet. I understand why you are afraid but remember; you control your power, the power doesn't control you."

"Thank you." Levy said smiling in relief, but Makarov didn't fully buy it.

"Now," He said changing the subject since he thought it best. "Bisca brought this from guild last night. It was delivered six years ago on technically your 18th birthday. She kept it safe just incase but had forgotten it until now."

He pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper and twine.

"But I hadn't ordered anything at the time?" She wondered taking it from him. It was about the size and weight of a book.

"There's a letter that came with it too." He added and handed over an old letter and when she read the front she dropped it.

"What's the matter?" Makarov asked.

She picked up the card. "That's, it's, my fathers handwriting. But how?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Only he loops the 'y' in my name to look like a dragon tail, see it has the spike at the end."

She pointed it out and master nodded. "He must have left it in a will to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday."

"Yeah." She stared at the letter unable to open it.

Master patted her hand and smiled. "Take your time. Why don't you stay here and read it. I have other business to attend too. But don't hesitate to come and find me if you need anything."

Levy nodded still staring at the envelope as he walked out the door.

**Makarov/Mavis**

Makarov closed the door and when he turned around saw Mavis on the bench opposite his door.

"She's a good girl." Mavis thought out loud as Mavis stood up to walk with him.

"That she is. She is a bright, caring, and loyal girl, when you first look at her you don't see much but of you look closely she is one of the more important threads that holds our Guild together." Makarov said as they walked.

"How so?"

"Hehe, well, ask nearly any member of this guild that came in after she joined and they would say she was the first person who befriended them, even when she was a shy little girl. Many of those in the guild have had her bandage and take care of them when they where sick and injured or before she even came to guild helped them in the great library." He laughed. "She was even one of the few my grandson Laxus would tolerate when they where kids."

Mavis laughed. "That's true. When I came she greeted me like an old friend."

"Yes, when she helped me those years ago in the Great Library she left a lasting impression on me as well. Even though every member is important and nekama, I don't think the guild truly knows how much she holds us together."

Mavis nodded understanding.

As they past by the entrance to the bar she turned to the Makraov and bent her head in curiosity. "Can you tell me what happened to levy at the orphanage? And what she was talking about that happened during the wolf attack?"

2nd master hesitated. "I was hoping you'd over look that. I'd rather not but since you're the 1st I feel you have a right to know." "It was a sad day. I had gone to the great library to look for some information and check on the girl. Yet for once she wasn't there. It was upon leaving the Library I heard an explosion and screams from an alley near there."

A roar of laughter came form the main area and Makarov looked over. "Lets finish this somewhere a little more private."

2nd nodded they went to the back garden of the hotel and sat down on a secluded bench near the edge in the trees.

"I went went to investigate and that's where I found levy, in a storm of words, lighting, fire, ice, metal and four kids cowering near her."

"Oh my."

Makarov nodded "Her eyes were glazed over her hair flipping all over the place. Like she wasn't really there any more, no longer in control. I got the others out of there and when I went to stop her even I got injured and I was nearly in full body. She took out the whole abandoned building next to her. She scared me in that moment."

He was quiet remember ing the scene. "When I finally got to her and she fainted I saw she had a knife stuck in her shoulder and her face was bloody." Master shook his head.

"I took her to Porlyusica to get healed up and then went and investigated the four who had fled the scene and with a little persuasion found out the truth."

"What would cause all this to happen?" Mavis said, partially not wanting to know.

"Levy was tormented at the orphanage. There was an older boy, named Zarin I think, he and a band of kids would pick on her ruthlessly."

"But why?"

He shrugged hopelessly. "Because she was different. She was the only one there whose parents didn't leave them or actually knew them in the first place. And also she was the only one who could do magic, and with her small body and blue hair it made her stand out and easy prey. The boy who picked on her also turns out his father was killed by a dark mage and he tormented her because of it, claiming that all mages where the same."

"Not Levy, she couldn't ever be a dark mage."

Makarov nodded in agreement. "All the same, afterwards Porlyusica found old bruises on her body from older attacks." He clenched his fist. "I knew her for more then half a year and she never hinted the slightest problems. She even talked about good things happening at the orphanage. I thought she was happy there. What a naive old man I was."

"It's not your fault. But at least you found out when you did." Mavis comforted.

"I guess. Even then before she was part of my guild I thought of her as one of my daughters. And I let her down." He paused. "But that day, her power, I believe that when he brought a knife on her apart of her was released, sort of like a defense mechanism of some sort. In all my years I've never seen solid script like that. It was so powerful and advance I couldn't believe she could wield it."

"It is curious. But tell me, did she remember the incident when she woke up?"

Master chuckled. "That girl. She remembered everything, and felt horrible about it asking if she hurt anyone. Even the kids, Zarin included, that had attacked her she was genuinely relieved to hear they where okay and even wanted to go and apologize. Honesty, that girl would forgive and become best friends with her murderer if she had the chance. I had to forbid her to go there ever again to keep her out of trouble. When she was healed I made her apart of the guild and got her a room on Fairy Hill, and the rest is as it is."

"did you ever fear that it would happening again?"

Marcov nodded. "It thought it would. A while back I added Gajeel Redfox to our guild. But before that he put Levy and the rest of Shadow gear in the hospital for a good week. I was afraid if she ever saw him again she would trigger her defense mechanism again." He laughed. "But I should have known better. Soon she was the first to befriend him, even when she was still scared of him. "

"What do you think of her power?"

He shook his head then stopped. "I use to be wary of it but not any more. It only happened in a moment of her life where all else seemed at a lost and she was alone. But know, being a more experienced mage, I don't believe it would reach such an extent because she has much more control on her power, unlike when she was a little girl. Plus with her disposition I don't fear her becoming a dark mage."

"I see." Mavis smiled to herself. "She really is one of those few left that have a heart of gold, I'm glad to see my guild become the place I've always wanted it to be." Mavis said then grew angry. "And if I ever find out who that _Zarin_ boy is I'll pulverize his guts!"

"Calm down Maivis." Makaraov said knowing how she gets when she is in a vengeful mood.

She did then thought a moment. "If she had such power in the first place why is she still such a blossoming Mage? She could be up there with Ezra and Laxus."

Master shook his head. "After that incident Levy was scared of her own power for a long time. She never used dangerous words and never anything big around people. She didn't want to lose control again and hurt anyone she loved. She was always a dear girl to me so I'm glad she is finally able to use her abilities in greater ways."

"Me too." The 1st said.

"Levy," She pondered. "It reminds me of Levieviany, the knowledge Dragon. Befitting for her no?"

"Maybe they are related." He chuckled standing up and stretching. "But enough about this sad stuff, we need to discuss tactics."

Mavis stood up as well. "Now you're speaking my language."

As they walked they away they did not notice a certain metal dragon slayer who had been resting behind a nearby tree and had heard the whole story.

**AUTHORS NOTE*****************

- Sorry if some of this feels a little crammed and confusing (Especially the Maivi and Makarov section), It was really hard to express this stuff and make it flow right but I really wanted to tell this stuff about Levy, I hope it worked out.

I blame Josh Wieden (Best director ever in my humble opinion!) for making me love the idea of turning 'little weak looking girls' into 'girls you don't want to mess with that have had a messed up past but are still awesome'


	6. Chapter 6 - Excuses, Excuses

******WHAT HAPPENED TO LEVY BEFORE THE GAMES*******

In the end Levy couldn't bring herself to open the letter in the end. Not yet at least, she needed to clear her head.

So she had decided to go for a walk, it was a sunny day and she had time before the games started. She had strolled though a busy part of the city idly window shopping.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder where she had stole the book and letter until she was ready to face them. _Just what did her father have to tell her that he had to wait until she was eighteen?_

"Levy?" She turned at the sound of her name and saw a familiar face.

"Charlie?" The man in question was sitting at a small outdoor coffee shop with a newspaper his huge glasses perched on his nose.

The old man smiled. "Glad you recognized me. I didn't know you were still in the city."

"Yeah I'm hear with my guild for the games." She said.

"Fairy tail I'm guessing by the mark on your shoulder."

She nodded. "Yep."

"Well then they have one more person cheering them on. Though from what I've heard they haven't done to well at the previous games."

Levy laughed. "Don't worry we have a very strong team this year."

"Glad to hear." He sat down his news paper. "Excuse my manners, would you care to join an old man for a cup of coffee?"

Levy nodded smiling. "It would be my pleasure." She took the seat across from him. He waved down the waitress and asked for another coffee and a plate of fruit croissants.

"You must try the croissants, best in the city in my opinion." He said and Levy smiled.

"Now Levy, I must ask what did you say your last name was?"

"McGarden."

He snapped his finger. "I knew it! It took me awhile but I finally remembered, are you by chance related to Proffesor Isaiah McGarden?"

She nodded. "Yes! He is my father. Did you know him?"

He nodded. "More then I sometimes care to like. Hard to believe he got married and had a child, never thought he would settle. But after meeting you, even though you look nothing alike, I can tell you're his kid, you both have the same personality and passion for books, and dragons." he added as an after thought.

"Thank you, I've never met anyone who knew my dad before he had me, what was he like."

He laughed. "Well, He came into my shop all the time when he lived here as a young ambitious man. Always buying books about folklore, legend and history. Would go on for hours about dragons and such till I nearly was driven mad by it all. Had the craziest red hair I'd ever seen. I loved that fool."

Levy laughed at that. "Thats him alright. The book you gave me actually had one of his stories published in it."

"I know," He pointed at himself. "I was the one who got him in with the publisher of the book. He gave me my own personal copy which he signed. When I came across another I couldn't believe my luck, and who knew his daughter would be the one to find it."

"It really is amazing." Levy said just as the waitress came back with her coffee saying the croissants will be right out.

Charlie leaned back in his chair. "Tell me what happened to your father? I would rather like to hear from him again."

Levy sat her coffee down. "I'm sorry to say he died in an accident at work when I was little."

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry." He said. "I'm sorry to have asked. He was a good man, such a waist."

She nodded. "It's alright, I'm sure he would have loved to have known I ran into you."

"He would probably laugh and say he couldn't believe I am still alive." "Tell me did he leave you anything? If he was the boy I knew he didn't have much. Brilliant mind but sometimes he forgot the essential things in life such as money and food."

Levy laughed at that, sounded just like him. "Actually I just got a letter and package in the mail, seemed he left me something for my eighteenth birthday. I'm a little late on receiving it though." She pulled out the package.

"Well, judging from the size and man we are talking about looks like a book."

"My guess as well."

"Why haven't you opened it yet?" He asked peering at the book in her hands.

"I don't know, just its a lot to take in and I want to not feel rushed about it, I was thinking about opening it tonight."

"Well why not open it now. We have-"

He was interrupted by the waitress. "Here are your croissants, sorry about the wait, busy day with everyone in for the games." She sat the plate in front of them and levy got a shot at her watch.

"Is that the time!" she said jumping up. "I'm going to be late for the games!"

"You have a couple-" Charlie said but she was already getting up slipping the package back in her bag.

"I'm sorry I have to rush out on you, can we get together again?"

"Of course and I can tell you more about your father and you can share with me what he left for you."

"Sounds like a deal." She turned but she called out for her. She looked back and saw him holding up the plate of croissants.

"One for the road? Can't cheer properly on an empty stomach."

She nodded gratefully and grabbed one running off saying one final goodbye.

_The games would be a good way to get her mind off of the letter._

******AFTER THE CHARIOT RACE******

Watching Gajeel and Natsu in the race was definitely more then enough to keep her mind off her fathers letter.

It had been a bit to painful to watch actually. Despite how proud she was of the two for actually finishing.

_those two are complete idiots though._ _They just couldn't wait to compete._ She thought as she followed the other few to go collect them.

"Those two, of all the people we could use on that game we had to pick those two!" Complained Droy.

"At least they did their best." Levy put in. She rolled her eyes at her friends who began arguing who was worse. She looked over as Lucy burst in and grabbing Natsu by the scarf.

"Natsu! You stupid idiot wake up!" She hollered.

"Ah! Calm down!" Levy ran over to keep Lucy from smacking him in the face again.

"At Least he finished the race. Considering how long they both where on it it's a miracle they didn't both faint by the halfway point!" She argued and it seemed to calm Lucy down a bit.

"Guess you're right Levy." She pointed at Gray. "Gray, help me carry him to the infirmary."

"Stupid Dragon." Muttered Gray but none the less picked him up.

Seeing Lucy wouldn't kill Natsu, Levy walked over to Gajeel who was conscious at least but not looking much better. "You did great Gajeel!" Levy said crouching next to him holding out a canteen.

"No thanks." He said brushing it off.

She was about to ask what was the matter when Lilly walked up beside Levy in full form. "Here." He held out a hand and Gajeel grasped it. Lilly pulled him up and draped an arm across his shoulders holding most of his wait. "I'll take it from here Levy."

"Oh." Somehow she felt disappointed. "I'll come at least with you to the-"

Gajeel cut her off. "Stay here shrimp. I don't need your sympathy."

"that's not-"

"Let's go Lilly." he said pulling him away. Lilly gave her an apologetic look back before hauling Gajeel away after Gray, Lucy and Natsu.

Levy watched them leave confused, _had she read his reaction wrong when they where outside the masters office?_ She was deep in thought and hadn't notice Cana stroll up next to her. "Someone's got metal stuck up his ass."

"Gah! Cana!" Levy said jumping at her sudden appearance and a little disgusted image of that in her head.

"What?" She shrugged and looped an arm around levy and started walking her off. She looked back at Droy and Jet. "Can you excuse us for a moment. Me and Lev need to have a little girl talk. We'll be back for the next part of the games."

They where about to protest but Levy waved and told them she'll catch up with them later.

When they left the others behind Cana spoke. "Gajeel brushed off being take care of by _you_." She emphases 'you'. "I'm just saying he must be really mad at you to act like that to you."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" She thought back, was he mad about me knowing? That couldn't be it? "And why do you say me off all people!?"

Cana knocked Levy's head against hers gentle. "Wake up and smell the fresh beer. He is totally into you Lev."

Levy blushed heavily. "You don't mean like-"

Cana nodded. "Let's just say you're his prized jewel in his red possessive dragon eyes." She said dramatically. "Damn I should be a poet.

"Haha." Levy said but blushed at the idea of them together. "You're ridiculous Cana. Gajeel wouldn't fall for me. He would want someone more- more like you; strong, tough, able to give him a fight, hold her liqueur and not to mention a fuller body! heck, someone like you!"

"Your in denial!" She sang.

Levy shook her head. "But its true! I'm one of the weakest in the guild, small, and, well, just not Gajeels type." Levy smiled though despite her "But it's a nice thought."She clamped a hand on her lips and Cana jabbed her in the chest.

"You ain't weak girl." She looked at her seriously then smiled. "And I knew it you do like him! Erza owes me a nights round of beers!" Cana then smiled at her winking. "Always knew You liked them dangerous."

Levy blushed. "Not at all. It's only been just Gajeel! And he's not dangerous."

Cana raised an eyebrow _Not dangerous_. "Tell me. Why him? Of all people, I've always been curious. I mean after all, of everyone in fairy tail he hurt you the most."

Levy shook her head. "Gajeel isn't to blame for that. He was following orders of a cruel man. He's very loyal to people. That's one of the things I like about him."

"One of the things?" Cana teased.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He is strong and never afraid. Watching him fight with Lilly leaves me wishing I was that strong. Then there's the time he sang and tried so hard to be part of this guild, it was sort of cute. Plus, since he's been here he's also saved me three times. And-" she blushed but Cana nudged her on. "Well, he may look like a mean, closed off guy, but he actually is very gentle and caring. He doesn't speak much but he always knows what to say when he needs to say it. His action speak more for his words, He's so big and warm and smells of metal and earth, like my dad when he came home from work. He always growls like a dragon when he's either annoyed, mad, or really happy. His eyes are also captivating, you think there black when he's calm but actually there a really dark re-" she cut off. She was rambling.

Cana laughed and sat on the edge of a bridge dangling her feet over the water. She patted the seat next to her and levy followed.

Cana spoke first. "Honestly Levy, you're the only girl in the world who could see Gajeel like that." She tapped Levy's head with her beer bottle. "And maybe that's just what he needs. Some one like you."

Levy sighed. "I wish it was true."

Cane shoved her lighty. "It is. But in my opinion you could do better then Gajeel."

"But you-"

Cana held up a hand. "Hey, he may not deserve you but you should be allowed anyone you want. And if he's who you want then girl get him before he runs off."

Levy nodded. "Thanks Cana, I guess."

"Hey, it's true. I wouldn't lie to you levy. You were one of my first friends here at fairy tail."

"But you had been there a year before I came and you teased me!"

Cana shrugged. "I was sort of a loner, but you came in with your huge smile and bandaids." She ruffled her hair. "You sat right next to me and talked like we were old friends. I knew I was hooked. And as for the teasing I couldn't resist, it was like teasing a little sister."

Levy leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you Cana!"

Cana smiled and gave her a hug back.

Then levy's pulled away her eyes growing wide. "But he's still mad at me! Even if he wouldn't want me like, like that, I still wouldn't want to lose him as a friend!" She stood up. "I'l talk to him after the games are finished today." "Thanks for the talk, it helped. But please don't tell anyone, I'd be embarrassed."

Cana winked lifting her bottle. "As good as forgotten. Head on back before me, I'll be there in a minute."

Levy ran off in the direction of his Arena. "Thanks again!"

Cana waved after her. When levy was gone Cana shook her head smiling. "Those two, one of the oddest couple yet they fit so perfect." She got up and headed back to the Arena. "if Gajeel hurts her I'll personally kill him myself." She lightly mused. "And Erza could help too."

******** AFTER THE BATTLES AND GAMES *********

Levy had miss the chance to corner Gajeel at the arena. She could tell he was going out of his way to ignore her.  
She was hoping he had gone to his room and thats where she was now. Standing in front of Gajeels door and knocking loudly. "Gajeel? Are you in there?" There was no reply. She knocked again. "If you are in there I just want to say sorry for what I did! I would like to talk."

Still nothing. She frowned and headed back out of the hotel, stopping first at the bar to see if he was there. Not finding him again she started walking back towards the arena hoping to catch him.

She lucked out, just a little ways down the street she saw him walking her way. He was staring at the ground and hasn't noticed her yet.

"Gajeel!" She yelled and started to run towards him but the look he gave her stopped her.

"Gajeel?" She said watched as he walked by her with out a word. _what was with him?_ "Gajeel! What did I do? Why do you seem so mad at me?"

She walked after him and touched his arm but he jerked away.

"Leave me alone dammit." He said sharply.

She stopped "What, I don't get it. Why?"

"Ain't none of your concern. "

"Gajeel I want-" she grabbed at his shirt but he pulled away again.

"Dammit it girl! I ain't going to be pitied." _Pitied? _He marched off and turned down an alley to avoid her. _Oh-no that is not going to work._

"I don't-that's not why I'm your friend." she ran up to him and slipped under his arm blocking his way.

He sneered and turned around. "I said beat it shorty! What the hell do you want from me?"

"What I want? Gajeel tell me what this is all about! Is it about me knowing?" she demanded her hands formed into fists as she followed him.

He just shook his head.

_What is his problem? What happened between this morning and now?._ She had to give it to him to pick the worst time to start ignoring her.

"Don't you trust me!"

He stopped and but didn't turn around growling deep in his throat. "I don't want to deal with you."

"Well you're going to, now tell me what I did."

He lost it, turning around he glowered as he towered over her. "Well, maybe I don't trust you! Will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"No. I'll just gain your trust then. If you'll give me the chance."_  
_

He took another step closer. "You know, little girls like you shouldn't hang around guys like me. I've heard rumors I'm one nasty guy."

"Quit this Gajeel, you're not fooling me."

"How would you know I'm lying?" He said leaning in close giving her a menacing face, his eyes where bright red.

"Because of last night." She said holding his gaze withe her brown eyes.

"How do you know I wasn't messing with you then." He said "I'm a convincing liar."

"Because_ I_ trust you." She said without hesitation and she caught the slightest reaction from him. His menacing face slipped for only a second but she had seen it. "Now stop this. I want to know what is with you. I thought we where over done this back and forth nonsense? If you just tell me-"

"What the hell is wrong with you girl? Can't you take the hint that I don't want to be around you anymore?"

"And thats a lie. And quit this nonsense I am not scared of You."

He growled leaning in very close. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "You should be."

"Im not. So stop this going around in circles and tell-mph." She was interrupted by Gajeel grabbing her jaw suddenly and pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was hard caught her off guard causing levy to take a step back but he kept a tight grip on her jaw following her. Now she was really confused, pleased but confused non the less.

To soon though, Gajeel took his lips from hers and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He pressed his forehead to hers as she opened her eyes to look at his own closed eyes.

"Dammit Levy, just leave me alone." he let go of her jaw and brought it slowly down to her neck his fingers grazing across gently. his touch sent chills to her back but, _Was his hand shaking? _

"I'm as bad as they were."

_Who?_

He opened his red eyes and looked into hers. His stare made her stomach tighten, and not because she was scared.

He pulled away from her dropping his hand to his side "And I sure as hell don't deserve you. So leave me alone." He turned around leaving Levy frozen and staring at his disappearing form not being able to move.

_Who? Just like them_-? then it clicked. He had found out about the orphan kids somehow.

"And thats his excuse!" She yelled. Know she was mad, first she was ignored, then kissed and confessed too, then rejected all in the same five minutes by the same guy. And all because of that reason!

She ran after him hoping he had been heading towards his room.

***Gajeel POV***

_I'm the biggest idiot in the world!_ He thought walking in long fast strides.

_Why did I kiss her! why in the hell would have made that situation any fucking better!_ He had panicked. He wasn't the best with words and it was she wanted answers and hell he gave them to her...  
But dammit it felt good to kiss her. Her lips didn't even move, which was more then answer enough to how she felt about him, but it still drove him mad for more.

_He shook his head. It was better this way. After what he over heard the two Masters talking about._

He was just like them...

He walked into hall of his floor not caring about the frighten bell boy he bumped into and growled at, he just headed straight to his door at the end of it. He reached for the handle just when a form with wild blue hair pushed in front of him.  
"Gajeel Redfox." She said and damn if at that moment he was more scared of her then he was of Erza.

_Why they hell is she here!_

"Get lost." he said and was about to shove her when she pushed him first. It wasn't very strong but he was caught by surprise and took a step back.

"No! You call that a reason!"

He looked down at her shocked, _Never knew you where such a spitfire shrimp. _And dammit he had to admit she looked sexy when her hair was messy like that falling out of her pony tail, and out of breath.

_Don't think like that! Now is definitely not the time. _he yelled at himself inwardly.

"Beat it kid, I already told ya I ain't gonna be around you no more." He reached around and opened the door and was about to shove her out of the way when she yelled out and held her arms out her palms pressing to the sides of the door.

He stepped back afraid to force his way around her. Her body position with her hands held out like that made him remember of a time he would gladly forget and a good reminder of how much he doesn't deserve her.

She must have thought of this too cause her arms suddenly shot to the side and she looked down.  
She rubbed one of her arms and looked up at him.

_God dammit she's crying again. _"Levy-"

"Why did you kiss me." she demanded clenching her fists, not dropping her gaze.

"That don't-"

"Why did you kiss me."

"It don't-"

"Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me." she emphasized each word and took a step closer.

"Fuck, because I don't want to live without you! Hell!" _Shit. _He really hadn't wanted to say that. And at that exact moment he really wanted to drive his fist through the wall in frustration.

Levy stepped forward looking down.

"Then kiss me again." she whispered so softly he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his dragon sensitive ears.

He was taken off guard. _Did she really say that?_

"Eh, Say again?" Wanting to be sure of it. He took a step forward and put his hands on the Door frames on either side of her, leaning in close so she would be at eye level with him. God she smelled good. Parchment, dusty books, and rain all tangled up into one toxic sent.

She looked up at him, her face still tear streaked but determined. "You're not the best with words and I want to know if what you had said was real, so kiss-"

He didn't need to be told a fucking third time.

He pressed his mouth against hers and brought a hand from the door frame around her waist to keep her from falling away.  
With out breaking there lips he lifted her with one arm and carried her in, kicking the door close behind them. As soon as the door closed he spun her around and pinned her up against it.  
She moved this time wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair pulling her close to him.

And dammit It drove him crazy.

He grabbed her thighs lifting her up to make up for the height difference. He pushed her against the door so he could free his hands to grab her neck and tilted her head in order to deepen the kiss. She obliged and even wrapped her small legs tighter around his waist causing his brain to go into over drive. It was amazing how wrapped around her finger he was. She was so small yet he wanted her to be the biggest thing in his life.

He wanted nothing but to hide her in a tower and keep her all to himself.

And thats why he pulled away from her and stood her up on the ground.

"You better leave." he said through gritted teeth and he turned and sat on couch.  
He slouched forward rubbing a hand on his neck.

"Wha-" she said, a little out of breath from the whole thing. _He was the most bipolar guy she knew._

"Are you death as well stupid? Leave!" he yelled he pressed his hands to his forehead.  
_Come on Levy you need to get away from me, if you don't-_

"Only if you tell me a reason. And after _that_ it better be a good one."

He growled in frustration. "I-I over heard Marcov talking to the 1st guild master. About what happened with the orphan kids."

"So? What does that have-"

"Dammit levy, I'm just like the guy who tormented you! You forgave me like you forgave those fuckers that did that to you, just like I did to you."

"Gajeel-."

"You forgave me even though you shouldn't have."

"It's not like-"

He held up a hand, he couldn't look at her, if he did he would never let go. "You deserve someone better then me. And I sure as hell don't deserve someone like you."

"Gajeel, I-"

"Levy!" He yelled and she went quite. "I hurt you. You have a right to be angry and scared of me and not have go deal with me. Dammit Levy, I'm the last person who deserves you. I don't deserve that damn smile, smart brain, and forgivin nature of yours. You shouldn't have to force yourself around me." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, his elbows rested on his knees.

There was silence for a long time, Gajeel sitting on the couch and Levy leaning against the door

"Then don't make me leave."

"Dammit levy."

"No! Just fucking shut up Gajeel, you're talking way to much for the idiot you are!" she yelled. She never swore. He shut up but didn't look up.

"Yes I still have nightmares of what happened at the orphanage, even though I forgave them I'm still scared of what happened." She walked over to him, dropped her bag, crouched down, and rested a hand on his knee.

"And I was scared of you." She felt his muscles tighten. "But I'm not now. The Gajeel I care about Is here now. I'm scared of the Gajeel back then. Because that wasn't the real you."

"That doesn't excuse it."

She breathed deeply. "Still, I don't blame you for the, I can't. I never could, after I've met the real you. The you back then was just following orders, that Gajeel hurts the one I in front of me. Gajeel, five, well twelve years ago if you want, I ran into that boy-" She couldn't say his name. "He was just the same as when we where little. Lucky I was with Cana or things could have gotten ugly when he tried to attack me."

Gajeel made a mental note to find this guy and kill him.

Levy continued. "That is _his_ real self, _he_ would never change. What you did, you regret it, and that lets me forgive what you did. Makes me unafraid of you. Trust you."

"You make me sound like I didn't have a choice in hurting you. I picked you out of all the guild. Hell at the time I enjoyed hurting you. I'm not the great guy you make me out to be."

"Im not saying you are 'great' guy." She laughed. "Gajeel you're far from it. Sometimes I wonder why I became so in love with you."

That got him to look up.. He saw her looking at him smiling and his heart leapt painfully. She had said the words he hadn't realized just how much he wanted her to say. He was totally naive to not see she was attracted to him but to actually say it so bluntly and with out hesitance had caught him by surprise.

"You're rash, aggressive, thick headed, and got a horrible tongue."

"What-" he wanted to question her but she coverd his mouth.

"But then I remember everything else."She was blushing now clearing her throat. "How, despite his harsh words, was so gentle to me. Who always seemed to be there when I needed him. Who was strong and loyal and protective of this guild and his Nakama. Who's actions are kind even though his words may seem harsh." She squeezed his knee. "I-I've never felt like this about anyone. Not even remotely. When you first came to this guild I was scared, I thought you where the same guy that attacked me. But you're obviously not. So Gajeel, if you don't want to hurt me then don't tell me to leave. Don't say I'm better off with out you."

"Levy."

"Trust me." Those words hit him harder then when she confessed to him. She was the last person who should be asking for him to trust her. Hell, he should be begging her to trust him.

She thought about what Cana said. "And if that doesn't convince you and you're still going to say you don't deserve me." she stood in front of him pulling lifting his chin. "Then If that's the case I deserve who I want and I want no one but you. I want to belong to no one but you."

She blushed heavily then and smiled shyly.

"Since words aren't your strong suite." he growled at that.

"Let me say this in a way you would understand." she moved onto his lap so that her knees rested on either side of him the rest of Her body up straight so she was just a bit taller then him and held his face in her small hands. He only looked at her unbelieving, that this girl would still be here and doing this.

And she, still blushing heavily, kissed him gently.

It was honestly the best kiss Gajeel had ever felt. it was small, slightly unsure, and totally levy. She pressed harder demanding he'd do something.

He brought an arm around her back and he kissed her back. At the move she gave a slight moan that made him crazy. He brought his hand to her blue curls and tangled it through it.

He deepened the kiss even more by opening her lips and slipped his tung into her mouth. She gasped but soon followed his lead. God she tasted good. He wanted to hold her like this for so long and now that he finally could he still didn't believe it.  
He pulled away from her lips and kiss her jaw trailing to her ear and bitting it lightly. She gasp and he felt her body relax which made him growl in pleasure.  
He continued to trail kisses down her neck nipping and sucking at her skin until he came to her shoulder and pulled back suddenly.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked at his sudden stop, then she saw where he was looking.  
On her shoulder, which she ahd forgotten to cover up this morning was a inch long white scar.

"I've never noticed it before." He said rubbing it with his thumb.

"I usually cover it up with makeup and clothes, I forgot this morning."

He nodded then leaned in and kissed it gently. He felt her grab his shirt and twist it in her small fists trying to pull him closer.  
He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't deserve you." He said

She leaned back and frowned annoyed. "When are you going to quit saying that?"

He smiled slyly. "Never." She hit him. "Hey! Gihi, just think of it as my way of saying I love you."

"Mmhm," she pecked his lips, not letting him know how realized she felt hearing him say those words."I prefer it when you say it plainly."

"Hey beggars can't be choosers, shrimp." He teased and she laughed as he pulled her close and kissed her again passionately. It was hard for her to imagine just moments ago they had been fighting. Then again; if he wasn't so thick minded they could have skipped that whole thing and gone straight to this.

"What are you thinking?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Just that if you would just talk to me, and not been a stubborn ass, we could have skipped that whole dramatic scene we just had and gone straight to this."

"Gihi, admit it you enjoy that. You always love butting heads with me."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me." He said with a wicked grin. She punched him in the arm which only made him laugh.

"So does this me we're a thing?" Levy asked trying hard not to smile to big but failing miserably.

"If you want to call it that."

"MiraJane is going to have a field day." Levy said laughing.

"About, that." He looked up and stroked a bit of her messy hair out of her face his eyes flicked all over her face. "We need to keep this a secret."

"What. Why? Don't you want this?" She said nervously, was he embarrassed?

He pulled her forehead against his and smiled reading her facial expression. "Of course I want you shrimp. And that's why."

"I don't-"

"It's to keep ya safe. You know about my situation with the Ivan. If he found the truth out he would go after you to get back at me. And it would kill me if you got injured again because of me."

"I'm not scared." She said.

"Gihi, course you ain't. But I am."

"You, the Great Iron Dragon Slayer, scared?" she said teasing lightly.

"Only if it comes to you. What do you say? Can you do this for me?"

She smiled pulling him down and kissed him. "Only cause you begged."

"Hey now!" He growled.

She laughed and jumped off him before he could get his revenge. She looked back and smiledat him and all he could think was how gorgeous she was. "I'll keep it a secret. But when this business with him ends you won't be able to hide long."

"I'm won't be complaining." He said standing up and grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him a mischievous look on his face. "Besides most of them, from what I picked up, already call us a couple. It's going to be difficult to keep them from gossiping about us."

"Let them, they're just rumors, Ivan won't act on those. And let them think what they like, if people think we're together, fine, keeps other guys away from you."

"Gajeel Redfox do I detect a possessive streak in you?" She asked.

He laughed. "What can I say I'm a dragon, we are very possessive of our things."

She thought about it then smiled. "I think I can live with that."

He grinned before kissing her deeply only to pull away soon after. "Come on, I'm starved all this damn arguing and crap has gotten me starving. And I can think of one other person who is too."  
And if on cue her stomached growled making him laughed. They were about to head out the door when Levy remembered something.

"A wait my bag." She walked over and picked it up unaware of the letter falling out. She slipped it on. "Ready."

"Wait." Gajeel walked over and picked it up. "You dropped this."

Gajeel noticed levy's smiled faded.

Gajeel flipped it over. "Looks old."

"It is, probably around twenty four years old." She sat down on the couch.

"How would you know?" He held out the card an she grabbed it.

"It's from my father. He probably wrote it when I was born and was suppose to be for my eighteenth birthday, but I'm six years late so that would make it about twenty four years." She stroked it with her hand. She looked strained.

"Well, why haven't you opened it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't seem to open it."

Gajeel sat next to her and leaned back. "Hell just open it. If its from your dad then it would be something important. Hey, maybe he left you tons of money."

Levy shook her head. "We never had much money. He treasured knowledge more then gold."

"Whatever. Just open it, I'll be here if it tries to bite you." He teased.

She laughed half heartedly rolling her eyes. "Thanks, that makes me feel_ so_ much better."

After a bit of silence and levy just holding the letter Gajeel grew tired and snatched it out of her hands. "This is taking to long."

He turned a finger into a knife and cut it opened and pulled a letter out. Levy reached up to stop him in futile.

He held it out of her reach. "Now do I have to read it out loud or are you going to be a good bookworm and actually read it."

"I will, just give it to me Gajeel." He looked her over before handing it back. She unfolded it and started reading, he, curios, looked over her shoulder.

"And it was turning out to be such a nice evening." she muttered.


	7. Chapter 7 - Words of the Past

**_Short chapter that goes with six but I felt it should be in its_**** own space.**

_My dear sweet Levy,_

_I had hoped you will would never need to read this letter, for if you are then that means I have passed on. And I, of all people, know how unpredictable this world can be to us living on it. So incase of the worst I write this now to give you some important information that I can't risk you ever not knowing of. Believe me when I would have liked to tell you all this in person. _

_First off this is my will. I am slightly ashamed I don't have much to leave you with but I've set aside a bank account and will be filling it with whatever extra money I come across (Who knew your dad would be such a savvy investor). Hopefully there will be a decent sum in there by the time your eighteen. There is a slip in this envelope that gives you the bank address and account. Don't spend it all on books now._

_The second is a much more serious matter and the main reason I write you this letter now. You may want to sit down for what I write may shock you, I know I would be._

_You're a dragon slayer, and I am not your biological father.  
You are the Knowledge Dragon Slayer. _

_You remember all those stories I told you about Levieviany? When I was a young naive traveling scholar I accdently came across the Great Library She had mad her home. Turns out she still lived there.  
She welcomed me into her walls and I learned so much from its pages and from that great dragon. I could had stayed a life time but I still wouldn't have had enough time.  
But sadness would soon fill these walls, Levieviany was dying, yet one thing kept her from leaving this world. _

_You, Levy. _

_You where just a toddler and wouldn't remember but she loved you, and you her. But then who wouldn't love you even then you had a smile that could win over any heart. _  
_You won mine at least. _  
_Levieviany saw the small bond between us during my stay there and knowing of her soon death, wished for me to be your guardian, and when the time was right, reawaken your dragon slaying part._

_This is where the parcel that came with this letter comes in. Inside is a enchanted book created by Levieviany to awaken your dragon Slayer self and regain the knowledge and memories she hid a away from you. Even as a toddler you where a powerful mage. You trapped me in a few Jistu Shiki while I was there, me and Levieviany had quite a few good laughs about that. _  
_But without the strength of a dragon to teach and control your powers at such a young age, Levieviany to the precaution and lock away your memories and powers to be safe. When you come to the age were you are able to control it and realize it on your own, all you would have to do is read the book and you will be reopened and your memories and gift. If I was alive I would have told you when you would be thirteen but with out me I'm taking the risk and waiting until your eighteen. _  
_I hope you can except this part of you levy and know that this will not change who you are._  
_If you're anything like you are now you've grown into a wonderful strong, caring girl. _

_Know that I love you Levy, even if I'm not your biological father I am still your true father and I love you with all my heart and soul. You brought new meaning into my world and I thank the heavens every minute we've spent and are going to spend together and that even now as you read this I am watching over you and smiling. _

_With love and Farewells,_

_Your Father, Isaiah_

Levy's sat the letter down on the couch next to her unable to say or think of anything.

"Fuck." Was all Gajeel said and she had to laugh. because for some reason that particular word seem fit perfectly for the situation. It was a lot to take in and she had no idea what to think or feel.

Knowledge Dragon?

Not her real father?

Slayer?

"I'm, Im a dragon slayer?" She whispered disbelieving.

"No wonder you read a lot Levy. It's practically a food source for you. Plus that explains your defense mechanism. In danger, dragon slayers have a natural adrenalin boost in their powers. And with not being train to control it, it could comes out all at once lik- Levy!" He yell suddenly as she made a mad dash to the bathroom and heaved up in the toilet.

She didn't here Gajeel come in behind her but she felt his hand on her shoulder to help keep the shaking down.

"Breath." he said calmly after she finished and she took a large breath then another. Gajeel reached over and grabbed a cup of water from the sink and handed it to her. She gulped it down grimacing at the vile taste in her mouth.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded holding up a hand which he took and carefully brought her to her feet.

"Sorry about that." She murmured leaning against him.

"Don't blame ya. It's a lot to take in I bet." He said and steered her back to the couch.

"It's just, me a dragon slayer? I don't have the fangs, power or heightened senses. It's hard to believe this is real." She said sitting back down.

He remained standing and crossed his arms. "Ain't letter said your powers where locked? Maybe those things are locked up as well. Where is this book anyways"

"In my bag." She reached over to her bag and pulled out the parcel unwrapping it. It was bound in a smooth blue leather, gold trimming and sad no title. On the opening was a silver lock that prevented the book being opened.

"How does it open?" He asked, seeing no key whole.

"Its locked with a spoken ruin password." She said staring at the book blankly.

"you know it?"

She shrugged. "It will give me a question and if I answer correctly it will open. I just hope they chose something I could answer."

He waited for her to do something then seeing she had no intention of doing anything, grabbed the book from her lap. _What kind a book doesn't have a title? _He glanced at the script mage beside him.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you not enthusiastic to read a book." He teased and was rewarded with a slight tug on her lips.

He tossed the book back on her lap. "Quite Stalin an opening it."

She didn't budge just stared at the book.

"What ya afraid of?"

"A lot of things actually." She said stroking the book. "What will happen? What did my father mean by awakening? What if its dangerous? What will change? Will I change all together or will it just effect my powers?" She paused. "I don't want to change."

"You worry to much." He growled.

"I worry the right amount." She said setting the book to her side. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, then the right amount is to much."

"This isn't funny Gajeel. What if my whole personality changes when I awaken this side of me? My dad certainly wouldn't know for sure and I sure don't? What if I won't be Levy anymore." He could tell she was going to start crying again.

"Ya ain't gonna." He said flicking her forehead.

"Gajeel!" She yelled rubbing the spot he had hit. "This is serious."

"I am serious."

"I don't know anything about-"

"Trust me, you ain't got nothin to worry about."

"Like you'd know." She said tired.

"Idiot." He leaned over her so both his hands rested on the back of the couch on either side of her. Leaning in close he kissing her chastely. She pushed him back and looked at him who was grinning mischievously.

"What was that?" She said mad, and a little out of breath.

"Trying to get you to remember." He said leaning in close again. Very please when she didn't try back away, now only a breaths width away their noises barley touching.

"Remember what?" She said annoyed but he saw her eyes slipping close.

"Of who the hell you're talking too." He saw her eyes widen in realization but he claimed her lips again. She can answer later, right now he really wanted to kiss this idiot.

She mumbled something he couldn't catch then felt her give in under him, _guess she had the same thought._ He tangled one of his hands in her unruly hair and tilted her head up to get better access to her lips.

A while later both needing to breathe they pulled apart. Somehow in there moment of passion they had switch positions, Gajeel sat on the couch with Levy sitting sideways in his lap her arms around his neck.

"You stupid dragon slayer." She said. "Now is definitely not the time for this."

"It got the message through your thick head though didn't it?" He laughed. "Now do you trust me? Ya ain't gonna change."

She nodded. "I guess I can trust the word of my dragon slayer. Even if he is a jerk."

"Hey!" He said and he laughed.

He reached over to the book and waved it in her face. "You gonna open it now? Since you have the word of a dragon slayer that you aren't going to go all evil?"

She nodded and took it from him. She started to move off his lap but he gripped her waist and pulled her back on so her back rested against his chest.

"I like you here." He mumbled into her hair and he could practically feel the bluenette blushing under him.

"Fine." She said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserable.

He chuckled at her attempt and pulled her closer to him wrapping an arms round her waist. "So. Lets see ya open this thing."

He felt her take a deep breath then ramble off something he couldn't catch.

Suddenly she spoke up. "Gajeel, I'm going to warn you, this is a hologram book, meaning that while I'll be reading I'll be seeing all the words and images in my head. so don't freak out when I'm sitting here staring at blank pages."

"Got it." He said and she continued with whatever she had been mumbling earlier. He watch as she went silent for a moment then heard the a ticking noise and the book fall open. He peered around her shoulder and just like she said it looked completely blank to him. He shrugged and leaned his head back deciding this was probably going to take awhile.

_So much for food._

**_Levy POV (_**_last bit was sort of back and forth**)**_

She had just begun to speak the incantation to awaken the question locking the book when suddenly in her minds eye the words she had been saying began to take shape in her head.

_A hologram book. These are really rare. _She wondered, she herself had only read one other. She stopped long enough to tell Gajeel this before finishing the incantation.

Suddenly a voice spoke in her head.

**If one seeks passage into my pages answer this, what am I?**

**My name is fierce, bold, when on the tongue it's pronounced**

**Yet I'm delicate and light, one of me much smaller then a mouse.**

**They say I look like the Mighty that had once owned the sky**

**Yet we are of the earth where our mother, nature, provides.**

**We stand pose like a choir uniform in our rows, Looking ready to release a most powerful roar**

**But sadly, when are lips are opened not a note will ever soar. **

**At last we are only the silent, short lived beauty**

**Who stand to the side, having one simple duty.**

Levy smiled, her father made this one up when she was just a little girl.

In her head she formed the image the answer and waited.

_come on, please be it -Yes!_

The book clicked and fell open and just when she looked at the pages her mind was transported away.

She mind came to a picture perfect valley. Honestly, it looked like a fairy tail place, With a beautiful trickling water fall, Lush green trees, flowers and grass, and sunlight shone bright giving it that final touch.

_"_It feels so real!" She gasped. She could hear the water running, birds chirping, the trees rustling in the soft breeze. She could feel the breeze! and smell the aroma of the flowers. This was nothing like the other hologram book she read. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, It was your favorite spot to visit as a child." Came a soft but powerful voice behind her. She whirled around stumbled back at the sight behind her.

"Hello daughter."

*****Authors notes*****

-Surprise! Levy's a Dragon slayer (Though I bet nearly all of you saw _that _one coming)

But I'm just getting started. (Muahahaha)

-Also spring break is over so I may be **posting slower**, so SORRY in advance! (yeah for school...)

-PS Sorry about the extra fluff and stuff in this since it doesn't really go, I just couldn't resist...

*******Bonus! - the riddle -*******

**I'm curios if any one got my riddle (I want to know if its totally obvious or just plain bad or actually decent) had to make it up on the spot. Tell me what you think it if you have a chance and I'll tell you if you're right!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Reunion

"Hello daughter."

"Gah!" she said taken aback. She took step back and tripping falling on her butt.

She had been prepared to see images of a dragon, a recorded message, given information or something along those lines.

But she hadn't expected to actually have her talk directly to her. Or to be so huge.

The dragon in question was lounging in the large open area that had been behind her. It's front legs where crossed in front of her like a cat, a pair of pearl white wings tucked snugly onto her back. Blue scales covered her body head to claw and seemed to shift between every shade of blue imaginable. On the crown of her head Two horns curled back on her head while smaller ones formed a 'v' on her brow giving her the look of a crown on her head. A pare of golden eyes locked on Levy with gentle and slightly amused look.

And she was the spitting image of the sketches her father had drawn, except know she understood why he always complained he could never capture her true beauty.

The great dragon laughed at the frozen-in-awe girl. "Don't be frighten. I won't bite. Now, come closer and let me get a good look at you."

"You can talk!" Levy said finally able to get something out of her mouth. She stood up and brush wed herself up.

"Well of course I can. What did you expect? bark like a dog?"

"I mean, I'm talking with you, I was expecting a sort of recording. Nothing like this. This is unlike any hologram books I've ever heard of!" She said waving at everything around her. Most hologram books where pre-recored and obviously not real. And if she didn't know any better she would believe this was the real world.

She gave a tutting noise. _Dragons could make a tutting noises? _"You underestimate me Levy dear. This isn't just a simple hologram book. When I created this, I bound it with a part of my soul. Though my body is gone, you're practically talking to the original." She raised her head dignified like. "What else would you expect front the one who created the hologram book in the first place?"

_Amazing. _Levy liked her already.

The dragon brought its head near the ground again. "Now come and let me have a look at you. I haven't seen you in ages"

Levy walked forward until she was ten feet away when the dragon spoke. "You've turned into a beautiful young women."

"Thanks." Was all levy could muster up to say.

"Have a seat. We have a lot to discuss."  
Levy sat cross legged on the ground in front of the dragon and waited.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions but we don't have the time at the moment. You can only read the book for so long it drains your magic. And you can't calculate the time here , like in all books, it changes speeds so sometimes an hour here could equal a day in the real world or a day here could equal fifteen minutes."

"Then how will I know?"

"I'll know and will send you back to the real world before you get to close to your limit." Levy nodded in understanding.

"Now, guessing from your age your father has passed away before your thirteenth birthday?" Levy nodded and the dragon shook her head. "I'm sorry, he was a good man. I wouldn't have entrusted you to anyone else."

"I'm glad you chose him." Levy said and the dragon smiled. Despite her razor teeth levy thought it was very gentle looking.

"First thing first, upon opening this book you unlocked your dragon senses. That's probably why everything looks very detailed and you can smell and hear everything very well at the moment. It's not the book but in fact your new heighten senses."

Levy hadn't noticed but now that she thought about it, she could see details very clearly now. and smell the distinct smell of the plants and hear the squirrel in the tree other there-

"Your fangs won't grow in for a while though but they will turn up eventually. your regular k-9 teeth have to fall out first"

So she would get the teeth! She couldn't help but run her finger over them looking for any signs of the fangs.

"First I'm going to awaken what you know and we'll begin with where we had left off. Do you understand?"

Levy nodded, she had thousands of questions but something told her this will answer more then a few of them. "I'm ready."

"When I reawaken your powers your other memories of your time with me will also come back." Levy nodded again. She was excited but also nervous so she wanted her to hurry up before she changed her mind.

The dragon closed her eyes and Levy watched as a small blue flame formed in front of the dragons face then float down to stop in front of levy. Hesitantly she reached out for it and, just before her fingers came into contact, she looked up at Levievany, to see if what she was doing was right. The knowledge Dragon gave her a reassuring nod.

Levy let out a breath and touched the light. _Here goes nothing._

It flashed brightly causing Levy to close here eyes, and thats when everything came at her.

First came the memories of her child hood,

_-Climbing up Levievany's back and jumping off into the waters below.-_

_-Crying at a scrapped knee from trying to climb a tree.-_

_-Running around in a huge library, her fingers trailing across the spines of the books, as she looked for her dragon.-_

_-The first time she met the red haired man, her father, and trapping him in a jitszu trap where he had to shave his head to get out, the- disappointment when Levievany over ruled it so he didn't have to_

_-Nights by the grand fire, just the three of them, as Leviavany and Her father took turns sharing storie_s.-

Levy could feel tears in her eyesand she wiped them away smiling. She wanted to laugh and cry as all these memories came flooding over her.

Then came the memories of what she learned;

-Solid script words flashed across her eyes, some she had never imagined creating. She saw images of Leviavany conjuring them in lessons before having her try.

-Jutsu Shiki, ruins ran through her head depicting different types of traps and ways to rewrite them. A few images of her even being put in them herself to try and solve getting out of them in a certain time, with Levievany watching her closely.  
_This would have made the talent show fiasco so much easier, _She thought recognizing a few Freed had used.

There where also a few Dark Écriture enchantments. _She didn't even know she could do that type of Letter Magic!_

It ended as suddenly as it had started. With a gasp the light around her faded and she could open her eyes. She smiled and wipe away her tears. "I never knew. I had no idea-" She said then looked up at the dragon in from of her with new eyes.

"Lele!" She yelled remembering the less the elegant nickname she had given to the dragon. Levy got up and ran to the dragon and hugged her front leg like she had done when she was little, even now she still couldn't grab all the way around. She pressed her face against her smooth warm scales and cried.

"I've missed you." she whispered finding it strange to say those words. Technically she hadn't known who levievany was until today yet it felt like she had known her all her life and was finally was reunited again.

Levievany laughed nudging her the gently with her nose. "It's nice to have you back daughter."

"It's- I can't believe this! I never knew, this, this is amazing!" Levy smiled wiping her eyes looking up at the dragon.

"I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic. I was honesty worries you would refuse to open this book, but I can see I was just a worried old dragon."

"Of course I would have! I'm a dragon slayer, I can't be afraid of facing a dragon." She said

"You are a dragon slayer but you much to learn still."

"Hm?" _I have more to learn?_

"I couldn't teach you everything in the short time we where together before we separated. You have yet to learn advance Dark Écriture and Jutsu Shiki, plus your true power, dragon script. This is mainl the whole reason for the book, to continue your training."

Levy jumped back excited. "Lets start right know then! I'm-woah!"

Levievany had wrapped her tail around the bluenette and pulled her away sitting her back down a ways from her. "All in good time, for now how about a little test run with what you do know. Times almost up for your visit today and so it's to late to start anything new."

"Fine." Levy said a little disappointed that she couldn't learn what Dragon Script was, sounded exciting.

She swore she say Levievany roll her eyes "Always one eager to jump in and learn knew things." She said. "Ready?"

Levy nodded bracing herself, for the first time in her life she was excited for a battle.

"Now lets see, where should we start..."

**Gajeel POV**

He hadn't known when he had fallen asleep but next thing he knew he was awaken to the sound of a book closing and a loud sneeze. "Bless you." He mumbled rubbing his eyes, _What times is it?_

He felt shrimp jump off his lap slapping his knee as she did. _Someones in a good mood, _he thought.

_"_Gajeel!" She said excitedly. "You wouldn't believe what just happened! I met Lele! I remember all of it! I remember the great library, I can do Jitzu Shiki! And Dark Écriture! Also lele said something about this thing called Dragon script-"

"Hey hey, slow down there shrimp, what happened?" He opened his eyes to the practically glowing figure in front of him, then she let out another horrible sneeze. "Catching a cold?"

She shook her head. "No, it's these dragon senses, I can smell everything and its making me sn-sn-sneeze- Achoo!" she let out another. "How do you guys handle this?"

"Gihi you'll get use to it. Now what the hell happened? Who the hell is Lele?""

She sat down next to him and started telling him all about the this world she saw inside the book where she met her dragon and that she unlocked all these memories and could remember things about her past and that she could do all these different types of letter magic.

He was impressed, he knew this girl was a special one, yet who knew she had that kind of power. As she talked he couldn't help but remember when he first witnessed her using her letter magic to rewrite Freeds trap. He had never seen strength like that, one that didn't demand brute strength and force, but intelligence and patience. It had annoyed the hell out of him but also intrigued him into making him sit there and watch her, trying to find a way he could beat her yet finding it impossible.

And here she was, now a dragon slayer, wielding the power that had baffled him. When he had first read she was a dragon slayer it had puzzled him on how you could slay a dragon with letter magic. Yet as she talked about traps and Dark Écriture and he could see it. All the other dragon slayers powers relied on their brute strength and dragon magic to be slayers but hers again required tactical and swift thinking. It also really turned him on.

Yet, there was something else that tugged at the back of his thoughts. He knew what it was, he want to ignore it but it was like an itch that he couldn't scratch. He was jealous.

Annoyed that she was able to meet her dragon again, true not in its real form, but all the same it was more then he had. He'd been looking for Metalicana for years with no luck and here she is talking about what she had just done with her Levievany who she had just found out about today. _Not many guys could say he jealous of his girls dragon._

"Gajeel?" He was pulled out of his thoughts to a concerned looking levy. Guess his face was giving it away. She looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask about yours and Natsu's dragons, I just got caught up-" He smiled and rub the top of her head like he allays did and smiled.

"It's fine, I know I would have forgotten. I'm happy for ya really, it was just making me think of Metalicana." He didn't want to wreck her mood.

"I'll be sure to ask her next time." She said genuinely.

"There's a next time?" He thought it was a one time go.

"Mhmm. You see reading drains my magic so I can only read so much every day. Plus she need to teach me this thing called dragon script which I've never heard of before. I didn't get all the training you and Natsu did so I have some catching up to do."

"Well when you do I, I call first match against the new Levy Dragon Slayer." He said.

"It's a date." She said kissing his cheek before getting up. This girl was already way to comfortable around him, not that he was complaining. But hell they just got together- he looked at the clock.

"Fuck!" He said standing up and heading towards the door

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"Check the fucking time! The games start in an hour."

"What?" She had no Idea she had been reading _that_ long! She grabbed the book and shoved it into her bag chasing Gajeel out the door. "Wait for me!"

*****Authors notes*****

After writing this I just totally realized that I pretty much made a horcrux out of the book Levys dragon gave her, like tom riddles diary sort of. S shout out to J.K Rowling for subconsciously giving me the idea.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fairy Tail Gets A New Dragon

Levy leaned on her side against the wall alone watching the emptying hallways of the Stadium, impatiently.

She had been able to convince Jet and Droy to go on ahead of her saying she had things to discuss with Master Makarov. Which wasn't a lie but not the entire truth.

She was also waiting for Gajeel.

"What you doing loitering 'round here?" Said a voice behind her that made her smile. "Not safe to be alone."

"I'm waiting here for my boyfriend, he's really slow sometimes." She retorted smiling up at the iron dragon.

He tussled her hair and grumbled. "Wise guy eh?"

"What can I say, you rubbed off on me." She laughed and she glanced around, seeing no one she knew, jumped up and peck him on the cheek.

"Quiet it short stuff." He said but she could see him trying to hide a smile. It was funny, she had thought, now that they were dating she ha expected them to be more awkward around each other but in fact it was just the opposite. They were ven more comfortable around each other, no more dancing around in circles and hiding emotions. This just felt normal to her, right. Even if they still had to pretend they where still only friends.

She looked up at him. "So, about what happened today. Do they-?"

He held up a hand and nodded. "Yeah, but I need to talk to the old man about that first. He makes the final decision."

Levy nodded. "I'll come with then, I saw him Laxus, and Mavis heading off together in the directn of the gardens near here."

"Always one step ahead eh shrimp?" Gajeel chuckled following her and Levy was glad he couldn't see her blush.

"Well, I needed to talk with him later anyway, about me being - ah - what I am."

"A bad ass Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel corrected which made Levy chuckle a little. Even though she came to terms with being one easily, it still felt weird to say it. Even though she had come to terms with being one easily it just didn't fit, it just seemed to tough for her, Unreal.

"Get use to it girl." he said reading her thoughts. "It's who you are."

That was for sure. Those Dragon senses of hers had sure kicked in. She smelled everything, heard everything, and her vision had sharpened. She nearly passed out when the first got to the stadium. Gajeel had to keep her steady and explain that she had to not focus on everything, let the junk pass by her. Halfway through the day it had gotten better but she had a ways to go.

"Yeah, It's just, I've always been Levy the Script Mage, and in one evening I'm now Levy the Dragon slayer."

"Who's a Slayer?" Someone yelled.

They looked to there left and saw Makarov, Mavis, and Laxus sitting on the other side of the fountain they had been walking by. Laxus was staring at them with a disbelieving face while Mavis and Makarov glanced between them wondering whats going on.

_He must have heard us talking with his own dragon hearing. _Levy thought as the circled around the fountain.

"What are you saying Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"Hell if I know, Levy was saying something about her being a damn Dragon Slayer." He scoffed. "As if.

Gajeel growled. "Got a problem with that? You ain't even a real one"

"Gajeel-" Levy said seeing where this was going.

"I can still kick your ass."

"Just try." Gajeel said getting into his face.

"What is going on?" Makarov said standing between them and pushing them apart with a little to much force sending both of them falling backwards.. Makariv raised an eyebrow and looked at levy.

"Um, well you see, it all started out-"

"She is a Dragon Slayer. Her dad and dragon locked up her powers and that book you gave her reawakened them." Gajeel said standing up

"What book?"

"Remember the package you gave me in your office?" He nodded. "It was a hologram book, and in it contained a part of the dragon Levievany, turns out I'm her dragon slayer, she sent me to live with my father, someone she trusted, to take care of me."

"Why would she hide your powers?" Mavis asked.

"Um, since I was still young and my powers still not harnessed, it would have been dangerous with out a dragon to control them, so they waited until I was eighteen. But I'm a few years late."

"Where's the proof?" Laxus said and Gajeel glared at him. "I'm just saying that Levy of all people? You got to be kid-"

Makarov slapped Laxus on the back of his head and sent him flying. "Hold your tongue grandson." He turned to Levy and smiled brightly. "So you're a dragon slayer! I always knew all along. You're a special girl."

Levy could practically feel Gajeel rolling his eyes. "Thanks."

"What is your slaying power?" Mavis asked.

"Ah, I'm a Knowledge Dragon Slayer."

"How the hell would that kill a dragon?" said Laxus who came back rubbing his head.

"You-"

"I got this Gajeel." He looked at her and shrugged she turned to lax us. "Well, I haven't learned my true dragon powers, Dragon Script, but I can do all types of letter magic, like freed." An idea popped into her head, he wanted to know what a . "For example I can do Jutsu Shiki."

She pointed at Laxus and chanted a string of words so fast he didn't even realize what she was doing. After a couple seconds she stopped and dropped her hand. "And I'm pretty good at it."

"What the hell was that? No one can do Jutsu Shiki that fast." Laxus asked standing up. "I'm out of here." he took forward then ran into something that shown a bright purple then disappeared.

Gajeel turned to the sly smiling girl. "You didn't" she just grinned wider.

"What the hell!" he punched at the invisible wall and it shown the purple ruin walls of a Jutsu Skiki trap. He swore and shot lighting at it but it was no use.

Makarov laughed. "I thought I'd never see the day."

Mavis giggled. "Thats quiet impressive Levy."

"Thanks, it's just a simple one I have on hand, couldn't hold a dragon, or slayer for to long." she turned to Laxus. "But Imagine a dragon size one."

Laxus crossed his arms and stayed silent.

"Why is that man in a purple box?" they turned around and saw a kid staring at them.

"He's in a time out." Mavis said.

"Hey!"

"So be a good boy and run along or you'll get trapped in one too." The little boy nodded and ran off and they turned back to Laxus.

Makarovo sighed. "You better get out of there Laxus, We are causing to much of a scene."

"How the hell do I-" On cue words popped over his head.

_"Say; I like fluffy Bunnies."_

Gajeel burst out laughing, Makarov and Mavis joining him. Levy smiled in victory. _T__his was so her payback for him shooting lighting at her and Gajeel all that time ago._

"The hell! This isn't funny." He yelled and sent another wave of lightning but to no prevail. "I'd rather die in here."

A second line appeared under the first line.

_"Or admit Levy McGarden is a Dragon Slayer." _

"Can you do that?" Levy asked walking up to the edge of the trap.

He looked at her hard then smirked. "Don't jude a book by there cover eh?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Levy waked forward and held out a hand. "Nekama?"

"I'll acknowledge ya." He said nodding and the purple ruins dissolved around him. He lifted a hand a shook hers. He had to admit, he had never expected to be impressed. He still had a lot to learn about this damn fairy tail guild.

He looked over and grinned at Gajeel. "I feel bad for ya." Gajeel raised an eyebrow so he continued. "Now there are three dragon slayers in fairy tail that are better then you."

Levy rolled her eyes and held back a swearing iron dragon slayer. "Now that that's over, we should discuss why we really came here Gajeel."

He stopped struggling and stopped. "Fine."

Makarov sat on the side of the fountain. "I Assume you're talking about the Raven Tail situation?"

"Yeah, so what happens now?"

"Your missing is canceled. I don't think my son won't be trusting you any time soon and I'd rather not have one of my children risk there necks like that."

"What happened to them?" Levy asked.

"Ivan is in custody along with a few other members but who knows if or how long they will be kept in confinement." He gave them a serious look. "Watch your backs you two. He may want revenge."

They nodded glancing at each other. _Guess we are keeping us a secret a bit longer._

He jumped and stretched. "But I'm sure you have nothing to wary about. Now, enough business, who needs a drink?"

"I wouldn't mind one." Laxus agreed and the three headed off leaving Gajeel and Levy trailing far behind.

"So." Levy said with a sigh. "Keeping it a secret a bit longer?"

"Only a while, maybe after the games when we are back at our Guild. Where raven tails not so close." He said. _  
_

"Fine." She said pouting. Hey, she was allowed to.

"You really want them to know don't you?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I feel bad hiding it like we are ashamed of it. Which isn't true. They are our Nekama, they have a right to know."

"Well they can suffer if it means keeping you safe." Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled off into a small alley. She was about to ask what the big idea was when she felt him pull her into a kiss.

_Oh. _Not complaining about a chance to kiss him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Gajeel lifted her up and he leaned against the wall behind him tangling his other hand in her hair and slipping a tongue into her mouth. They stayed like that for awhile exploring each others mouths until they where both breathing hard.

"You're cruel." She teased.

"How so?"

"You make it hard to be mad at you."

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Hmm, if this is how to keep me on your good side I ain't complaining."

She rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm. "Perv. Now Come on and put me down you big iron head."

He put her down. "Fine, I could use a drink anyways."

As they entered the bar they caught the last part of a speech the master was giving.  
"Thus for reasons her powers where kept hidden but now have bloomed. So, please welcome are newest Dragon Slayer, Levy McGarden!"

_Wait what? _Levy hadn't thought about telling the guild. She had wanted to but hadn't expected Makarov to do it so soon. It caught her by surprise. She stared at everyone in front of her all with shocked faces staring at her.

Levy felt her face grow red. _Do they think it's weird? I bet they don't believe me. What if they are mad I didn't tell them? Do they know I only found out myself?_

She chuckled nervously and broke the silence. "Surprise? Hope you guys can except me still."

She had have worried. Suddenly everyone was shouting congratulations or howling enthusuaticly. Before she could really comprehend to she was dragged into a mass of Fairy Tail guild member slapping her on the back.  
"Who knew! Are Levy a Dragon Slayer!"  
"Should have out her in the games as well!"  
"Let's see some of them powers!"  
"Our little Levy, a great dragon slayer."

Lucy made her way towards her and hugging her. "This is amazing Levy! I'm so proud. I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" She said beaming.

"Thanks, and I only found out recently myself." Levy said a lost for words. She glanced around for Gajeel who had taken a spot at a table near the edge watching with amusement. He raised and eyebrow when they locked eyes and laughed. _So much for a rescue. _

Lucy steered her to a table where the master stood and called for drinks. She turned back to her friend about to speak but a certain pink haired someone interrupted her.

"You a Dragon slayer I hear? That makes five for Fairy Tail!" He shouted in victory like he had one some competition. "No other guild can beat us now!"

"We should change our guild name to Dragon Tail!" A near naked Gray shouted which got a roar from the crowd.

"Put some close on boy! And I ain't naming my guild after a bunch of lousy dragon slayers!" Makarov shouted behind her. "No offense to though Levy." He added and she beamed.

"None taken."

"So how about a battle some time?" Natsu asked. "I wanna see what Knowledge Dragon powers look like against my fire ones!"

"She'd beat you in a instant you dumb dragon." Gray said punching Natsu. "With her brains alone."

"I'll show you who's a dumb dragon!" Yelled Natsu.

"Already have, when you volunteered for the chariot race." He shot back.

"You're going to die!" He swore and chased after the ice Mage.

"Natsu..." Lucy said exasperated rolling her eyes. "This isn't the guild so don't break anything!"

By now the guild had started the party again leaving Levy in a bit of piece. She beamed at her nekama, Of course They wouldn't even batted an eye at her being a dragon slayer. She was still good old Levy to them, the only thing different was her title.

_Guess I had worried about nothing. _She glanced over at Gajeel who was drinking and laughing as Gray and Natsu wrestled. His eyes flicked over to her and when he saw her staring he smiled behind his raised glass. But their moment didn't last long when Juvia hugged gray, who had been sitting next to him, causing him to spill his drink and yelling at the two.

Levy rolled her eyes at the man she loved, _what am I ever going to do with him. _

Lucy and Levy chatted awhile talking about hers powers, todays games and Lucy's new chapter in her story like nothing had changed. Everyone else was also celebrating todays victory the Fairy Tail way which involved beer, food, gloating and rough housing. Things where in full swing now and Levy had to feel slightly sorry for the bar owner, she could tell that they were staring to get on her nerves.

_Somethings never really do change, _thought Levy and she never wanted them too.

Lucy excused herself to go get another drink and Levy to glance over at Gajeel, who she found had moved nearer her while she had been talking and had fallen asleep. _guess I made him stay up to late_.

"Congratulations Levy." She turned around and saw Erza and Wendy walking up to her. "I always knew you were strong. You'll be a S-class mage in no time."

Levy smiled. "Thanks Erza. But I'm not as stong as you. I don't think I can take you or any of the other S-class mages in a battle."

"Not _yet_ you mean." Erza laughed with a knowing smile sitting in a chair next to them. "I look foward to dueling with you when you become stronger. Like Natsu I am iterated to see how this knowledge dragon powers work."

"Glad to see you up Erza." Lucy said from Levys over side. "You have amazing healing abilities."

Levy looked Erza over, only a few scratched and bandages covered the girl. _Lucky,_ Levy thought, _I bruise way to easily._

"Wendy and Porlyusica are here, after all."

"Ha!" Yelled Mari Jane. "Elf man hasn't recovered even wit those two help."

"So pathetic." Chimed in Lisanna.

"Men." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"At least I can help out you guys in the infirmary. "Wendy said down cast. "Even after Erza's sweeping victory I couldn't win."

"What are you talking about?" Chalrie said, she and Lilly landing next to her. "You did great!"

"Yes Wendy." Erxa said. "For someone your age you fought exceptionally well.

"Everyone was surprised!"

"Yeah you where amazing Wendy." She added in. "I wouldn't have lasted that long that's for sure."

Wendy was beaming by the compliments and was about to speak when a shout came from the other end of the room.

"WINE BARREL SURFING!"

They turned and watched as Nastu came flying at them on top of a roll of barrels. Levy and Lucy jumped out of the way but the others around them weren't so lucky, Especially Gajeel who had a full on collision.

"What the Fuck are you king you fire headed idiot!" He shouted.

Natsu acted innocent. "Wine Barrel surfing. Why? you wanna try too?

Gray hopped on the barrels. "Alright I'll do it!"

He crashed and somehow losses his clothes causing Juvia to faint. Erza jumped and joined the game.

Lucy clapped at the spectical next to her. "Everyones having so much fun!"

Levy elbowed her. "Why don't you join? I bet you can cream them in Barrel surfing."

Lucy blushed. "I'm wearing a skirt."

At that moment Erza zoomed by them and craned into the bar near the owner.

"Somebody in a skort is doing their best falling over as we speak." Levy laughed.

This continued on until Natsu flew to hard and went straight over the counter hitting the shelves of liquor head on and spilling half of them over the bar owner. It didn't help when he sneezed and toasted the hair off her head.

Levy saw murder in the owners eyes as Natsu jumped away laughing to collect the barrels.

_Uh-oh._

"Lu, I think its time to go." She said.

"Huh?" she asked but she didn't have to wait long for an answer

"That's it! Everyone on in Fairy tail get out!" Shouted the bar owner louder then LEy had expected possible. The group grew quiet and turned to look at a large beer covered lady who was practically sizzling from her anger.

Actually it was sizzling.

"Everybody who is a damn Fairy out in five seconds our you'll be the next kindle in the stove!" She yelled again as the alcohol started boiling on her skin.

"Time to go!" Yelled Natsu grabbing Happy and Lucy running out the door.

The rest off them came after piling onto the street after them in a pile of split sides and laughter.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"We'll, I heard there's a spa near here." Levy suggested.

The girls closed in around her. "Spa?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Unknown Motives

Later that same day Levy walked by herself in the direction of the hotel with a small smile in her face.

She should have known better then to suggest fairy tail have a day out in the spa, especially after the bar incident. It had been fun though, until Natsu and Gray went a little to far and destroyed the place.

_Been here four days and already banned from three places. We're losing our touch._ She mused lightly. A bottle clinked behind her and she looked around and saw nobody.

_wait, where is everyone? _She had decided to take a walk around the city because of how beautiful the day had been and could have sworn she had been in a populated area a moment ago.

_I have really have to stop day dreaming _She criticized herself. _Just how many times am I going to end up in these creepy deserted places while I'm here!_

_T_he place she was standing looked to be old storage buildings. She could here a river near by and followed the sound brining her to the large river that flowed through the middle of the city,_ seems I walked into the ports storage area. _She could see the tall statues of the arena and started to walk in their direction knowing her hotel was near by.

_This place is giving me the creeps. _she looked up at the old corroded buildings and crates. she continued to walk until down the side of the river when something started to feel off. It was quiet.

She looked at the water, it was moving and splashing at a stair case that led into the water. Yet she couldn't hear the sound of the waves.

she ground her foot into the gravel under her feet. not a sound. This was definitely a mages work.

She looked around and probably screamed but the sound was lost to her.

A tall boy with jet black hair, lips, and snake eyes stood behind her. She took a few steps back in shock at how close he was to her.

_Kurohebi._

"Pretty girl, wanna come home and play with me?" His lips where out of sync with his words and she realized that she was hearing him in her head. What magic can make everything around me go deaf?

She didn't now but she needed to counter it. she wrote in the air **Sound. **Everything came back at once, the water, the gravel under her feet, and the sounds of the city in the distance.

Also his voice. ""Smart girl, come with me."

"Never." She said and wrote **Trap **and a a tangle of the word fell down over Kurohebi.

**Solid Script: Speed. **She wrote and she took off running, she new it was better to run then fight this time.

But as she ran the she felt she was running in in a think substance making it impossible to go far. Like the air had hardened around her. her running was as useless as trying to walk away.

She stopped and when she did it subsided. She to a step back and found it much easier. _So it's only making it so i can't run. _The first thing she needed to figure out what kind of magic he was mimicking.

She pulled out her pen and turned back in time to see Kurohebi breaking out of the trap using what seemed like a force of wind, _air magic?,_ and walking towards her wiggling a finger. "No running girl. Master wouldn't like that, he wants you to come play."

"Tell your master he can go to hell!" **Solid Script: Stone **she wrote and flung it at him but he dodged it.

She didn't give him a break; **Dark Ecriture: Daggers **A row of daggers formed in front of her and shot toward him. He jump to get out of the way and in doing so fell into the river.

Levy ran to the edge waiting for a splash but instead found him seeming to stand on the water smiling at her. _Water magic?_

She watched him start running towards then seeming climb the air like a stair case at a increasing speed. Half way towards her he threw a punch at her and she, not knowing what to expect ducked and felt the wall she had been leaning over crumble at a force and saw the edge of the roof on the building behind her explode.

_So thats it, he can change the air around him to harden, he wasn't standing on water, he was standing on solid air under him. _She had never heard of that kind of magic but was reminded of Ren's air magic.

She heard a tutting noise and looked up seeing Kurohebi crouching on the wall above her. "My master wants to play with you. He wouldn't want your dragon powers being waisted here."

_How did he know? _She got up and backed away from him. "I'm not going with you, so we better get that threw that head of yours."

"But master will be mad at me if I don't bring your powers to him." _My powers? Isn't this about getting revenge on Gajeel for spying on Raven Tail?_

She didn't have time to contemplate for Kurohebi moved suddenly and attack her throwing another punch at her. This time it hit her in the gut sending her backwards. she landed on the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. she sat up and saw him charging again.

**Solid Script: fire** she shot it at him and it combusted around him making him hiss. _So the air is thinner around him._

She wrote it again and shot it again giving her time to get up. He had learned and now the fire went out around him in an instant. So much for fire now.

He swiped his hands in two long slashing motion and she felt her arms sting she looked and saw slashes on bother her arms dripping blood.

**Oriental Script: ****_Zan:_**she swung her pen and sliced back him. Her arms stung at the motion but she didn't waver. "Two can play at that game." She said through gritted teeth.

He ducked backwards and when he jumped back yelled. "**Air darts!**"

**Solid Script: Shield**, she felt them fit her shield and the invisible darts whizz by her striking the building. _I though he wanted me alive?_

He through more air punched and kicks at her until her shield broke and one kick kicked her right into the chin knocking her backwards again. she got up shaking her arms weak from the injuries. she felt the air around he becoming weak and hard to breath also.

**Solid Script: Lighting** She aimed at him and it hit making him fly back. She needed to get out of here. She stood up.

**Solid Script: Bindings **the words she wrote out changed into a dark solid form and wrapped around his body in another trap.

**Solid Script: Hammer **she smashed him and he flew into a building. This guy was tough, the wolves had been easier to get rid of. He was still alive and looking at her laying on the ground in his bindings. She felt the air around her grow heavy and push her on the ground. "No going anywhere with out me." He teased standing up and forcing at his bindings.

_Thats just what I was planning. _She force her arm up and with a little difficulty pointing at him;

**Dark Ecriture: Magic Drain **they creeped over his body and she felt the air above her grow soft and she stood up. This was her chance to escape. she knew magic drain didn't last long so she hoped she could get far enough away so his magic couldn't get her.

**Dark Ecriture: Wings **the purple wings formed behind her and she bolted into the air less graceful then she would have likes. It was her first time using them and it was a lot harder then she thought it was. Plus she could feel her magic draining having such high letter magic in use. She made know the magic but her body still needed to gain the endurance to use so much at once.

She flew away, hoping in the right direction. she looked back and saw him break free of both her spells and run into the air. She had a far head start but she knew he was closing in on her. If he got close enough he could cause the air around her to make her fall to the ground.

She needed help. Suddenly a scent hit her that she recognized immediately. She look down and in the cover of her eyes caught sight of the one giving of the scent. Relief flooded her and she turned and flew towards them. She was about to yell out when she felt the ari suddenly stop around her.

No.

"Gaj-!" She screamed. before the air crushed at her throat cutting it off. she was slammed onto the roof off the building she was flying over.

"This wouldn't have happened if you behaved girl." said Kurohebi behind her.

She rolled around to face him;** Solid script: Iron **she wrote and it hit square on making him fall off the edge of the building breaking his magic on her. She ran to the opposite edge to the escape ladder and slip down it hitting the ground hard and sprinting off.

She ran around a corner and ran into someone. She screamed out thinking it was Kurohebi.

"Levy!" Came a voice that she was so glad to hear.

"Gajeel!" She gasped, her voice raspy from it vein shocked.

He grabbed her shoulders keeping her upright. "What the hell happened! I heard you yell and saw you dropping from the sky!"

"Kurohebi, he's- We need to get out to of here." She said shoving him and running but tripping her sight going black for a second.

"Fuck!" He yelled catching her, sweeping her up into his arms. He looked back and saw Kurohebi standing on top the roof of a building in the distance.

"That dragon Slayer will be mine!" He heard him yell. Gajeel glanced down at Levy in his arms then back at the roof but he was gone. Gajeel wanted to chase after the bastard but the more in his arms went weak and shake. She came first.

He headed off in the direction of the hotel and Levy relaxed as they got farther away from whee they left Kurohebi.

"Porlyusica is probably at the stadium in the infirmary but I'm sure Wendy will be there to patch you up."

Levy shook her head. "No, I'd rather not cause a commotion. Just, do you think we can sneak back into your room?"

"What about your arms?"

"They aren't as bad as they look. Just some bandages will work, I just really don;t want to sea with all the questions and, well you caring me in bleeding is definitely going to cause a commotion on it's own."

He nodded reluctantly. "If you want. But Makarov will want to know."

"We'll tell him tomorrow, promise."

They made the rest of the surprisingly short journey in silence both in their own thoughts. When the got to the place they slipped around back and Gajeel made the climb to his room.

He laid her on the bed and reach into his bag pulling out a shirt and tossing it to her. "Put this on, your covered in dust." He grumbled and headed to the main area leaving her alone to change.

She slipped on the large shirt, deciding to put her pants back on after shaking them out, a moment later she heard him nocked. "You can come in."

He entered carrying a simple med kit and wet wash cloth. Wordlessly he wiped her slashed and scrapes bandaging her arms. "How did he make these?" He asked finally.

"He was using some sort of air magic that made changed the density of air. Do you remember him using that ing of magic before?"

He shop his head. "No, he always seemed to have different magic each time I've seen him, which wasn't often."

"What else do you know about him?" She asked.

He tied of the last bandage. "Not much, he was the hardest member to get information on, even Ivan didn;t know much about him except he was willing to serve him."

Levy nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's my fault he came after you, he must have found out-"

"I don't think he came after me because of you. Not once did he mention you or your betrayal." she shook slightly. "I think he was targeting me alone."

"Why then?"

"I'm not sure, he was talking about my powers and he wanted to bring me to his master. He knew about my dragon slayer powers also." Why had he wanted her for that? And how did he know about her power when she only just announced it the guild. It honestly scared her, if he had attacked her because of Gajeel she would have understood but now.. It made her shake just thinking about it.

Gajeel pulled her into his arms and awkwardly rubbed her back, She smiled at him trying to comfort her. "Whatever the reason I'll protect ya."

She wrapped her soar muscles around his waist and married her face into his chest breathing deeply his scent calming her. She felt very safe here.

sadly though he felt him moved back. 'You better get back to your room and get some sleep."

He tried to get up but she held his shirt and didn't move.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No." She asked suddenly blushing deeply. "Gajeel?"

"What shrimp?"

"Could I stay here the night? I'm- I'm scared to be alone at the moment."

Gajeel was at a lost for words, of course he wouldn't complain but her saying it had caught him by surprise. "Why would you want to stay here?"

"I feel safe near you." She muttered.

She felt him pull away and get off the bed and her heart sank slightly. that is until he locked the door.

"Gajeel?"

"I don't want Lilly walking in and blabbing about this with his big mouth of his." He said walking back.

She smiled and hugged him pulling him into the bed. "Thank you." She said and she felt him chuckle.

He pulled her down with him so she rated in the crook of one of his arms, him on his back and her facing him on her side. She leaned in the battle and pain finally creeping back into her as the last of her adrenaline left her.

She moved closer to him and hissed at the movement.

"What was that?" He asked concerned. she looked down and lifted the shit up to look at her stomach, which was forming a decent bruise.

"He got me a few times with his air punches. I'm going to bruise." She mumbled. He ran his fingers over it and press in a few spots that made her hiss slightly.

"Doesn't look to serious at least." He said planting a kiss on the top of her head. "So get some sleep shrimp. Dragon slayer or not I bet you used more magic then you should have."

She nodded but before she did fall asleep she pulled herself up and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her there making the kiss last longer. When she pulled away she saw him smiling.

"I love you Gajeel." She said getting a little red at the words.

He grinned and it annoyed her he wasn't blushing. "I know, and I still think your crazy for that."

"I don't see you complaining." She said falling back into her original position in his arm.

He brought his hand up around to rest on her waist. "I ain't."

She smiled and snuggled into him. It wasn't how she expected their first night together but it was still very nice. He was so warm she didn't even feel a need for a blanket and his steady breathing and heart beat was hypnotic. She wouldn't have mind enjoying the feeling a bit longer but was asleep almost as soon she closed her eyes.

**Gajeel POV**

After he felt Levy fall into a deep sleep he stayed up thinking a while longer. Just what did Ivan want with Levy? He hand;t heard anything about it and which bugged I'm. He knew Ivan wanted Laxus because of his Dragon Lacrimas and other than that Ivan had no interest in dragon slayer magic, unless it had power he could use to get back at Fairy tail, like him. But Levy would be useless to him.

He looked down at the sleeping girl, he couldn't help but be turned on by her in his shirt over size shirt and permanently messy hair. It made him more protective of her in some way and as his eyes trailed to her bandages on her arms and scrap on her chin he frowned. What ever it was he would keep her safe.

He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts away, they could keep till morning. He was damn tired from staying up nearly all last night and from the events of that day.

He adjusted slightly, careful no to wake Levy, who only tightened her grip on his shirt and moved in closer.

_I could definitely get used to having this girl around, _was the last thing that went through his mind before followed her into a restful and well deserved sleep.

******Authors Notes******

-What does Kurohebi want with Levy? O.O Find out in the coming chapters!

-Trying to catch up with the story. So far I can keep going with whats happening in the manga but sooner or later things will be changing around to fit my plot. I have so much I want to write and hope I can get it in before the Manga gets to far ahead of me! (It's going to be good!)

-Also as going to have nine and ten the same chapter but ended up writing a lot so decided t split them up. Hope the fight scene turned out decent, never been good at decrying battles.

Thanks to **everyone** who has been reading and following my story! You guys make me confident to keep writing!


	11. Chapter 11- A Dark Shadow Emerges

****After the Water Bubble games****

Levy was walking briskly towards the infirmary when she saw Mirajane heading her way.

"How is she?" Levy asked anxiously and Mirajane smiled softly.

"She is fine, just needing some good rest, luckily it wasn't as bad as it looked."

Levy sighed in relief, when she saw Lucy being carried away she feared the worse. "Who is going to take her place in the tournament? She certainly shouldn't be competing for awhile with those injuries."

"Funny you brought that up, turns out since Raven tail is out of the running they are making fairy tail combine A and B team. So lucy won't be competing anymore."

It made sense. "Then who is one the new fairytail team?"

"Again funny you brought that up.." A smile grew on Mirajanes face, and Levy had known her long enough that she was planning something.

***An hour later.***

_Why did I go along with Mirajane on this? _Levy asked herself following the white haired mage caring a bag. It's not that she didn't like the ideal, but Gajeel-

"Gajeels in that room, you go give him his."

"Why me!" Levy siad blushing heavily.

"Because you're the only one he won't throw through a wall at the idea." she said

"I'll give the rest of them to others. Make sure he wears it, I won't have him degracing fairy tail because of his stubborn ass." Mirajane said threateningly and Levy could feel her demon side coming through. _All she would have to do was threaten Gajeel like that and he would do it, _But she only nodded and turned to the door.

She knocked and heard him grumble an enter. She walked in and saw Gajeel leaning against the wall sitting on a bench. It was a small room, Nothing in there except a wall of lockers and a few rows of benches, It seemed Gajeel was the only occupant of the room. He looked up and looked surprised to see her.

"What brings you here shrimp?"

She held up a bag. "Mirajane."

"That can't be good." He grumbled.

She laughed. "Its a lot less painful then it sounds."

She sat the bag on the bench in front of I'm and lifted out the fabric. "In light of a new fairy tail team Mirajane decided a new look was in order."

She tossed him the clothes and he looked at it like it was a pink frilly dress. "You gotta a be kidding me." He said.

"It could have been worse, you should ave seen the outfit _Mira_ picked out for you. At least this one suites you."

"Then who picked this one out?"

Levy blushed and Gajeel laughed. "I was cornered!" She said guiltily. "Mira was determined, and the outfit she wanted, and I didn't-"

"It's fine." He mumbled and lifted the shirt up. "Suites me eh?" He stood up and pulled off his shirt.

"Hey!" She yelled turning around blushing red.

"Gihi, embaraced shrimp?"

"Shut-up." She said still not turning back.

***Early that morning***

She woke up to a loud banging and shouts. _What the?-_

She opened her yes and remembered where she had fallen asleep last night.

_I'm in Gajeels room! and in one of his t-shirts! _She didn't know whether to be pleased or horribly embraced. She sat up just when the door opened and slammed close again.

"That damn, annoying, ball of fu-" He was mumbling as he turned and saw Levy staring at him. He smiled showing his sharp teeth, he quite enjoyed the sight of her with messy hair and in his shirt. "Mornin' shrimp."

"Morning." She mumbled finding her headband and blushing red. When he had walked in she had stared very openly at Gajeels shirtless torso, it didn't help that he had a towel draped over his shoulder and his hair was slightly damp from a recent shower.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel teased seeing where the bluenette was staring.

"Yeah." She mumbled then covered her mouth an instant later, she had not wanted to say that out loud. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her straight forward reply, but he could tell by her sudden look of embarrassment she hadn't meant to say that out loud. He'd let it slide this once.

Gajeel decided to change the subject. "How you feeling shrimp?"

"Huh?"

He tossed the towel on the ground near the corner and leaned against the wall. "Did you get brain damage as well? From your run in with Kurohebi last night, how do you feel?" She had forgotten about that until now and at the mention of it her stomach and arms started to get soar.

"Bearable." She decided thankful for the quick change of subject. She slid off the bed but as she stood up pain shot through her stomach from the sudden stretch and for a moment lost her balance and breath. She didn't even have time to react before to catch Gajeel was there gripping her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She gasped gripping his arm to help her balance and with her other lifted her shirt slightly to show a forming bruise. "Just, that guy can pack a punch."

"Sit back down." He ordered and she obliged. "Now Lay back and lift up your shirt."

She gave him a look. "Come again?"

He poked her in the head. "Relax, I just wanna check if you have any internal bleeding or something like that."

She nodded, and did what he said, lifting her shirt enough to show the large bruise. He pressed in a few spots making her grimace slightly but he seemed satisfied.

"Looks like he wasn't aiming to damage you badly," He said sitting back. "You just bruise easily."

She pulled down her shirt but didn't get up, it felt comfortably laying on her back. "Well, unlike you and much of fairy tail I'm not use to being beaten half to death on a regular basis."

"You've had you fair share of that as well though." Gajeel laughed. He got up again and reached for her hands pulling her up slowly until she could stand on her own.

When she got her balance and could tolerate the pain she looked up at his chest. "I can say the same for you." She said and lifted a hand and trailed her fingers along one of the many scars on his torso. Of all the times she'd seen him shirtless she never had the chance to actually get a close look, she'd notice them but never looked. It was like a small map all over his chest, long and short scars of all sized criss crossed on his chest, old with new, some white, some you can barely see, others blotches like burns. They were thick in some places and hardly any other in some places. _He has been through a lot. Even Natsu doesn't have that many, _She thought.

Gajeel watched, frozen at the sight of the intrigued girl looked over his chest. Her eyebrows scrunched as she studied them her fingers trailing lightly over her chest. Most people Didn't look or come near him because of them, a few scares made you look tough but all the scars he had made you look plain scary. He should have known better then for her to think twice about them, hell he wouldn't be surprised if she go turned on by them. She was a strange girl.

_For one thing she__ really has no awareness of personal space sometimes. _He was enjoying the feeling of her touching his bare chest a little more then he would have thought. He also noticed how her fingertips felt slightly callused, stiff. _Probably from all that writing and papers._

His eyes followed her hands as they moved and as she trailed over a few he could remember how they happened.  
She finally rested on a particular burn which sat in the center of his chest. "Can you still feel here?" She asked.

Her sudden question caught him off guard for a second "Eh, Some parts I can, some I can't. That burn I can't."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is this, is this from Laxus?"

"Yeah. Broke straight through my scales."

"Sorry about that." She muttered.

"Wasn't your fault, I was the idiot who jumped in front of it." She rested her palms on his stomach and damn he could definitely feel it.

"But you jumped in front of me," She went on. "And if I had been able to stop Jet and Droy from calling you out then it wouldn't have happened." She tried to pull her hands away but he laid his on top of hers.

"And you now what?" Gajeel said feeling it was time to get her back, he leaned in very close. "I would do it all over again. So quit moping about it." He kissed her.

She had just wrapped her arms around his neck when a banging sounded at the bedroom door and a large form lilly entered. "Am I interrupting?" He said a sly smile on his face.

Gajeel growled and levy jumped away growing red and whining slightly from her bruise.

"Forgot to mention." Gajeel said grumbling, "Lilly sort of found out."

"Not that it was a big surprise, I've been waiting forever." He said. "Anyway hate to ruin the moment but we need to get moving to make it to the games. Erza and Lucy have already gone so you won't have any problem sneaking up to change if you want."

"So you'll keep it a secret?" She asked.

He nodded. "Gajeel filled me in, I'll hold this tongue if it costs me one of my lives."

She sighed relieved. "Thanks." She turned to Gajeel. "I better run, good luck in your games." She thought a moment then jumped up and peck him on the cheek. When she pulled back she could tell he was trying to look annoyed. "I'll see you later."

She grabbed her bag and walked out the room, she couldn't run because her stomach still hurt.

**...**

Gajeel watched her leave out he door and a bit after it had closed behind her. _That girl-_

"You're drooling." Lilly teased and Gajeel gave a look that could kill.

"You know what? I usually eat metal but I do like a good cat now and then." He threatened pulling on his top.

"Sure," Lilly said unaffected grabbing his sword and headed to the door with Gajeel following after him.

***Back to the locker room***

"There." Gajeel said and she turned around. She was surprised at how well he looked in his new outfit.

"Not bad, the metal shoulder armor definitely beats your feathers." She noted lifting his old one.

"Oh really shrimp? Well I can tell you where definitely the one who picked out this damn get-up."

"And how can you tell?" She asked blushing.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar piece of fabric. "The belt matches this."

Caught red handed. "Well - ah - you see - it was the same store- and-"

"You're very sly." he said slipping it on. "How does it look?"

She walked up and straightened it. "Very handsome actually. And I didn't now you where carrying it."

"Call it a good luck charm, I couldn't carry you around all the time. People would grow suspicious." He ruffled her hair and when she looked up to yell at him only to haver her words muffled with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she, as her usual, wrapped hers around his neck to pull herself up.

"Do you always plan on doing this?" SHe said between a kiss.

"Hm?"

"Kissing me whenever you feel like it." _especially when I'm about to argue with you, _She thought to herself.

"Hell yeah." he lifted her up and placed her on a bench, even with the extra foot and a half she was only eye level with him. "But i don't hear _someone_ complaining." He kissed her and trailed his tongue on her bottom lip then biting it gently.

"I hope you choke on a cog." She mumbled making him laugh. He won this round.

There was a knock on the door interrupting there moment. Gajeel was starting to get irritated with doors. "Mr. Redfox five minutes."

Levy looked at him. "Ready?"

"Born ready, been wanting to get my hands on those two dragon slayers."

Levy rolled her eyes and jumped off the bench. Gajeel grabbed her arm stopping her and before she could turn back he tilted her head far back and kissed her. When he pulled away he had a smirk on his face.

"What was _that _for?" she asked.

"Good luck."

*********After Gajeel and Natsu fight dragons.*****

"Where's Gajeel?" She asked and the celestial Mage after filling her in on a few game details.

She shrugged, "he was here earlier." A grin grew on her face. "Why?"

"There's a matter I need to discuss. with him."

"What matter?"

"I can't tell you." He said an it was the truth, part of why she want to see him was ask him about when him being a spy will be public news.

"Is it about his head band?" Lucy said and levy was caught off guard.

"What? Where did you get that!"

"I saw him wearing it. And it's the one I helped you pick out."

"It was a birthday gift remember. Him wearing it has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it soooo does." She said bluntly a huge grin on her face and when levy blushed it grew wider. She grabbed the girls arm and pulling her into the bed despot her injuries she still had a ton of strength. "Levy spill!"

"What there is nothing to say-"

"Lies, lies, all lies levy. You can't fool me. Something happened, that blush, his head band, matter needed discuss. This screams coup-"  
Levy covered the blondes mouth. "Be quiet-"

"Ah here you are levy." Came a voice, the two girls turned and saw Master Makarov walked. Levy pulled her hands away from Lucy's mouth. "Can you come with me?" he asked.

She nodded and slipped off the bed looking back and giving Lucy a look that said she'd tell everything when she gets back. Lucy nodded a grin on her face.

When they were alone in the hallway levy spoke up. "What do you need?"

"What I usual need, your expertise."

Levy smiled. "And what do you need researched today?"

"Thats the million dollar question."

"Whats's the matter?"

"I need information on the games, this towns history, the royal family."

"Looking for anything in particular?"

He burrowed his eyebrow in thought. "I don't know levy child. Call it a hunch, something's up, I don't know what or why but there is something not right going on around here. And it's all centered around the games and this kingdom, and of course fairy tail."

Levy nodded, she'd learned to trust his hunches, and she had that nagging feeling on the back of her neck as well. "I'll head to the central library and see what I can find."

"Thank you my dear." He said. "Come to me tomorrow morning before the games with what you find. Anything out of the ordinary or interesting let me now."

She nodded again and looked back at the infirmary door. She hoped Lucy won't gossip until she got back.

Levy dropped a pile of books on the table in front of her earning a shhh from the librarian at the near by desk.

"Something out of the ordinary eh?" She pulled her speed reading glasses on, grabbed the top book, and dove in.

She didn't gave much luck with the royal family. She went through the nearly entire lineage of the kingdom families, wars they've been in, the area where a different family ruled then came back to them, and there magic powers and crazy relatives. Nothing standing out to much, they where a usual monarch family. The only hazy part was the beginning, nobody new much about them before 600 years ago, or exactly how they came into power. Different accounts from different people were made all claiming to be true. She couldn't tell which was right.

The games on the other hand, where interesting. They use to be a form of some dragon slaying tournament, were dragons and dragon slayers went head on with each other and they were bloody battles. It was in honor of the darkest dragon being slain who's name wasn't found in any books. Later, when dragons become extinct, they turned into the magic games between guilds to show off skills and talent like today's game. It was disbanded during a border war and never brought back until seven years ago when the king reinstated them.

But she was sure that Master already knew this this bit of information. She closed the book and leaned back in her chair. "What am I missing?"

_The only thing interesting was the dragon part but what did that have to do today? _There was something missing, and she knew it.

She stretched her legs out and in the process kicked her bag over Levievany's book sliding out, "Of course!" She said out loud and was rewarded with multiply hushes.

After apologizing she picked up the blue book. _Who else to ask but a dragon who's been there and is called the knowledge dragon!_

She picked it up and unlocked it.

Instantly her minds eye opened up back in the field of her dragons world just as she had left it.  
She turned around and saw the great dragon in its same spot napping.

She walked up to the great beast and tapped its nose. "Le-le wake up I have a question."

"Hmm?" The drowsy dragon hummed opening its eyes. _Who knew hologram dragons slept._ "Ah levy, are you here for your next lesson?"

"Actual I have questions."

"Speak your mind my then."

"What do you know about the magic games and the royal family?"  
The dragon raised its head up and levy had to take a few steps back so she could see her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Master Makarov wants me to find out information on them. You see we are at the X791 games now and something up, and we just don't know what. I was hoping you might know something we didn't."

Levy saw a flicker of something across Levievany's eyes but it was gone again.

"How old are you levy?" The dragon asked calmly

"18."

"And what year is it?"

"X719"

Levievany came close to her and squinted her eyes. "How can you be 18 in the year X719."

"Ah well you see, its a long story. Seven years ago..." And levy went on to explain the fairy tail trial incident, with every second she could feel lele getting a little more agitated.

"And so," She finally finished. "seven years later we wake up and while everyone else aged, we didn't. I only got your book now because the fairy tail trails where before my birthday. Luckily Bucca kept it."

Levievany stared at her for a second then shook her head. "I think it's time you learn dragon script."

Levy looked at her dragon what was with her suddenly? "But, you said I had at least a year to go before I learned it."

"And now I'm saying you are ready to learn now. In and old dragon daughter, I change my mind more then a bride picking out a wedding dress."

Levy still didn't believe her all the way, something was up. But she didn't want to risk the chance to learn dragon script be lost due to her pestering. "Alright then."

"Now, you'll need this." The dragon lifted her wing and in reached into a sort of hidden pocket under her scales. She pulled out a scroll and laid it in front of her. It was about three feet tall, old and stiff like leather.

"As a child I dropped three dragon tears into each of your eyes," She unrolled the scroll. "In doing so I have given you the gift to read dragon script."

Levy looked the blank scroll confused. _There isn't anything on it?_

_"_Now, I know what your thinking and you are wrong."

"Then-"

"Look, really look."

She did as her dragon said and as she stared in the back of her mind the image of a dragon shooting blue fire out of its mouth. She was still staring at the blank paper but she was imagining the image in her head. It was like she had been there and was remembering it. She remembered the sounds it made, the heat, even the smell.

_Its a tutorial of how to do dragon script fire!_

"Is this," Levy asked looking away. "like a hologram book?"

"No, Hologram books our ruins that change into an imaginary scene in your head, like an allusion, these are real images stored inside the paper. This is how dragons speak, we use not words but images sent to one another. Humans created language many years later, we had no need for it."

"But you're speaking to me?"

"Levy dear have you ever seen my lips move?" Levy thought and realized this was true. She felt like an idiot for not thinking about that. the dragon laughed. "I'm projecting the image of words into your head."

"Can I do this?" She asked looking up at the dragon.

"Yes, this is what your dragon slaying power is. You have the ability, like me, to make this image language come to life in a sense, just like solid script."

"But who do I write, use, for this magic?" She was used to having something she could wright, like ruins or actual words, no images.

"To awaken it is the easy part, to create it is where things get tricky."

"Well how do I awaken it?"

"In humans its a bit different, you awaken it how you activate your usual solid script; say Dragon Script. And," Levievany lifted her claws so they both faced out, one laying on top the other and the tips of her 'pinky' claws and the tops of her 'thumb' claws touched each other. "You must make this sign, it is a way of aiming and channeling the script."

Levy stood up and copied what the dragon was doing. "What do I do after I say dragon script?"

"Think of the image you want to produce? Remember the image on the scroll of the blue word fire? Imagine that coming from your hands, feel the heat, hear it, smell it, and the rest will come."

The script mage nodded and took a breath and moving into a strong stance Gajeel had showed her. She closed her eyes and put her hands back together.

"Dragon Scrpit-"_ Blue Fire Script, _ she again imagined the blue swirling fire of words into her mind. She could feel the heat, hear its roar, and smell all inside her head like it was real. She imagined the fire coming from her hands in front of her. _Its so real just as if it was happening in front of-_

"Very good Levy!" She heard Levievany shout and she opened her eyes to see only blue light and feeling real heat. It startled her so much she fell back and the blue flames in front of her disappeared. She still felt the heat still against her skin and she sat on the grass.

"That was very impressive levy." Said her dragon softly. "Im very glad you could at least produce it, though it was wild and sloppy, so young in your training. I wish I had time-" The dragon cut off and Levy noticed.

"What do you mean you wish you had time? Why wouldn't you?" She remembered the worried look lele had when she mentioned the date and games ealeir before the dragon script.

"Lele," she said accusingly. "What is it about this years games that worries you? Why does it feel like it's a big deal that I'm eight years late."

As her dragon didn't reply Levy begin to feel worried."It's not like I have a deadline or-"

levy stopped abruptly when she saw the dragons face betray herself for a second. "I have a deadline don't I? And it has to do with the games, I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm so sorry." Levievany said reluctantly.

_So much for feeling proud about dragon script._ Now she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach."But why? What do the games have to do with me?"

"I can't say. I programmed the book to never tell you. But I never expected to be so late-"

"Can't tell me? Why not! The way you're reacting this is a pretty big deal. Shouldn't you telling me be a good thing so I could prepare."

"I'm sorry levy. Even if I did it would not change much." The dragon looked sad. "I want to tell you. I was already breaking the rules creating this book to train you. The high dragons already risked enough allying with humans back then."

_Allying with humans? Back then? _"Allying with humans? You're talking about Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy right?"

"Among a few others."

"But why would you need dragon slayers now? Lele tell me!"

"I can't like as I said I program this book not to say anything about the games. I'm literally not able to. After all we aren't even sure about it ourselves and I didn't want to let it slip and worry you about nothing. We are only guessing so it may not even come true in the first place."

Levy was totally confused, _our powers? dragon slayers needed? the games? What the hell is going on? _

"Lele, I'm scared." She said and it was the truth.

"Don't be. If what we know can be prevented or won't happen somehow then you have nothing to fear. You few where chosen to be there incase if the worse. I can tell you this much. You few where only a back up plan for the worse case. And I pray to whatever gods that it won't come to that."

"Lele-"

"I'm sorry daughter but our time has ended. If we meet again I will be glad. Be safe."

"Wait you mean we might not see each other again?"

the dragon didn't answer. "Lele!"

Levy felt herself leaving the hologram book world.

"Lele!" she shouted and her eyes came back to the room of the library and realized she had shouted the name out loud. People in the library where giving her strange looks.

Shaking slightly she hastily put her book in her bag and headed for the door nearly knocking into a short man in her speed.

She looked at the clock on the outside of the library,_ 2:30. _She had been in the hologram book five hours.

She turned towards the direction of the hotel when she suddenly had the strange feeling of being watched. She looked behind her.

When she did her blood turned cold.

_It can't be- he's-_

Leaning on the wall of a building across the street about fifty feet away, a boy with bright green eyes and blonde hair staring at her. What sent chills through whole body though, was the burn mark on the left side of his head that even at this distance was unmistakable.

"Zarin."


	12. Chapter 12 - forget the shadows

Gajeel walked into the infirmary and saw two of the three people he was looking for he was looking for. "Oi, Salamander, Wendy."

The two along with Gray and Lucy looked his way. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Gloated the pink haired freak and Gajeel was tempted to pound him in the face. He only decided against this course of action due to what he had just seen.

He ignored Natsu's comment like he hadn't heard it. "I got something to show you two you'll wanna see. Levy too, if she's around."

"Master needed her for something so she is probably tied up somewhere in a book or scrolls." Said Lucy.

"Hm." He said slightly disappointed. He saw the bunny girl staring at him and he glared.

"What is it you want to show them?" ask Lucy pretending she hadn't been doing anything.

"Dragon Slayer business." He said and that perked everyones interests.

"We can hear it to." Said gray who had lost his shirt somewhere in the moments he had walked in.

"Only if you'll put a shirt on." Muttered Lucy.

"Why would we be interested?" Asked Wendy interrupting.

"It has to do with dragons." Was all he said and the two others got serious.

"Show us." Said Natsu and Gajeel nodded.

"Come on then."

"We're coming too." Said bunny girl who was getting out of bed. Gray nodded as well.

Gajeel was going to argue but he saw Lucy's determine face and shrugged. "Whatever."

**TTTTTTTTT**

As they walked down the tunnel Natsu and Gray had fallen behind arguing about something and Wendy and the two cats had walked up ahead leaving Lucy and Gajeel together in the middle.

He noticed the girl glancing up at him with a strange smile on her face.

"Got something on my face?" He said jokingly.

"Yep and its called busted."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, a certain bluenette I know."

_Crap_. He was going to kill that girl. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies, you and Levy are horribly liars. She didn't even have to say something of me to have known what happened. So why keep it a secret?"

Gajeel was quiet trying to decide whether to say anything or not, he decided to tel. "I've got a few loose ends that need tryin' before I put her out there saying she's my girl. I don't want her targeted for my stupidity."

The girl looked like she was going to say something but in the end only nodded. "I get it."

They where silent for a moment before she spoke again. "You know I'm happy for you. But if you-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, screw with her anyway and the whole guild will skin my hide."

"Yep." said the celestial mage and they both smiled.

"Gajeel!" Came Wendy shouting from ahead. "I think I founded what you wanted to show us."

***after Lucy was captured in Makarov office.***

"- But here at Fairy Tail, We are not cowards Either." Master Makarov stated and this flamed Natsu a bit.

_Good. _though Gajeel from his corner of the room. he hated it when people messed with his guild. And them royal asses taking Lucy into custody for no apparent reason just ticked him off more. He was with Natsu on wanting to get some action going. But he had also learned that sometimes the best thing to do was play it right and not go in head first.

"You got a plan then?" Asked Erza and the old man smiled.

"I wouldn't be the guiled master if I didn't."

After it was decided what they were going to do the others left to get ready for the next day but Gajeel hung behind until they all left.

"It has been a long day son. Get some sleep for it will be an even bigger day tomorrow." Said the master leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. When Gajeel didn't move he spoke again not opening his eyes. "Something on your mind boy?"

"Yeah, where's Levy?"

"Hmm?" he opened one eye. "Oh I asked her to look up some information for me."

"What sort of stuff."

"Anything she can find on the games and the royal family, like I thought somethings up. And I'm more certain then ever."

"I still haven't heard back from her yet." He added as an after thought looking at the clock. "I asked her about it nearly seven hours ago."

That made Gajeel raise an eyebrow. "Where did she go?"

"Most likely to the Great Library."

"Alone?"

"Most likely why?"

He got up. "Damn idiot" he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

He waved the old man off. "Eh? I told that girl not to go anywhere alone for awhile. She had a run in with Kurohebi and I didn't want it happening again." He said and walked out the door.

The master watched after him then shrugged closing his eyes again. "Strange, I could have sworn he was in prison with that son of mine."

**TTTTT**

He rounded the corner to the Great Library and found the Bluenette five feet in front of him strain at something behind her.

He heard her mumble something but he didn't care to hear what it was because he was pissed. He reached out to grab her shoulder and turned her around "Just what the hell-"

As he touched her shoulder she jumped and gave out a frightened squeak and a look was in her eyes that scared even him. Even in the dark light she looked a bad pale color.

"Relax Lev, it's just me." He said confused at why she looked ready to jump out of her skin. She didn't reply just turned back to where she was looking except this time not staring at something but looking this way and that for it.

"Lose something?" He joked and after he said it he knew it was something he shouldn't have joked about."

"No." She said and he detected a slight waver in her voice. "Just I thought I saw-" She shook her head still looking away. "I think my minds all rattled up from being in the library and in the hologram book to much, I'm seeing things." She turned back and smiled. "Glad to see you here though."

He wanted to question her farther on what had scared her like that but he thought better off i and just smirked. "What can I say? I always show up in the nick of time eh?"

By the time they got back to the hotel it was 3:00 on the way Gajeel explained what happened to Lucy and Levy told him about what Levievany said about the games. They had both agreed something was definitely wrong.

"Why is it Fairy Tail is always in the middle of this crap?" Gajeel said and Levy could only shake her head

"What could possib;y happen though? Levy didn't give me any clues really to what would happen, except that it may involve dragon slayers."

"Have you tried going back and asking her?"

"I can't the book is locked somehow so I can't go in until its ready." they walked up the stairs in silence for a while until Levy spoke. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"These Games use to be some sort of dragon tournament, you don't think dragons are coming back do you?"

He shrugged but the thought had been bugging him as well. "I can't say. But if they do it won't be a good thing. Our dragons were nice but Metalicana told me that most dragons are wild and ruthless. Real animals"

He glanced at the small girl next to him and frowned at her worried expression, one of her hands twisted the strap of her bag as her mind was deep in thought.

He decided to do something very out of character and reached for her hand that was twisting the strap and held it in his giving it a small squeeze. The girl looked at him in surprise for second before smiling in relief and squeezing back.

"Do you want to go to Makarov now?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's late. I hope he's sleeping and I wouldn't want to wake him up, this information would keep him up all night and I wouldn't want that. He needs the sleep. We'll tell him tomorrow."

When they reached his floor they stopped. "This is my floor." He said and she nodded letting go of his hand. He was slightly hoping she would want to stay the night again but he wouldn't push it on her. He only kissed her forehead and smirked. "Get some sleep shrimp. You need it too."

"Okay," she said and he watched her head up the stairs before turning to his own room.

When he got to his room he flicked on the light. "Lil you in here?" there was no sound and he looked in the bedroom and saw he wasn't there either.

"Damn cat, always out all times of the night." It was common to find Lilly going out at knight and coming back in the morning so he didn't think much of it. One time he had asked him what he did and he only replied it was a cat thing. Gajeel didn't push it any farther.

He kicked off his boots and pulled his vest off taking the head band with it. he picked it up and shoved it in his pocket before heading to the bedroom. He had just sat on his bed when there came a knock on the door.

He swore and got up. "It better be a damn good re-" he stopped when he saw Levy standing there her clasped behind her back. "What are you doing here shorty?"

"No ones in my room, Erza is asleep in the lobby and Lucy-" She stopped and looked down. "I just didn't want to be alone." she paused. "I wanted to be with you."

"Come on." He said keeping a smirk off his face and opened the door wider to let her in. She walked in hesitantly and blushing but he could tell she was also relieved. He headed back toward he bedroom.

"Where's Lilly?" She asked following him.

"Out on one of his usual nightly outings, won't be back probably till sunrise."

"What does he do?"

"Who the hell knows."

"Oh." She said.

She stood there a moment then spoke. "I'm scared Gajeel."

"I know."

She let out a long breath closing his door and leaning against it. "I just wish that for once fairy tail wasn't stuck in the middle of this. and I wish that I'm over reacting to it. That I'm making monsters out of shadows."

Gajeel sat down on the bed and looked up at Levy the only light in his room on was the small lamp on the side table. it cast deep shadows across the room and put the small girl directly in one

"Come here." he said.

She walked over to him falling more into the light of the lamp. He grabbed her hand and with his other he stroked the side of her face pushing some hair to the side. "Then get out of those shadows."

He look her over, she stood awkward in front of him, Her hair was in its usual state of perpetual messiness her brown eyes flicked all over his face studying him. Her biting her bottom lip as she did when she was thinking smoothing over.

"Gajeel?" She asked hesitantly and he pulled her down, captured her mouth with his, then hooked an arm around her waist and moved her onto the bed. She was stunned at his sudden move and instead of putting up some fight as he thought she might have she wrapped her arms around his neck gratefully and kissed him back.

She let herself give into him and she pushed away all her worries, Lele, lucy, the games, Zarin, all of it. She was caught in to many shadows that where swirling around her making her suffocate.

So she only focused on the only solid shadow, his, and was his warm, solid hands holding her and not letting go.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry about not updating for so long. School just piles up on you, you know?

Here's hoping I can get the next two chapters finished soon and out.

Thanks for all those reading! I'm truly grateful and I hope you are interested in what is to come of these two.

(Ending very corny in my opinion but I like a little corny now and then) :3


	13. Chapter 13 - Together for the Moment

**A/U**

**WARNING WARING WARNING **

**HOT - LEMON - SMUTTY - FLUFFY -ect. ect.**

**My friend wanted me to publish this one so if ITS NOT YOUR THING DONT READ!**** feel free to skip it, you don't need it for the story thats why I published this one and the next chapter together so you have something to read. (this was the main reason this story is M!)**

******TTTTTTT**

He fell over the girl titling her head up so he could deepen the kiss. When she yielded he slipped in his tongue greedily tasting the girl under him. And was pleased when he got a quick reply of her lifting her tongue to explore him.

He was intoxicated with her.

The girls sent overpowered him, half driving him senseless. The usual smell of libraries and forest clung to her along with a new pleasant smell which was now arising. He pressed close to her feeling her lean body arch up to meet him, the soft fabric of her dress rubbing against his bare skin. He ran the hand not holding up his weight along her leg fingers splayed open feeling as much of her as he could, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his hands. He slid it up over her dress feeling and memorizing every curve, dip, and turn in her body through the orange fabric, which was slowly irritating the iron dragon.

Meanwhile the bluenette under him busied herself exploring his own body herself.

She ran her fingers through his main of thick black hair, along his muscular shoulders, and over his hard, scarred torso. His skin gave off its usual high temperature which she could feel even through her dress. As her hands traveled along its chest she noticed he was breathing as hard as she was, the muscle under her hands rising and falling at a speed matching her own. It may have been her new dragon senses but she could feel his fast heart beat. And his sent, it was musky and sweaty, having only the time for a quick shower that day, and the sharp tang of iron and other metals. She enjoyed the smell quite a lot.

While she was exploring his body she was also having a hard time focusing, do to Gajeels own hand traveling over her. His pressure left small lighting blots through the cloth wherever it went, especially when it trailed down the small valley between her breasts his finger hooking slightly at the edge. his hand came back to her side and twisted the fabric of her dress on her side with it making it hard to breath when she was already having trouble from their kiss. She suddenly couldn't stand the dress.

"Gajeel." She said pulling back from the kiss to catch her breath, and he released his hand with a growl and lifted her up and around onto his lap. He pulled the girl close her knees on either side of his hips and brought her head down into a chaste kiss. He felt her pull the sleeves off her arms and he couldn't help but smile in their kiss and felt the small girl smile back.

He pulled away, his eyes still closed and rested his forehead again hers. "If we continue I won't be able to hold back."

He felt Levy stiffen at his words. He had to warn her, he was already feeling the damn dragon mating hormones kick in and if they went any farther he may not be able to stop. He didn't want to stop of course, but he wanted to make sure Levy knew what she was getting into.

he felt her relax suddenly. "Then don't hold back."

He looked up her and she shivered at how bright his eyes had turned. They weren't mean or frightening though, they where full of lust for her, and a slight worried. It made her want him even more. Who would ever have guessed that this tall, sketchy, shadowy looking man, a shadow that had scared her to the point of shaking, was now the one making her shake for a completely different reason. Now his shadow was a secure haven she wanted to find herself in at all times. And she had been an idiot to ever had been scarred of it.

"Tonight I want to be yours, completely yours."

His eyes flicked over her face a second before capturing her lips as an answer to her statement. He moved his hands down to the hem of her dress feeling the skin just under it. Slowly he pushed it up while leaving his hands on her skin. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck licking and nipping at it getting a small moan from the girl and felt her hands fist in his hair tugging it slightly. His hands moved up to her butt and squeezed slightly getting squeak from the girl.

"Jerk." She muttered smiling and he chuckled pulling the dress off fully and tossing it quickly somewhere in the room. He felt Levy reach behind her to go for her strapless bra but got there before her, unclasped it, and tossed in the same direction of her dress.

"Better." He mumbled and he could practically feel the knowledge dragon slayer under him blush. He spun them back around on to the bed and took a moment to catch their breaths and for him to viewed his prize.

She had lost her head band somewhere so her hair flowed in messy locks around her face, which was red from embarrassment and loss of breath. Her chest rose and fell in a staggered nervous breaths. Her beast moved with it, perked and round, bigger then he thought they would have been, and fuck it if they didn't turn him on like no other. His eyes left the sight to look at the rest of her body. He had seen her stomach a bunch of times when she wore her vest outfits and a few other ones but it looked ten times better under him. Slender and limber like most of the girls in fairy tail, she really was stronger then she let on. He went farther down and smiled pleasantly at the metal colored lacy underwear and smooth pale legs.

"Quit Staring Gajeel. Its embarrassing." She said beginning to feel slightly conscious of how she looked and how long he stared. She wasn't as busty as Erza or Lucy and she didn't really know what Gajeels ideal women was-

He kissed her stomach and began trailing them up her body. His kisses where slow and wonderful, his teeth grazing her skin and tongue shooting out here and there making her skin tingle. His hands slid down her sides and legs and back up as he made his way through the valley of her chest up to the pulse on her neck. Gajeel lathed at her neck as he brought his hand to one of her breasts and caressed it giving it a squeeze and getting a mew from Levy. He messaged it and brought his lips down to her other one.

Levy squirmed under him, she had never experienced these feeling before. Her stomach was like a kettle about to burst and her head was foggy from it. A loud groan escaped her lips bringing her her back and she tried to hide it from Gajeel with her hand. She had never made that sound before. another one tried to escape her lips when he hit a sensitive spot on her breast and she suppressed it again. He pulled her hand away after that one.

"Gajeel." She said, unsure of what to do. Was she acting right? Levy had read a lot of those romance novels Erza pined over but still wasn't sure of what to do.

Gajeel heard the uncertainty in her voice and he let go of her hand. He leaned up and kissed her under the ear.  
"Just tell me if you want to stop." He whispered though it took him a lot to say it. His body was screaming in his ear for her and it was hard enough at the pace he was going for her sake. But he didn't want to hurt her.

She touched his chest and trailed her fingers along his now familiar scars. "It's just, I don't now what to do." she felt Gajeel smile of her shoulder and she blushed redder, she was thankful it was decently dark in the room though she doubted she could hide anything from his dragon senses at the moment. "I feel embarrassed at how I feel and the sounds I make. It's new to me, I feel like I'm on fire inside because of it all."

"Does it hurt?"A moment of silence the he felt her shake her head no.

"Then let your instinct take over." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I want to make you like this."

He brought a hand down and trailed it over her body slowly. "Touch you like this."

He trailed the hand up between her thighs and pressed a finger against her nub through the wet fabric of the underwear. She pulled her head back and gasped. He rubbed it and her eyes went wide and she went to covered her mouth with the back of her hand but grabbed it and pressed harder. She let out gasps of surprise and pleasure.

"Gajeel I-" he found the right spot and he got a got a successful groan out of her.

"Have you make those sounds." slipped his hand under her underwear and went lower and pressed a finger against her opening. She was gone now, a puddle of hormones and pleasure her him to do what he pleased. She moan his name and he slowly began to pulsed his finger in and out slowly testing her. Her eyes half closed and she grabbed at the sheets around her head twisting it in her hands. It was a sight he never wanted to end.

He fondled a breast with his free hand he kissed her neck and chin.

He slipped a second finger in and her eyes shot opened and the sudden pressure inside her stung ever so lightly. "Gajeel, don't-" he pulsed in and out twisting slightly causing her to fall back into the pleasure "Don't stop."

"Don't plan on it." He pushed harder and faster and she started to get very wet around his fingers and she did loudly moaning. Damn she made erotic noises that made him mad for her. His dragon mating senses where hard to control at this point. He need her soon.

He brought his fingers out and was please at the disappointed look on her face. He grinned and before he could lick the juice off his fingers Levy grabbed his hand and sucked on a finger. It was his turn to looked at her wide eyed, hell it turned on even more. _I like her instincts._

She finished and looked up at him blushing. "Isn't that what your suppose to do?" She stuttered.

He grinned mischievously and pulled her legs over his shoulders and one of his hands grab her waist as she felt something new enter her in place of his hand. When she looked down and realized what it was he was doing she gasped and grabbed his hair trying to pull him away but it was to late.

"Gajeel stop that's-" he sucked and licked her and with a finger messaged her clit and her brain turned off. "Don't stop-sto-" He sucked at her and played with her with his tung and she lost it.

She had no idea someone could maker her feel this way, that Gajeel was making her feel like this, and she knew that no other man could ever do the same.

"Gajeel!" she yelled her body twisted with the feel of him but he kept her steady with a strong hand on her hip. Her insides tightened until she couldn't take it anymore and came finally and She felt her juices flow and Gajeel lap it up as it came out of her. Part of her was grossed out but mostly she thought it was the sexiest thing ever at that moment.

He finally brought his face up to hers and wiped his hand over his mouth before kissing her on the lips for a chaste kiss before pulling away and resting his head beside her. "Levy, I need you."

He felt her tense. There was a long pause. He looked up. "You don't have to if you're not-"

She held a hand up to his mouth. "I said I wanted it, just nervous is all." She said smiling shyly, fuck he was wrapped around her finger. Just that smile made him feel like he could take on a whole guild. Levy looked up with her big brown eyes into Gajeels red dragon eyes and even more sure about it. She wanted this with him.

Their eyes still locked he felt her hands trailed down his chest and pulled at the strings of his pants. She started to tug them down and he kissed her lips softly. He finished pulling them off and lined them up pulling her legs around him. He pulled away.  
"Are you sure?"

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed his hard end slightly against her womanhood. Gajeel made a groan and tighten his fists to keep himself from running into her already.

"Of course, I want this. I want you." She said finally taking a deep breath.

_Dammit levy,_ He kissed her as he drove into her to muffle her scream. She pulled back and he felt her dig her nails into his back but he didn't care.

He waited what felt like agonizingly long until he felt her head nod and he slowly pulled in and out of her slowly. He kissed her and fondled her breasts to help drag her mind off the pain. He had smelt a slight twinge of blood and hated slightly he had to cause her that pain. But he knew she would feel better soon. He would make sure of that.

Levy knew that it would hurt but she didn't know it would hurt that much. It felt really tight to the point where she thought her insides were about to tear apart. When he had hit her virginity she felt like he had turn her insides and she knew she had bled a bit. She wanted to scream and pull back but his soft lips and strong hand kept her in place, calming her.

After awhile the pain subsided enough for her to nod for him to continue. He moved in and out of her as he kissed her and rubbed her clit making the pain began to be replaced by pleasure. She pulled back long enough to say faster and Gajeel quickly replied. He pumped faster and harder and levy began to love how it felt.

She felt so good. Her tight hot walls made him go crazy and lose control. He spread her legs farther apart and moved to get a better angle into her driving deeper and with even more force grunting with each motion. She roll her hips with his thrusts and they both moan in the pleasure.

She pulled back from his kiss needing to breath. "Gajeel." She said gasping and he pushed harder, grunting and levy moaned, unbelieving just awhile ago this had hurt so much.

Finally she felt the coils of her stomach tighten to her breaking point again and she screamed his name before releasing her self around him. He gave a few final thrusts before she felt him release inside her.

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side afraid he would squish her and they both breathed hard there bodies sweaty and weening of the adrenaline high. Finally Gajeel pulled the sweet smelling dragon slayer to him and kissed her chastely, but not long, for they both needed air quick.

He pulled her head close and leaned into her neck before he stuck his dragon fangs into her neck. She gasped but didn't move at the sudden pinch. He licked the wound clean and looked levy in the face.

"What was that for?" She asked breathless still.

Gajeel stroked the mark. "It's a male dragon thing, lets other dragons know who there chosen mate is."

"So does that make us official?" She said laughing slightly and peking his lips. Made him want to do her again but he knew she could only handle one time, at the moment.

Gajeel kissed her forehead. "Gihi, damn straight. You're stuck with this nasty iron dragon slayer for good shrimp."

She pressed her forehead into his chest and he pulled a blanket over them when he felt her shiver slightly. "I like that idea." She whispered. "I love you Gajeel."

"I know."

Levy smiled. So he was going to be stubborn about saying it after all that. She didn't care though, she knew, he was better at speaking with his body and he spoke more then clear enough for her.

She rested her hands on his chest tucking her nose into the crook of his shoulder and yawned. His warmth and comfort fell over her like the warm shadow he was.

Her shadow now.

"Just As long. As you don't let go." She was asleep almost instantly.

Gajeel had to chuckled at how easily she fell asleep before brushing a few strands out of her face. He leaned back in the bed closing his eyes. _I could definitely get use to this. _

"Like I ever could." He mumbled before following her into sleep.

Despite the chaos outside each others arms they both new was there waiting for them, they slept deeply and dreamlessly, those problems could wait until tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 - What is Real?

Gajeel woke first the next morning to a knocking on the door.

"What?" He mumbled rubbing his shoulder because of a slight twinge of discomfort that came from it. Like needles had poked his skin in the middle of the night.

"You two better get up or else you'll be rushing to get to the arena." Came Lilly's voice from the other side.

_Two? _He wondered then his memory came back of last night when the covers beside him shifted as the form under it rolled over, still deep in sleep.

He grinned, _So it wasn't a dream. _

Not that he still couldn't believe she was here, in his bed, espiecally after last night. He looked at the girl lying in her side and he could see the nearly invisible fang marks on her neck which marked her as his. The blanket had fallen off her so the edged fell along her waist letting him get a nice view of her upper torso. He was even more pleased when he noticed a few love marks on her skin.

Yeah, definitely could't believe she was here.

He turned his body to face her, brining a hand up and trailed his fingers along her smooth body and waist. At his touch the girls eyes flickered open and came to rest on him.

"Morning." She said smiling brightly and blushing. He looped an arm around her slender waist and brought her towards him and into to kiss.

"Morning." He said against her lips.

She smiled and soon pulling away from his kiss and sat up pulling the blankets up to cover her chest, now becoming aware of them being naked. She glanced over at Gajeel who had moved onto his back and laid his arms behind his head, the blanket now barely coming above his waist. She could't help but stare at the man in front of her thinking about what they had done. When she noticed him eyeing her back she blushed and looked away.

"What time is it?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Some ungodly hour of the moring." He replied sitting up and sliding over to the girl kissing her shoulder blade. "We should go back to bed."

"Gajeel, quite being a pervert." She said but didn't try to pull away from his kiss now on her neck.

"Gihi, to bad, I get to do what I want with you now." He kissed her bite mark. "_This_ says that."

Before she could reply a knock came again, this time more demanding then the last. "Are you guys up or what?!"

Gajeel turned his head to the door. "We're fucking awake cat so shut up!" He hollered before turning back and frowning. Lilly's interruption had given Levy the chance to slip out of the bed and grab one of the smaller blankets to wrap around her.

"Guess I'll take the first shower then." She said quickly pushing some hair put of her face.

"Fine." He muttered falling back into the bed and closing his eyes, tired again now that his chance was gone. He suddenly felt a small wet peck on his cheek and opened an eye to see the blue haired girl moving back towards the bathroom door after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She got to the bathroom door and turned back and smiled. "Get up you lazy dragon. I think Lilly brought food," She closed the door and he heard the lock click.

He sniffed the air and found he could smell a tinge of iron and breakfast food coming from the main room. _The girls getting better with her dragon senses, _He though idly sliding out of bed, slipping on a his pants, and heading towards the food.

He saw Lilly at the table with take out bags and Iron bits and joined him at the table. He grabbed a bar of iron and took a bite out of it. He hardly got his first swallow down before Lilly was at it.

"You're blushing." He said and Gajeel scowled.

"Shut it."

But he didn't "So you and her finally did it? You're a quick one aren't you?"

Gajeel didn't say anything but only looked over at the bedroom door where he could hear the shower running, _Not soon enough in my opinion._ They sat in silence for a bit eating on their preferred foods before Lilly spoke again.

"You know it will only be a matter of time before everyone knows. Especially now that you to did it. Girls seem to have a sixth sent for that sort of thing" Lilly finished, popping the last lemon into his mouth.

"Can't fucking wait." Gajeel said sarcastically. "I'll get an ear full for this."

"More like a full on interrogation, it being MiraJane and Erza."

"More like torture."

They where laughing at that just when Levy walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed, and towel drying her hair.

"What are you two laughing about?" levy said coming up behind them.

"Nothing." they said at the same time and nodded to each other.

She eyed them suspiciously then shrugged, turning her attention to the bags of food. "Thanks for the food Lilly."

"No problem, I thought you guys would be hungry."

She blushed slightly and Gajeel stood up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

**TTT**

When he walked back out, now clean and dressed he saw Levy strapping her sandals on.

"Where's Lil?" He asked sitting on the cough and reaching for his boots.

"He had to go catch up with the rescue party." She looked up finally and smiled when seesaw him.

"What?"

Levy only moved closer and leaned in to straighten his headband giggling. "It's suites you."

He slipped his hands around her head and pulled her down into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him falling into the kiss instantly. He pulled back after a bit. "I think you suit me better."

"Gajeel!" she tried to pull away but he pulled her all the way into his lap and kissed her again. She resisted a little but she soon melted into the kiss. "We better get going, the first will have a fit if your late." She said between kisses which Gajeel growled.

"I don't care at the moment." he mumbled.

Levy pulled back and put a hand over his mouth. "Gajeel," she said sternly. Her face became serious.

He growled under her hand and nodded before she moved it. It really pissed him off that she could influence him like that.

"I know." He said. Part of the reason he didn't want to leave was because of the girl, he was worried about her, what with everything she told him the night before. All he wanted to do was hide in here and screw everything else. But he knew Levy wouldn't allow that. Damn, he never thought he would be like this to a anyone, but he didn't care when it came to levy.

"I feel the same," she sighed as if reading his thoughts. "I wish I could hide in here with you forever but we can't. I feel like something bad is going to happen. But then again We are fairy tail, if there wasn't something strange going on we would be losing our touch."

Gajeel chuckled at that. "This guild has gotten me into more shit then I bargained." he smiled, ruffling Levy's hair then trail a hand down her neck and stroke his bite mark with his thumb. "But I got you in return, shrimp, so I guess I'll stick around."

"You guess?" she laughed and got up and headed to the door ready to leave but Gajeel stood up and hooked an arm around her shoulders bring her into a hug and her kissing the top of the head.

He was quiet, just hugging her for a moment to take her in before speaking. "Everthing will work out, Levy."

Levy blushed and grabbed his hand. He may not say a lot but when it did it counted. _I'm was with him, and if we're together it would all work ou_t, she prayed silently.

She held his hand, or more like him cupping his around hers, and smiled up at him. He squeezed her hand gently and she pulled him out the door back into reality leaving the comfort of each others shadows behind.

**TTTTTTTT**

As the two made their way towards the arena Levy heard her name shouted behind her in the early morning streets. She turned to see who called and saw non other than Charlie, who was trotting briskly towards her. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as if he wasn't use to walking so fast, his face was already flush in the process. He waved a hand out for her to stop.

"Charlie?" She called out trying hard to not laugh at the interesting sight. She stopped so he could catch up to them.

He came up to them slightly out of breath. "Levy my dear, I saw you as I was making my way to the store and I just had to stop you-" he stopped and looked up at Gajeel eyeing him curiously eye, like an old man sizing up a teenager. "Hello have we met?"

"Oh! sorry." Levy said forgetting her manners "Gajeel, Charlie." Gajeel nodded at the small man who nodded back. "He owns a book shop near here, the one I bought the book from my first day here remember? Turns out hes and old friend of my dads. And Charlie, this is Gajeel, my fri-"

"Boyfriend." Gajeel said and levy couldn't help but smile slightly to herself.

"Boyfriend." she corrected before Turing a curious eye back to Charlie. "What is it you wanted though?"

He had been staring at Gajeel and seemed confused for a second at her question. Then his eyes lit up at remembering and gave an excited look. "Oh! Right, I just got a shipment of old books on Dragons an other ancient creatures. Some are very rare that I hadn't seem in ages and I wanted to let you get first picks. Seeing how enthusiastic you ha been about that first book."

"Dragon books?" She repeated, feeling excitement herself. "I would love too..." She looked back at Gajeel then to Charlie. "But I can't, we need to get to the games."

Charlie looked heart broken but nodded all the same. "I understand, how-"

"Why don't you go?" Interrupted Gajeel. She looked back raising an eyebrow and he shrugged trying to look indifferent. "You got four hours before the games. You can take a quick look and get to the games with plenty of time."

"But Master Mak-" she asked but he cut her off.

"I'll pass along the information, and when you get there we'll talk more."

"But-"

"Go, have a little fun."

"You're boyfriend is a very wise man." Added in Charlie who was already hooking his arms threw hers ready to leave.  
She looked back unsure but he smirk. "Get lost shrimp. I'll catch you before the game."

"Alright." She said not feeling all to bad of being pressured into going. She saw Gajeel think something over then lean in turning her head up to his and kiss her quickly. She was surprised but didn't mind. Maybe he was warming up finally to them being public. Or for some strange reason he wanted to show Charlie that she was with him. Either way it was cute.

"I'll catch you before the game." He said ruffling her hair as he walked off.  
She watched him go a bit before turning back to Charlie her eyes twinkling. "So these books..."

**TTTTTTTTTT**

"-It's one you're father quite enjoyed reading if I remember correctly." He said unlocking the door to the small shop. "They have quite elegantly drawn pictures. Those ancient creatures must have been quite amazing to behold."

"I can't wait to read them." Said levy.

"Well you won't have to wait long." He tossed the keys on the counter and walked around it. "Now, they're in the back room still, the far back wall where you found the first book. Go down the hallway there and you'll see a stack of red books, can't miss it." He began to dig under the front desk for who knows what and Levy found her way to the back wall and down the hallway. The hallway was behind a curtain that didn't stay open and she found it quite dark and hard to see.

"Where's that light switch." She mumbled, trailed her hand on the wall looking for one. "found it." Her fingers touch the cold light switch and flicked it on it on.

And let out a scream.

In front of her laid a twisted, swelled body, bound in ropes, gagged. It was ling in the corner os of tossed their it's body in an unnatural position. But what scared her even more then the body itself was that it was definitely the same man she left at the front desk.

_Charlie_.

She tumbled back in shock bumping her shoulder hard into the entrance of the hallway. She spun around on impact and was about to run out of the place when a different sight stopped her cold. At the other end of the hall was Gajeel, leaning against the wall a dark grin on his face.

"What's the matter shrimp?" Said Gajeel in his cold voice.

"Gajeel?" She couldn't believe it. He had walked away to the arena. _He couldn't be here. _Yet here he was,She stumbled back into the room with the dead body. "How, why?"

He let out his familiar cold laugh and took a step closer. "Surprised Shorty?"

"What are you doing? What did you do to Charlie?" He said nothing only taking a step closer and grinned like a lunatic. It scared her.

"Gajeel?" He was scaring her, memories flashing through her head she'd rather have forgotten, she glanced at the body next to her, the smell finally getting to her. "Did you kill him?"

He laughed. "Didn't mean to. It made things difficult when he died."

What? She glanced at the dead body then turned to Gajeel. "This is not possible you're not the real Gajeel. I was with Gajeel and Charlie at the same time."

"Cool trick eh?"

_He's trying to get into my head. _"you're not the real Gajeel. You're using transformation."

"Sure about that?" He shot a metal arm at her and pinned her around the neck into the wall. "I wouldn't be able to do that then if I was using plain old transformation?" He moved in close keeping her neck pinned. "Or would I know about last night?" her breath caught in her throat and he chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you girl but I'm the real deal." He poked where his bite mark was. "And I had you wrapped around my finger, hell never knew I'd get lucky. If you could call it that, it's never fun with newbies though. I like them when they know what they're doing."

She shook her head disbelieving.

He leaned in close. "You where so easy to play. You really are an idiot. Just like the rest of you mages."

"Stop it. Let me go!" She yelled but he pushed on her neck making it hard to breath. "I trusted you." She gasped.

"Never trust anyone in this world shrimp. Most of all me. Thought you earned that by now."

she kicked out and he growled pressing the metal harder against her throat. "Play nice, the fun is just starting."

She clenched her fist and eyes shot opened. She tried to say something but no words came out due to the pressure on her neck.

"Speak louder bitch." He said pulling back the metal in her neck slightly.

"I said." She coughed out through gritted teeth, it was still hard to breath. "You're not Gajeel."

"Wrong again."

"No, I'm not." She looked at the man in front of her. She still doubted her intuition. _He looks so much like Gajeel_._ Acted like him, moved like him, smelled like him new thing only he would know. Even his powers were the same, which should be impossible with transformation._ It scared her how much he was like the real one. She still wasn't sure that it wasn't the real Gajeel. It was only a small mistake that he made that gave her this thought. _Please let this not be the real Gajeel,_ "You want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." He said mockingly taking his grip off lightly. Another move Gajeel may not have made. He tended to ask questions later.

She smiled. "He wouldn't have forgotten something important."

The Gajeel in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"My head isn't the dangerous part about me." She brought her hands up and gave a quick prayer that it would work.

_dragon script: lighting_.

In an instant a bolt of light formed in front of her and hit the false Gajeel in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall causing it to crumble. Dust and fragments filled the room leaving a slight electric taste in the air.

She coughed and jumped over the body that still flickered of lighting and into the main part of the library. _I need to get out of here. _

She made a dash for the exit, or as close to one she could make as she stumbled in the dark, cluttered,store. At the moment she cursed this library for having to many books. She came to the end of the book shelf and saw the door that was her escape. She heard movement behind her were she had left Gajeel and made a final break for it.

Only to be ricocheted off some type of invisible barrier and falling back into a bookshelf hard causing the books to tumble down on her. As she struggled to get up she heard someone making a tsking sound.

"Now now, Levy McGarden. I wouldn't want the guest of honor leaving the party early."a voice spoke and it echoed around her making it hard to pinpoint.  
She got up and looked in the direction of where she guessed the voice was coming but saw nothing.

"Show yourself!" She yelled standing up and whirling around to look for the voice.

"If you'd like." Came a voice beside her ear she spun around and stumbled back and looking around at the figure who spoke. it took her a second to recognize who it was but when it clicked she was shocked. _This is impossible, he looked so different yesterday? And shouldn't he be at the arena as well?_

"You're-!" She started to say but someone grabbed her arms painfully, twisting them behind her back, making her fall to her knees.  
She looked up behind her and saw the Gajeel there grinning.

"Thought that would be all that took to keep me down. And I thought you knew me?" He mocked.

"Let go!" She said an struggled to free herself but to no avail. She looked up at the shadowy figure in front of her. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I need you for a very special reason," He bent down and grabbed her chin roughly. "Or I should say, I need the Knowledge Dragon Slayer. And I've been waiting a long time for 're that last piece I needed for my plan." He stood up and turned to walk out the door.

"Plan?-"

Gajeel pulled her arms and she gasped. "No talking."

"Now, now, be nice to our guest. Take her to the gate and get her ready. I have a few last things needing taken care of." Then, as an after thought," "And not to many scratches, yet. After I've used her to her extent you can take your revenge."

_Revenge? _None of this was making any sense to her. She strained to look back at the one holding her. "Who are you? I know you're not Gajeel."

"Guess you ain't as dumb as you look. But I'm surprised you can't reconize me. Don't you remember an old friend?" He leaned down and as his voice spoke it changed and his face started to shift. "I'll give you something to spark your memory."

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear a phrase that made her bones turn to stone. "Let go play a game Levy."

"No-" she knew that voice. She watched in horror as Gajeel form changed, his black long hair turned a short, choppy and blonde. His red eyes blue. A distinct burn scar grew on his face and levy's eyes grew wide and her heart stopped. _It can't be. He, he was dead? he died in the prison fire-_ or so she had thought. _It was him the other night._

"Zarin." She choked out, all her courage leaving her voice. Of everyone, it was him. _This was not happening, non of this is real._ She couldn't believe it was him. Not him. It's impossible. Yet something deep inside her felt this was the real form she was seeing. This wasn't some type of copy.

His cold calculating smile grew on his face, one that hadn't changed over the all these years. "It's been far to long Levy."

His face was the last thing she saw before he swung his fist and she fell onto cold darkness and shadows.


	15. Chapter 15 - A Pawn in Their Plan

_She squinted at the bright summer sun as she exited the huge oak doors. She hugged the book in her arms and a small smile grew on her face. She made her way down the huge steps having to take two steps every other time due to her short legs. She jumped the last step and turned to head towards the park and made her way in that direction. It was a beautiful day and she knew the exact tree she wanted to sit under to read her book. _

_She didn't make it far when she heard her name called out from an alley she just passed. _

No no no_, she thought as she __quickened her pace and looked back still not seeing anyone, _Why today?

_She slipped down the next alley and looked for a place to hide. Her name was shouted again along with a gang of laughter and she looked around frantically for a place to hide. She spotted a dumpster and didn't thin twice. She tossed the book in and crawled in after it closing the lid as quietly as she could. She grabbed the book and a box and cawed to a corner, hiding under it._

Please let them give up today,_ she prayed clutching the book with her shaking hands and squeezing her eyes shut. Sometimes they would give up the chase, other times-, _please let today be one of those days.

_"Come out and play Levy." Said a sing song voice which was copied by a few other._ _She heard the lid get flung open with a loud crash and she flinched ever so slightly, hoping she didn't move the box. The box was then pulled off her head and someone grabbed at her. _

_"Found you."_

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed tossing the book at him and scrambling over garbage bags to get out the other side._ _She fell out the other side scraping her knees and palms in the clumsy fall and barely made it two steps when she was grabbed by two of his followers. _

_"No!" She said kicking out and was able to get one of the boys in a sensitive spot. He let go and she tried to get out of the others grip but when she did the blonde leader caught her and shoved her into a wall. _

_She put her hands out to stop her head from hitting it she turned around and pressed her back against the wall wishing it would let her dissolve into it._

_"Now, now, levy don't you want to play?" he asked and she looked up at the tall blonde boy in front of her. He was only a year or three older then her, many of them didn't know their real age at the orphanage._ _He had a gentle smile that would have tricked anyone into thinking he was being sincere. It tricked the workers at the orphanage well enough. It had fooled her but it hasn't for a very long time._

_"I don't want to." She said._

_"Come on Levy, you're no fun." He kicked her and she scrunched down in the fetal position. "Just like the rest of you mages."_

_"Please Zarin-"_

_"No!" He shouted infuriated. She looked up at the boy, his sweet eyes gone replaced by those of a mad man. "You're just as bad as the rest of them."_

_She curled up into a ball waiting for it to be over. Why did she have to be mage? Why did he take his anger out on her? She never did anything wrong! Then she heard a the flick of a pocket knife. _

_"I got a new toy I wanted to show you."_

**_TTTTTTT_**

She woke with a start, gasping as she awoke to the feeling of cold water splashing on her face and running down her mouth. Choking and gasping she rolled farther over on her side to cough up the water. She tried to move her arms but found them pinned behind her in tight ropes, her ankles turned out to be in the same predicament as well.

After a bit of struggling she was able to sit up, the movement making her head spin from the most likely concussion of being knocked out. She tried to flex her hands but could hardly move them, _guess he learned his lesson, _she thought morbidly.

Finally with her back resting against the damp wall she grew curiose to were exactly she was. Levy whipped back some of the soaked hair out of her eyes to see where she was she looked around. It looked like some underground tunnel, the walls brick and sloping around her in a half circle, the ground itself was harden ground. It was dark except for a lantern in front of her giving off a circle of light which she was currently sitting in.

And she wasn't alone.

Across from her leaning on the other wall was another figure, Kurogane, but this time she wasn't fooled.

"Zarin." She said and the figure chuckled. "It was you that one night that he attacked me, wasn't it?"

Kurogane nodded and it morphed back into Zarin, she liked Kuroganes form more. "Looks like Levy is finally catching up."

"What do you want with me?" She demanded. "Why am I needed for whatever you guys are up too." She hadn't wanted her voice to waver but it shook not just because she was scared but also because it was cold. The air was cool and with her light clothes, her head and shoulders being soaked, and the cold wall on her back had her body shivering slightly.

Zarin sighed and shook his head like he was disappointed. "And always no fun. Always the serious one."

"Why did Rogue look like that? He was suppose to be in the final games today." Levy pressed remembering the figure that had shown herself to her moments before she was knocked out. She had t admit he was the last person she'd expect to see there. Besides Zarin that is.

He laughed, And it wasn't the pleasant kind of laughter either. "Levy, alway with the questions." He walked over and crouched in front of her. "Aren't you even the littlest bit happy to see me? We had such good times as kids."

She resisted the urge to move away from him. "I thought you where dead, the fire-"

He slapped her sending stars in front of her eyes so she couldn't finish her sentence. He leaned back and stood up, looking at his hand clenching it. "Nope still alive."

He grinned at her her and pointed to his scar. "Can't get rid of me that easily Lev. But that damn jail fire almost got me though. And you would have been so happy wouldn't you? Not even a little bit sad for your old childhood friend. Little Levy, free of the scum us non magically gifted are." He spat at her. "All of you mages still think you're better then us."

"That's not true Zarin-"

"Quite!" He bent down his calm demeanor gone replaced by those mad man eyes she'd known to fear. He grabbed at her throat. "You have no right to say that! You have no idea what it's like for us under your kinds tyrannical reign."

"Im sorry what happened to your father Zarin, but not all-" Levy chocked trying to finish but unable due to his grip tightening.

"Don't you dare lie, your all the same. Yes I got out of that fire, Rogue dragged me out and offered me a chance to get even at the ones who put me there." He let go of her neck and she gasped. "He offered me you and that damn old man in charge of your guild who put me in jail. Not to mention a few other hundred mages I'm allowed to dispose of at my pleasure."

He stood up and changed into Gajeels form but his voice remained. "Of course it came with a price, made a deal with the devil you might say. I had to become one of you."

"H-how?"

"That man Rogue infused my body with Lacrimals, and I gained this cursed power. A gift which turned out most convenient to his little plan." He grinned with Gajeels face. "But I got to say this magics got perks, you mages had it so easy."

Levy's throat grew dry and she swallowed. "But why? Why you of all people? Why did he choose you!"

"Because shrimp." He was using Gajeels voice now as well. "I was the kind of man he needed, and I knew you. You seem to be his winning move to his master plan."

_Me? Why me?_ "Why would Rogue want me-"

A voice interfered from somewhere in the shadows to their left. "It was because I needed something only the knowledge dragon slayer would posses."

Levy looked to her left and saw the strange Rogue walk out of the shadows and into the lantern's light. "It was mere chance it was him exactly. I was looking for a man who didn't think twice of killing mages. He was the perfect man for the job. And when I learned that you two had a past I couldn't believe my luck. He led me straight to you, and all I had to do was wait until you'd reawaken your dragon senses and the gates where being opened."

_Reawaken? Killing mages? Gates to open? He came across Zarin?,_ Her head was moving a thousand miles a second trying to take in and decipher what was going on._ Rogue couldn't have been planning this back then, he'd have to have been a barely teenager like Natsu, and only a child when she had her dragon slaying powers as a little girl! And reawaken, like I'd already been awake as a dragon slayer to him once, but he couldn't possibly have known back then either. _Levy looked Rogue over her mind moving a mile a minute. It was definitely him, yet not. _like when she had woken up on Fairy Island everyone was still the same person but had changes, Grown older... _

Then it clicked.

_But it's impossible_. "You're not the real one aren't you." Levy stated.

He laughed. "I'm as real as they get."

"I mean, you're not the Rogue of this time, you came back from the future, somehow you were able to travel through time. You're a future Rouge."

He smirked. "Guess Fairy Tail really had some brains after all. Though still so naive as the rest of them."

Her eyes grew wide. "But how can you be from the future! It's impossible."

"Just very improbable. And as you can see it worked. Though I over shot and came out 13 years to early. I had to sit around in this godforsaken time for my chance to strike."

"What's your plan?"

He laughed. "You think I'm an idiot like yourselves? Like I'm going to waste my time telling you, I came here to retrieve Zarin."

"But you said you needed the knowledge Dragon slayer. You're going to have to tell me why you at least need me."

"I don't need you specifically, all I needed is something that only you possessed. And I got my very own you." He nodded to Zarin who grinned and walked over to her. Levy tried to squirm away but to no avail. He brought his hand to her face and smiled gently. "This won't hurt a bit."

Levy felt like her body was exposing inside her. Every cell seemed to burn in a sharp pain that left her gasping, her eyes wide, in a silent scream. And as soon as it came it was over and the pain vanished. She almost had a hard time believing it happened.

"What did you do to me?" Levy demanded looking up at Zarin smiling at her pulling his hand away.

Rogue answered. "He's borrowing you."

_What-?_ Levy blinked looking up at rogue then back at Zarin then nearly screamed but instead she froze in pure terror, her blood running cold.

Crouching in front of her was herself. She watched herself stand up and give a twirl.

"I'm you." The Levy/Zarin said in her own cheerful voice and she wanted a scream lodged in her throat. It was one thing to see him impersonate Gajeel, by to see her own self in front of her was something different. Zarin/Levy wiggled her fingers. "All it takes is one touch for me to copy another human being. The first time I clone you though it's a bit painful for the person being copied."

"No ones going to believe that's me, Gajeel the most." She said and cursed her voice for wavering. She thought she was going to be sick.

"That's where you're wrong," Interjected Rogue, "his copy, as you've seen yourself is complete, actions, smell, voice, even your little quirks, injuries, are now his own. But most importantly, he has an exact replica of your eyes."

_My eyes? Why would he-_ Rogue pulled out a small scroll of red thick paper and waved it in front of his face and she understood. _Dragon eyes._

"Where did you get that?" She said astounded.

"A story you don't need to know."

"But how do you know what it is if you can't read it?"

"the beginning is in human dialect so I know what it contains but the part I needed was in dragon script. I kept it, and when I learned you were able to read dragon scrolls I was going to have you read it then kill you."

"I didn't though did I?"

"A mishap occurred before I got the chance were you died unfortunately during a dragon raid." He said it so plainly Levy almost missed the part were he mentioned she died. But before she could question him he continued. "So I needed a new plan. And when I discovered that _girl_ having found a way back in time I tagged along. I was going to have to take over your body as a shadow and force you to read this for me, but when Zarin powers turned out as they did I had no need to go about those methods. Now he can show me it with out all the fussing. All I had to do was wait until your powers were unlocked."

"So now what are you going to do with me?"

"All I need from you is to stay alive."

_Alive? _

"You and I are now now linked." Piped in the Zarin/Levy. "They only way I can maintain the powers that come with advance forms of copy is if the person I'm copying is alive."

"Then what about Charlie? You killed him."

"He had no powers I needed," the Zarin version of herself shrugged. "I could copy him easily enough to fool you with him dead, still inconvenient not having his memories at hand though."

A chime went off in Rogues pocket and he pulled out a pocket watch. He looked at it and smiled. "Time to go Zarin."

"You can't just leave me here!" Levy yelled at the leaving figures and Zarin laughed.

"Don't worry Levy, I'll be back for you." He said and that didn't help Levy at all. "I'll take good care of your fairy tail friends though while you're down here."

"Gag her," Said Rogue not stopping and walking off in to the darkness. "we don't want her screaming the whole time we're gone. Someone might hear."

Zarin walked back tied a cloth around her mouth so that it opened her mouth and she couldn't close it. "Now be a good girl and wait for me, then we can play."

She kicked out at him, only to receive a slap to her face knocking her sideways. He was strong even in her own form.

He grabbed the lantern and turned a corner following Rogue, leaving Levy to herself in the dark.

_I need to warn fairy tail, _was all she could think but she hadn't a clue how to or from exactly what. _Whatever it was going to be,_ something told her, _the whole world was going to be effected, especially when Rogue had mentioned dragons and her death._

_Dragon raid?_ The thought of it sent chills down her already shaking spine. _And if Zarin was willing to go along with it then it just confirmed how bad it was._

And now he was there, in her place, letting them all go to their demise while she sat here in the dark useless.

She needed to get out of here.


	16. Chapter 16 - To Feel She's in Danger?

The locker room was to fucking quiet.

He leaned back on the wall and shifted his feet in restlessness. He hated waiting. And today it didn't help that his mind was running on overdrive at the moment, the silence making his thoughts ten times louder and more deafening then the roar of the stadiums he knew was happening outside.

He hadn't gotten four steps towards the arena before Cana had found him and his troubles had pretty much started form there.

**Flash back***

"Gajeel!"

He looked up and saw Cana sitting on the steps of the arena waving a bottle at him. He walked over and she stood up. "Let me guess, you're here to bring me to Makarov?"

She grinned. "Took the words right out of my mouth." She looked around then eyed him. "But I'm suppose to also get Levy, don't suppose you know where she is?"

He shrugged as they started up the steps. "She went to a bookstore, something about new books and the owner being a friend if her fathers. She'll be back before the games."

"I see." She looked at him then grinned widely punching his arm. "You damn thick iron headed dragon! You finally did it? Took you long enough though, I owe Mira a round of drinks because you guys are so slow."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Levy finally getting together of course."

"Like hell-"

"Oh shut it Gajeel, you're not fooling anyone no more." She said and the look she gave him made it obvious it was pointless to argue.

He rubbed the back of his head and smirked. "What gave it away?"

"She didn't come to her room last night and you knowing exactly where she is so early in the morning means she must have spent the night in your room. Besides the sexual tension between you to has been so obvious we've been taking bets when you guys would finally get together. I had the day you fought with those Saber tooth guys, I was sure it happen."

Gajeel groaned. "I fucking give up."

"You can't hide anything in this guild Gajeel." Cana laughed.

"You don't have to tell me."

"So did you guys have fun last night- Gajeel?" She looked back for Gajeel had stopped.  
He had suddenly felt a wave of extreme pain hit his body. He leaned against the wall and doubled over, it was like he was every inch of him was being torn apart.  
And as quick as it came it was gone. He opened his eyes and breathed, slowly standing up and found his body felt no remnants of pain  
What the hell?

"You okay Gajeel?" She asked. He looked up and saw her giving him a concerned look.

"I have no idea." And it was the truth. " I felt like I was being torn apart all a sudden but it's gone." He rolled his shoulders searching for the pain but not finding any. "Fuck, don't even now if it was real or imagined it."

"Withdrawals from Levy already? Your such a pervert, the poor girl." She teased and he glared at her.

"Shut it."

"Only teasing ya." she laughed and opened a door he realized was the infirmary door and stopped him. "But actually, I can't believe you let her go off on her own, especially after all that's been happening."

As she said it he realized how true that would have been, he had wanted to say that she couldn't go but for some reason he let her. He just shook his head. "I didn't want her to but for some reason I did. It's not like shorty can't take e care herself anyways."

"She can, but-" Cana shook her head thinking better of it. "Anyways he's in the back room waiting for you."

He nodded and stepped by her wore turning back. "By the way, we got together that day. Guess its Mira that owes you the drinks."

She grinned and he turned to find Makarov.

***End***

Their conversation didn't last long, Gajeel told him what Levy had explained but it ended in more questions then in answers. The other reason it was cut short was that a knock came at the door.

"That will be the others." Makarov said from his position on the table.

"Come again?" He asked as the door opened and in walked Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Laxus; the others in the final Faory Tail team.

"Glad you can all make it." Makarov spoke, standing up.

"Whats the deal old man?" Gajeel asked raising an eyebrow, a question that seemed to be in the others faces as well.

He nodded to the door. "I'll let her explain."

Gajeel and the others turned to see Mavis walk through the door, her usually smiling face was gone and replace by one a military leader would posses. "We all know that something bad is happening around this game and all our minds are on it. But Fairy Tail needs to win this final game. Not just for the reputation but also for the guild, our Nekama."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Grey asked.

A calculating smiled arose on her face. "I'm here to talk tactics."

Gajeel looked around the room and saw Erza and Laxus look at each other and grins of their own came on their faces. But Grey, Juvia and himself seemed to have no clue what was going on.

Gajeel turned to Mavis, "Come Again?"

***End Flashback***

And that is where Gajeel was, in his locker room, his mind racing a mile a minute. Trying to remember what Mavis said, wondering how Lilly and the others where handing the rescue mission, and trying to figure what the hell was going on with theses games.

But what clouded his thoughts the most was Levy. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. It had started when he began his conversation with Master Makarov. He would try to push them away but the thoughts would be creeping back to her. Like a nagging at the back of his brain, not pleasant stuff like day dreaming, it was a deep feeling of her being in danger. He would wave it off thinking to himself that Cana had made him paranoid.

And in the quiet room the quiet rocker room the nagging feeling grew stronger/

"Oi Redfox hurry up!" He heard Grays familiar voice outside the doors along with a loud banging which distracted him for a moment from his thoughts.

He sighed and stood up opening the door to see Juvia and Grey sanding there. Grey nodded. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He said closing the door.

"Juvia is worried about this." Juvia said as they made their way up the steps to ground level.

"Aren't we all?" Gajeel laughed. "But I'm not complaining about a fight to get my mind off of things."

"Lets hope what Mavis said is right." Grey said and Gajeel and Juvia nodded.

At the top Erza and Laxus were waiting for them.

"Ready." Erza asked and they nodded. "Then lets do this."

They were about to go through the Arena doors to the waiting area when Gajeel heard his name shouted in a familiar voice. Relief washed over him as he looked up and a few floors up he saw a small blue hair mage hanging over a bannister waving at him.

"Good luck Gajeel!" She yelled and he couldn't suppress his smile as he nodded up at her.

He turned and saw Grey looking back at him smiling, "See you got a fan."

"Shut it." He said and brushed by him

_She's safe, _he reassured himself, See? You_ were just overreacting._

They were cued to enter the arena and as he took in the roar and adrenaline of it all he glanced up at the Fairy Tail section and saw Levy sitting among them. _Then why is that feeling of her in danger still here?_

**_TTTTTTT_**

**_Okay, sorry it took FOREVER, I had trouble writing this, just couldn't seem to put it down right. Still not 100% satisfied but it will do, just wanted to get it done so can publish it._**

**_Also I won't be writing anymore until the whole Dragon attack is over. Lets just say I already have huge plans that I can't wait to right. _**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Short Lived Victory

**So... SORRY FOR TAKING FOR FRICKEN EVER TO WRITE THIS STUFF!**

**I can give you a number of reasons why but it's still no excuse. Also this chapter is suppose to go with the other but it doesn't really flow well so it gets to be it's own chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"God dammit women are you trying to amputate my arm off!"

"If you keep whining I will, now hush."

Gajeel gave the white haired hag a hard look but decided to shut up and just lean back against the wall at the head of his bed he was currently sitting on. He was to fucking tired to argue.

As she finished wrapping the tight bandage on his arm a laugh came from the other side room and Gajeel looked up to see Laxus laughing at him.

"Got something to say lightning pole?" Gajeel growled through his teeth, he wasn't in the mood for his shit at the moment either. Laxus was currently being treated by Wendy, who, at the moment was inspecting his shoulder intently, which was hanging at a odd angle.

Laxus laughed again. "Thought you where tougher then that. The _great_ iron dragon can't handle something like a tight bandage- Fuck!"

A loud popping noise sounded through the room and Gajeel smirked as Wendy let go of his shoulder giving a nod and brushing her hands.

"You little fucking devil! Give a guy a warning before you fucking do that!"

"Sorry." She said already inspecting his next injury. She didn't look sorry though, the girl glanced across the room at him and he gave her a wink back. A huge grin grew on her face before she ran off to grab more bandages in order to keep Laxus from seeing it. There was a reason he liked that girl.

He looked back at Laxus who was rubbing his shoulder, it was his turn to laugh. "Shouting at little girl over a dislocated shoulder Laxus? And you said I was bad."

"Fuck off."

"Don't Use that type of language boy!" Shouted Porlyusica without looking up from Gajeels arm. "It's your own fault for dislocating it in the fist place."

"Shut up you hag-hell!" Laxus started but Erza had walked up behind him and whacked him in the head with her crutch.

"Quite acting like ten year olds." She said before sitting down on the bed next to Gajeel. "We don't need another fight this soon."

"Juvia agrees with Erza." Came the water Mage in the bed across from Gajeel.

"I second that motion." Voice Grey in the bed next to her.

"Fucking understatement of the year." Gajeel muttered earning an extra hard tug of a bandage from Polyscias.

But it was true. For at the moment, the latest team Fairy tail currently occupied one of the medical rooms.

And they looked like hell had chewed them up and spit them back out.

The five of them sat or laid in their beds looking like a bunch of beat up rag dolls. The others were currently covered in casts and bandages, already having been taken care of by either Wendy or Porlyusica, Gajeel and Laxus being the last patiences. Even Erza looked like hell who, at the moment, seemed perfectly happy stretched out on the bed her eyes closed and not moving a muscle. They sure as hell didn't look like the victors of the magic games. But that didn't mean they didn't feel like it. Though they hadn't spoke about their win since leaving the arena, each was quietly basking in the pride of being the ones that got Fairy Tail the first Victory in the games. They may be complaining about their bruised and beaten bodies but they all would have taking it all over again.

_I wouldn't mind taking a nice break after this either,_ he thought to himself. He had worn his body not only on the out inside but the inside as well from eating the shadows. He was perfectly content of not mocking a muscle.

"Juvia never wants to move again." She said as she slid down in her bed, laying a bit too pervertedly in an attempt to get the ice heads attention.

"Yeah." Muttered Grey who had an arm draped over his eyes so he never saw her attempt. Gajeel had to hold back a laugh at the scene.  
Juvia began to pout and try something else when Wendy spoke up.

"What's going on outside?"

Gajeel glanced over and saw her staring out the one window in the room she had been passing. He couldn't see what was happening but now that his senses where alerted he could pick up a huge crowd of people out below them.

He hadn't noticed because it had been quite for such a loud crowd.

Erza and Juvia moved to look out the window.

"There's a large crowd-" Juvia muttered.

"-And it's all mages from the games." Erza finished. She turned and strode on her crutch to the door. "I'm going to find out what's wrong."

She nearly got to the door when it swung open, her way blocked by a short blue hair Mage. Gajeel couldn't even enjoy the sight of her when the look one her face made him lose his grin.

"Something tells me that our vacation is postponed." Grey guessed sitting up in bed and judging the situation.

"Master Makarov needs you guys down on the grounds now. Something is happening." She said and he could detect a light nervousness in her voice.

Ezra nodded and turned back to the others. "Looks like the games are just beginning."

They all stood up quietly, knowing it wasn't the time to make jokes or complain. Team Fairy Tail moved out go the room, Porlyusica who practically lead the way muttering something about fairy tail being complete idiots.

Gajeel hung behind to be last and fell in step next to the girl who stood waiting for him at the door.  
He wanted to reach out and grab one of her hands but something made him stop. He hadn't been able to think about that moment before entering the arena but now that she was in his sight again the feeling slowly crept back. That deep stomach feeling that she was in danger.

So instead of taking her hand he just went to ruffled her hair and then jammed them into the pockets of his pants.

_What was he? Fucking embarrassed?_

She looked up at him and smiled half heartedly. "You look like crap."

He smirked trying to push away his thoughts, she is Levy, she's here and she's fine. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious shrimp."

She smiled but it soon faded. "Something bad is happening."

"Guess so."

"Has anyone heard from the rescue team?"

"Not that I heard."

"I see."

He glanced over at her and had to do a double take. _Had she been smiling? _

When he had looked her a calculating smile had been perched on her lips, one very unlike her. It was gone in a blink, Her face now holding that nervous unsure look she got when she seriously worried about her nekama. and as he looked at her longer he wasn't even sure it was what he saw.

_Must have been the lights_, He thought Shaking his head_, Must have hit my head harder then I thought._

He looked down at the girl. Her hands twitched nervously liked they always did in times like this, her scent caring its hint of parchment and earth now tangled with the scents of the crowd of the arena. She was as Levy as she could be, She was right next to him.

Yet why did he feel like she was still gone? And in danger?  
It bugged the crap out of him.

She glanced up at him concern flittering through her brown eyes when she noticed his staring. "What's wrong Gajeel?"

"Nothing, just glad you're okay I guess."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Why wouldn't I be? I can hold my own. Plus I've got my iron dragon slayer to always come and save me."

He smirked and ruffled her hair slightly relieved, only Levy would say something corny like that. "Just as long as you stay by my side."

She suddenly grabbed his arm stopping him and jumped up kissing the bottom of his jaw. "Deal."

He smirked at the girl and pulled his hand to grab hers and give her hand a slight squeeze before letting go of it as they came out into the crowd, making their way to the front.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Battle of Dragons

Dragons, fucking dragons.

And his day had started so well.

"Heads up!" Someone shouted and he fell to the ground as a blast of fire shot over him. Next to him Levy and many others of fairy tail had done the same thing. What the hell is up with this dragon! All of fairy tail was attacking it yet it continued to whip their asses.

"You alright?" He asked the girl next.

"Yeah," she said out of breath. "just, this guys a lot tougher then I thought he would be."

"It's that damn flaming body, he's more annoying then salamander." He muttered.

"Everyone fall back and regroup!" Shouted Erza. "How's every one doing!"

"What the hell is that! Reminds me of Acnologia!"

_Acnologia,_ Gajeel didn't like the reminder of that little incident. This dragon definitely wasn't on that level but damn was he not in the mood for this. He glanced over at Levy who was watching the fight nervously as she caught her breath. He had been an idiot for a chance to fight dragons, any other day he would be pumped but today...

"Masters attacks are even useless." She mumbled to herself. Gajeel looked up and saw the huge form of Makarov looking at his burnt hand.

The dragon laughed, "No matter what power you posses... It cannot hold a candle to the might of a dragon! Such if the fate of humans."

"Levy look out!" He jumped in front of her as the dragon let loose a powerful blast of flames. He heard others shout around them as he and Levy fell to the ground. He felt the heat of the blast over him. The blast was so bright and he had to close his eyes. The heat dispersed and the light on the other side of his eyelids darkened so he opened them to see a shocked Levy under him. He was finding himself on the ground far more then he'd like to today. He stood up and pulled Levy up quickly as the dust and ash cleared.

"We need-" she started to say but was interrupted by a loud roar. They turned to see a dragon plummeting down in the sky.

"How did that-"

"That damn salamander." He smirked knowingly.

"Listen up!" Came the damn dragon slayers voice. "It's called dragon slaying magic for a reason!"

"Is that Natsu?" Levy asked but ah was cut off.

"Seven dragon slayers! Seven Dragons!"

"Seven?" Gajeel said, a grin coming on his face, he knew where that bastard was getting at.

"This is what our Magic was meant to be used for! This is why dragon slayers exist!"

He looked over at Wendy and Laxus, then Levy next to them, all looking up at the falling dragon intensely.

"Let's do this! Time for dragon BBQ!" That fucking salamander. He looked over at Levy who was still staring up at the dragon.

"Let's go find our dragons?"

"He wasn't talking about me." She said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not the seventh dragon slayer."

"Like hell, who else could he be talking about?"

"... Cobra."

_Shit him? _"How do you know?"

"I just do. I feel his presence."

Now he was pissed of at Natsu. "That lizard forgot you and remember _that_ bastard?"

Forget dragons, he wanted to kill Natsu at the moment.

"Eh, it's fine!" She said sensing his intentions. "It's not like I want to face a dragon alone."

He looked down at her. She was a damn powerful Mage, but when he looked down at her he realized that she would never want to face a dragon alone. He glanced over at Wendy as well, even though she was more experienced with her power then Levy he could tell she was joust about as excited as Levy was. He saw Mirajane move close to Wendy and they locked eyes nodding. He turned back to the blue haired mage and nearly lost his trail of thought. She was looking at the dragons, that smile on her face was the same as the one he thought he saw earlier, it gave him a chill. But like the last time he blinked and it was gone.

He clicked his tongue, he was getting annoyed at this feeling. "I want you near me anyways shrimp." She looked up at him, eyes slightly wide. He grinned. "With you helping me whip that dragons ass the faster I can cream Natsu's."

* * *

"Solid Script Fire!"

...Nothing.

Levy had managed to get into a position away from the wall where she sat on her folded bound legs. She leaned forward and pulled her arms as far as possible away from her back. But the way her arms were twisted wasn't very far.

Letting out a breath to calm her nerves she adjusted to try again. She was trying to preform letter magic to break her bonds but it was proving difficult. She'd never done word magic with her hands bound and pinned behind her back. Well, she had never tried letter magic with out her hands in the first place. And it was proving very difficult.

She choose fire because she could barley move her fingers at the moment so a knife or blade would be useless and lightning would be too dangerous to shoot at her back. Fire was also her strongest word, and if she were going to conjure a word with out hands it would be that one.

Solid Script fire! There was no reaction.

_Come on Levy!_ She yelled at herself before calming down again. _Who'd have thought my one weakness were bound hands._

She breathed in and focused on every detail she could think of; Her body's position, the tunnel she was in, the loops and twists of the rope that bound her hands. Finally she imagined the roped burning away to ash.

_Dragon script: fire_

For a moment nothing happened and she though she had failed again but suddenly she felt heat grow around her wrists and a light appear behind her. It worked! She wiggled her wrists working the rope as the fire burned at the ropes. The heat grew and she felt it flick at her wrists she let out a gasp of pain as her skin heated up. _Hurry up!_ The heat grew more intense and she could feel the burns forming in her wrists, and as she twisted her wrists the ropes dug into the now sensitive skin she gritted her teeth and pulled on the weakening bands.

_Just a little bit- _The rope snapped and she fell forward at the sudden release landing on the ground hard. She rolled around and sat up brining her wrists to her chest. _That hurts! They still feel like they are burning_. Snatching her nerves for a moment she moved her hands.

Dark ecriture: light

A small glowing orb of purple light in front of her appeared. She inspected her wrists. At the sight her stomach tightened and the pain shot even higher. There were definitely second degree burns with some third spots, the skin looked black in some spots and the marks of the rope showed vividly in the purple light. She scripted water on it but other then that there was nothing she could. Solid script: knife She heard it fall in front of her on her lap and she grabbed it cutting at the bounds of her ankles. Once free she stood up carefully.

_I have to warn them-_ The walls suddenly thundered around her and the ground shook. Rubble fell from the roof and she moved to the edge invade of larger rocks falling. Or whatever it was already happening.

He, Levy, and a group of other mages ran down a street. A black dragon flew over head. It was the one he was looking for.

The dragon minions appeared and he smashed one in the head before moving to another, trying to break through in his attempt to catch up to the dragon. _What the hell are these things anyways?_

He heard Levy next to him shout and a bolt of lightening hit one near him.

"Leave the others to the other mages. The dragon's our priority!" Levy shouted sprinting ahead of him. He glanced back; More mages had joined their group and barely seemed to be holding. He looked back at Levy who rounded a corner.

_Shit! _ He took off after the girl. She had been racing practically towards the dragons. And now she was leaving her damn Nakama behind to fend for themselves. He knew that the dragon was top priority but even he didn't want to leave them like that.

He rounded the corner after her to see her attack a minion creature, a tornado forming in front of her flinging the creature off into a half crumbled building. He stopped still and watched as the dust from the tornado settled.

He watched her breathing hard looking down at her damage. Her back turned away from him so he couldn't see her face but he recognized her actions, the stance in her body. She was enjoying he fight. He knew all to well that feeling.

Gajeel was about to say something when there was a roar and a dragon smashed into the building next to where he was standing. Nearly causing it to fall in on him.

"Gajeel!" He heard her scream in a panic as he ran towards her to avoid the exploding rubble. He stopped next to her and looked back to where a black dragon that had just landed, the action which had caused the building to fall on him. It stretched his black wings before heading off in the opposite direction of them.

Gajeel turned to her. "I think this one is ours."

"Yeah." She said looking after it in a fearful awe. "It's really big. So powerful."

He scoffed, "Nothing two dragon slayers can't handle." S

he looked up at him and nodded settling her determined look on her face. "We need to get his attention."

"Leave that to me." He reached for a large piece of debris and chucked it at the unsuspecting dragon, nailing him on the back the head. It wasn't very hard but it was enough to get his attention. "Oi! Over here!"

"Gajeel I don't think that's the best way-"

"WHAT"SSSSSS THISSSSS" It roared, it had a weird hissing sound to its speech much like that of a snake. "You two look good enough to eatsss. So I just mightsss."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Gihi just try you over sized flying snake!"

"What did you call me?" He said and the earth started to shake around them as he stepped towards them.

"You really know how to piss someone off, don't you?"

He glanced down at her then looked back at the advancing dragon, still grinning. "Game on you fire breathing reptile."

* * *

"When the hell does this tunnel end!" Shouted Levy in frustration only to have her echo slap her comment back in her face. She had been walking in random directions for what felt like hours but she knew had only, if anything, had been but ten minutes.

It turned out this place wasn't just tunnels, but practically an underground maze of twisting an turning routes, and no sign of a door, ladder, or grain of sun light what-so-ever. She was going to murder whoever designed this place if she ever got out. And it didn't help her situation that her aching wrists pulsed horrible with the burns, her mind was busy being distracted of what could be happening because she was stuck down here not able to warn them and also the fact that Zarin was impersonating her, probably leading them right into the trap.

There was a sudden tremor in the ground and the cave shook, she ran to the edge to avoid the crumbling ceiling. _What the hell is that?_ Whatever it was she knew deep down that it was Rogue and Zarin making their appearance.

_Please let them have had warning._ She thought as the shaking only grew more intense around her. The walls started to crumble near her causing Levy to run blindly in a direction in hopes of not getting crush, in the progress causing her light to go out. She stumbled in the now darkness hoping the ceiling won't crumble down on her at that moment.

So of course at that moment it decided to do just that.

* * *

Gajeel climbed back over the ruble of the building he had been flung into coughing in the dust the bricks had kicked up.

"Gajeel!" He heard shouted and looked to his left to see Levy running towards him. "Are you alright?"

He wiped a trickle of blood off his face from his cut lip "Never fucking better."

Standing up he brushed some of the dust off him. "Now, where'd the bastard go?"

"South east, I think he believes he finally got rid of you."

"That dragons an idiot if it thinks it will finish me of that easily." He took off in the direction she had said and Levy followed after him.

"Gajeel," He glanced down at her as she caught up with him. "I, I might have an idea how to beat him"

"Unlighted me."

"Well, I just need to get near him, it's something I learned with dragon script. It might help."

He raised an eyebrow, "how close do you need to get?"

"...Touching him." She said a bit sheepishly. "And it needs to be the head..."

He gave her a look like she was crazy.

"You see." She said hastily before he dejected her plan, "I'm going to try and break Rogues possession on it, maybe it will confuse the dragon, or it may not even want to fight then! But since his magic is there I need to physically touch him to get past it."

"And will it work?"

"Possibly."

He looked at her and rubbed his stiff neck looking ahead, a new pillar of dust appearing were he suspected his dragon to be. "Fuck, you really seem to have a knack for making my life difficult. Why the hell did I fall in love with you again?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out as well." She said beaming and jumping up to peck his chin before laughing nervously as she ran up ahead of him. "Come on, we better catch up to it before it goes any fatter."

"Right behind ya."

* * *

Levy shook the rumble out of her hair squinting up at the circle of blue sky above her.

She was standing about twenty feet below the ground, in amongst the ruins of the collapsed tunnel and what seemed to be a structure that had caved in with it. She had almost been squished but she was able to conjure a Dark Ecriture Shield protecting herself.

_I have got to thank Freed for that one,_ she thought as she looked for the best route up the crumbled stone. _What could have caused this?_

Levy picked her way up the mountain, watching carefully for loose stones and sharp metal rods; one wrong move and she might as well have been squished in the first place.

When she finally did make it to the top she nearly fell back down the hole, not because she had lost balance, but a blast of flame spouted over her.

_What the hell? _She scrambled out and looked at the direction it had come from. her jaw dropping to the ground. Above her two dragons grappled at each other, one that seemed to be on fire.

_Dragons!_

There was an explosion behind her and she turned to see another lifting into the air.

_How many are there? Was this what Rogue meant when he said dragons?_

A roar sounded above her and she looked up to see a flash of fire and -

She squinted her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a pink on the dragons back? "Natsu?-"

"Levy!" She looked back to earth and saw Lucy running up to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you went with Gajeel and the rest of fairy tail?"

"I did?" For a moment she was confused then it hit her, Zarin. The urgency of her mission came back to her. "Lucy, what is going on? Why are there dragons!"

The blonde Mage gave her a look like she was crazy, "What? have you been living under a rock!"

_The irony_, "just tell me-"

"Weren't you with the rest of fairy tail when the dragon attacked?"

"That wasn't me!" She yelled in frustration.

"What?" She was just confusing the stellar mage even more. They were wasting valuable time.

"Just tell me, what did Rogue do?"

"Levy we don't have time-"

"Lucy," she grabbed her arms. "I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't important. I'll explain later but now you really need to tell me what happened."

The girl gave her a confused look then groaned. "Okay, so a future Rogue came back from a future full of dragons."  
"I got that part."

"Well, when he was there he created a power that would control dragons-" _So that's what must have been in the scrolls! _

"He said he created it?"

"Yeah-" _what a liar._ "-So now there are seven dragons, well six cause one is on our side now thanks to Natsu," she continued, pointing to the fire dragon that was flying up to meet a different on. "That Rogue ordered to kill all the mages, and so now the mages and the dragon slayers are fighting them along with their minion creatures while we are standing around talking about something we already know. Now lets go!"

Lucy took off running.

"Wait! Which way did Gajeel go?"

"North west," she pointed to her right not looking back. "giant black dragon, can't miss it!"

Levy looked in that direction and saw a pair of black wings suddenly appear over the roof tops, and a familiar iron dragon roar shoot up into the air.

_If I had gone with Gajeel that means Zarin is still impersonating me, what is he up to? And why is he helping to kill the dragons? Didn't he want mages dead as well? What would killing a dragon do to help him?-_ A thought came into her head and her blood ran cold. If she was right Gajeel was in serious danger. Dark encounter: Wings She shot up into the air towards where she had seen the black wings.

Please be alive you stupid man!

* * *

"Watch his tail!" He heard a shout and ducked as a large scaly object swung over him. As it passed he took the opportunity and jumped onto the black dragons back. The dragon was preoccupied with Levy on the ground and hadn't noticed him yet. He raced up its back aiming for its head, _If I can just get one clean shot-_

A blue flame shot near him as he ran out from between its wings. "Dammit!" He lost his footing and changed his arm to metal, extending it to grab on to the edge of its wing righting him. "Watch where you fire that!" He looked down at the other dragon slayer who was skirting around the dragon, dodging his attacks and shooting words up at it.

"Sorry, it's a little hard to aim!"

_Don't need to preach to me. _This dragon was harder to fight then they had thought. It had learned pretty quickly they where trying to get to his head. And was doing a very good job of keeping them at bay.

He continued his charge at the dragon's head but it was useless now that the dragon knew he was there. It turned its head back eyeing him almost amused like before releasing a dark blue flame at him.

_Shit._ He swerved to dodge it and was just nicked by the icy fire. He landed on the ground and rolled to avoid a second shot at him before jumping up and changing his hands into metal poles, punching them up at the dragons' head. The dragon turned and used his wing to knock them to the side and Gajeel let out a curse. The black dragon turned back to attack him but Levy shot the word heat at his face causing him to look away.

Seeing his chance, he charged at the dragons stomach and gave it stab in the stomach then moved back before its icy claws swatted at him. He jumped back and landed on the ground barely avoiding a sharp jag of black ice.

"You two are starting to get on my nervesssss." The dragon noted as he turned on Levy who was having a go at his head with the use of her dark Écriture wings. "And I'm getting hungryssss!"

He blew a icy cold mist at Levy who shot the word heat back at him canceling the attack. She dived through and landed on his head but just as she did he formed ice on it and she slipped her momentum shooting herself at Gajeel. He tried to catch her but instead her impact sent both mages sprawling on the ground. They stood up breathing hard looking at the dragon who was turning back to them chuckling amused.

"Why the fuck did we pick the black ice dragon?" Gajeel said.

"You liked it because it was black." She shot back and he smirked she stood up evaluating the dragon. "But it's a strong one. A good choice."

"We can't even reach its head. Must less get a decent hit at him."

"But when we do, he's mine." She ran at the dragons left and he went around to the other side not getting a chance to think about her comment.

"Iron dragons roar!" He yelled blasting it at the dragon. It was a direct hit, catching that dragon in the head that was focused on Levy. The dragon stumbled bringing his head close to the ground. Levy charged at him but he righted and shot a blast at him.

"Dark Écriture: Reflect!" He heard her shout and the icy gust bounced towards him. He tried to dodge it but slipped on an ice patch loosing his momentum.

_Shit-_

"Gajeel!" A solid object rammed into him just before the black ice reached him, sending him sideways into a pile of rubble. The blast shot by and when it hit the building exploded into shards causing a mix of icy mist and dust into the air.

"Gajeel!" Came the shout again and he opened his eyes and saw Levy kneeling over him shaking his shoulder, a frantic look on her face. "Please don't let me be to late! Gajeel speak to me! Are you alright!"

"Course I am-" he sat up rubbing his head looking away from her. "Watch where you reflect your damn stuff! and what the hell rammed into me?"

"That was me, sorry, haven't quite gotten good at landing." He looked up and saw the Dark Écriture wings resolve behind her

"Landing? You're the one that pointed that damn blast at me, how the hell could you move so fast?" Before she could reply a different shout came from behind him. "Gajeel!" he turned around and saw Levy running up to him, the dragon momentarilly occupied by a ring of fire surrounding it.

"Get up I-" When that Levy noticed the other one it stopped in its tracks.

_What the?-_

He turned back and looked at the Levy sitting in front of him, then back at the Levy behind him. He flicked back and forth three times, trying to get it through his head that their where two of them, and they where both staring at each other with deadly looks. "What the hell-!"

"You!" He was cut off by each shouting simultaneously.

The sitting Levy jumped up. "Solid script: iron!"

The word shot at the other Levy who dodged it, the iron flying by and hitting the dragon square on the nose. "Stay away from Gajeel!"

The other Levy recovered and shot fire at her who put up a shield.

Gajeel stood up and looked between the two, "what the hell is going on!"

"She's Zarin!" They yelled at the same time, pointing at each other, which made the whole thing more confusing. "He's using copying on me to Trick you!"

"Gajeel!" The one who had been crouching next to him looked over at him. "He knows the magic that can control Dragons! If he gets close to that dragon we'll be at both their mercy-"

"Liar!" Shouted the one who had been with him. "She's Zarin, he's trying to trick you so he can get close to the dragon! "What the hell is going on?-"

He never got an answer because the dragon had grown bored of them ignoring him and had shot black ice at them causing them all to duck for cover. When they got up again he looked to find they had landed next to each other. When they noticed this they both moved back and hot script at each other. Their moves were identical, there reactions exactly the same-

_"She's Zarin!-"_ _"__Using copy-"_

_Fuck ain't he suppose to be dead?_

The dragon roared and he turned in time to miss its claws scratching at him.

"Can't ya wait one bloody minute!" He roared back charging at the dragon. _How the hell was he suppose to know which was which?_

He attacked the dragon, shooting metal spikes at it which merely bounced off its scales, only one sticking in its nose. He reared back and gave him a moment.

_So Zarin is alive, and he knows the dragon manipulation spell so he must be working with Rogue, and he also for some god damn reason has magic now that can copy people damn well. _

And he thought the dragon was giving him a migraine. _I mean what the hell?_

"Gajeel stop him!" He turned around and saw one Levy getting up out of some type of pit that appeared and the other charging the dragon. _Which one?!_ He looked at the running and saw an ice spike tail swing at the running one.

_Fuck._ If he didn't have the time to decide, he'd have to protect both at the moment, he couldn't risk picking the wrong one.

He ran over and turned his body to iron bracing himself as the tail impacted with him leaving Levy safe. He dug his feet into the ground and managed to stop it. The tail pulled away suddenly making him stumble and he looked up in time to see the Levy that had made the run at him get hit by the word stone and tossed to the side, her chance at the dragon gone. She recovered and charged at the other Levy, both seeming to have forgotten the giant black ice wielding dragon again.

He couldn't forget of course and charged the dragon, trying to get a shot at it, he couldn't handle both situations at once, but at least he could keep them from being eaten by a dragon.

Iron Dragon: Lance

He shot the spears up at its face while he ran towards it, causing it to look away.

Iron Dragon: Club

He charged the beast quickly, shoving the club into his chest knocking the dragon to the side. He changed his other hand and repeated the move, not letting the dragon get a chance to retaliate. _You fucking dragon! _He landed hit after hit on him, once and a while getting one back from the dragon but he quickly over back. He was pissed, for multiple reasons, all over again, and that dragon was going to feel it.

"Gajeel!" Came a scream and he turned in time to see the dragons tail having another go at him.

"You damn lizard!" He jumped over the tail and barely avoiding it. He took his eyes off the dragon in his ascent to the direction of the scream, one of the Levy's seemed unconscious wrapped in vines and the other was frantically running towards him. He landed watching her trying to determine if she was his Levy. He then noticed the bracelets of blood on her wrists and he felt his stomach churn and his blood boil slightly. At the sudden feeling inside him occurred he realized that the one running towards him was the real Levy.

He knew that because whenever the Levy he had been with got hurt he never had that reaction. But just at the sight of her wrists and he was furious-

Suddenly a strong hit to his abdomen shooting him out of his thoughts. He heard a scream as he flew throughout the air, landed hard on his back, a blast of blood shooting from his mouth. his body tingled and he looked down and saw a large whole in his stomach, or what was left of it.

He had realized those thoughts in only a matter of milliseconds but in those small moments of losing focus the dragon had a seized its opportunity to take a shot at him, and had succeeded; a blast of ice straight through his stomach.

_Shit. _Was all he could think, he couldn't feel his body anymore, his breath already a difficult task. He barely noticed the blue flame shooting over him at the dragon because of a bundle of blue locks that blurred his darkening vision.

"Gajeel!" came a shout that seemed far away. He was slipping, he knew he didn't have long. He tried to speak but only choked on blood. "Don't try to speak, I'll- you'll be okay!"

_Levy, you damn idiot_. He knew he was dead, and she needed to get out of here soon or else she would be following his footsteps. He wanted to reach up and touch her but of course he couldn't. He didn't want to die. His eye said differently starting to close.

_"_Gajeel! Stay with me-" She shook his shoulder and his eyes came opened to see her being yanked by her hair from behind. He turned his head to see the other Levy was back on her feet and dragging her back, a crazed look on her face. He saw her caring something sharp in her hands.

_Levy! _He wanted to do something. _God dammit you're supposed to die protecting her! She trusted you to do that! Not fucking die watching like a useless bastard._

He tried to move but only more blood left his lips, causing him to choke, his eyes loosing their sight. He could do nothing, his body failing him finally.

* * *

_Gajeel!_ She saw the ice being reflected towards Gajeel and didn't think, dive bombing at him in order to reach him first. The collision was hard, the impact almost knocking her breath out. When they finally stopped she sat up and looked next to her at the disheveled looking man next to her, his eyes closed. Fear swept throughout her body at the sight and she bent him over and shook his shoulders urgently.

"Gajeel! Please don't let me be to late! Gajeel speak to me!"

"Course I am-" he said sitting up and relief washed over her. "Watch where you reflect your damn stuff! and what the hell rammed into me?"

"That was me, sorry, haven't quite gotten good at landing." She glanced back her wings and released the magic letting them disappear.

"Landing? You're the one that pointed that damn blast at me, how the hell could you move so fast?"

"Well-"

"Gajeel!"The shout of his name interrupted her reply and as she looked up and her blood ran cold, Zarin as herself was running up to them, not having noticed her yet. "Get up I-"

When he did he stopped in his tracks. She looked over at Gajeel's beaten up body and confused expression, then at the dragon, then back at Zarin her blood starting to boil.

"You!" She yelled furious and jumped up not giving her copy a second. "Solid script: iron!"

The word shot out of her hands and she to a step forward moving into a fighting position. "Stay away from Gajeel!" Zarin gave her a nasty look and shot fire at her.

Dark Écriture: Shield!

The blast whipped around her, _He learns fast._

"what the hell is going on!" Gajeel shouted standing up.

"She's Zarin!" Levy pointed then her eyes widen when she realized he said the same thing. _Oh know you don't_. "He's using copying on me to Trick you!"

_Again!? _she turned to Gajeel, "Gajeel! He knows the magic that can control Dragons! If he gets close to that dragon we'll be at both their mercy-" "Liar!" Shouted Zarin "She's Zarin, he's trying to trick you so he can get close to the dragon!"

"What the hell is going on?-"

_If only there was a way to let him know- _The dragon attacked, stopping her trail of thought, it shot a dark flame out of his mouth at the three. Levy was lifted off her feet by the blast and was hurtled backwards. He body felt like she had jumped in a frozen lake. _That fire is freezing!_

She stood up and heard another doing the same next to her, she looked hoping it was Gajeel but seeing herself standing there she jumped back. She didn't hesitate to attack "Solid Script: ICE!"

she shot at Zarin who had shot fire at the same time, the words collided and Levy moved around it. "I know what your planning Zarin! I'm not going to let you!"

She/he laughed. "Cheating is frowned upon in games Levy, now I'm going to have to penalize you. Plus-" Levy shot the words stone at him cutting him off. He rolled to the side.

"Solid Script: PIT!" Levy didn't have time to react and fell into a giant dark hole. The pseudo-Levy looked down into it. "You left your time out to fast, and that's a very big no."

He knelt down and tilted her head. "By the way how did you get out of the Maze Jistu? Rogue said it's impossible, unless you know the password."

_Maze Jistu? So that explains the endless tunnels!_ She was an idiot. "I took a short cut, let me demonstrate."

_Dragon script: Fire_ the blast blew out of the pit.

"Solid script: Jump!" She flew out of the pit and landed and saw him running at the dragon.

"Gajeel! Stop him!" She shouted and watched as the dragons tail swung at Zarin, then Gajeel Stop the tail. _No!_

_He must not know which one is which yet, so he's protecting us both. _Levy couldn't blame him for the confusion.

She ran after Zarin, "Solid Script Stone!" She'd have to deal with him herself, Gajeel needed to take care of the dragon. The word hit its target and he flew to the side, Levy followed. She found him climbing out of some ruble wiping blood off his lips.

He looked up at her, his eyes wild. "You little bitch. Dark Écriture Pain!"

Her body exploded with a sharp pain, she fell to her knees as it wrapped around her.

"You know, I like your power, it's very interesting, it's amazing what one word can do. Shame I'll have to kill you." It was becoming hard to breath. The pain felt like the air was trying to squeeze her like an orange. "But you don't have to worry Levy, I'm still going to let you die last, I still need your power."

He walked forward grabbing her hair and making her look up at him. "I'm just ring to kill all your friends first."

_Focus Levy! Dragon Script: Reverse_

The pain suddenly left her and she heard Zarin gasp and release her. She fell on the ground, trying to catch her breath. "You learn fast Zarin, you'd have made a good mage. But there are two things you should know."

She stood up and walked over to her other form, the one now covered in the purple ruins, then lifting the from of her outfit, punched him in the face as hard as she could, like Gajeel had taught her all that time ago. He fell to the ground blacked out. The ruins the only thing moving now.

She had to admit it was really weird punching her own face. "First, don't talk, just do it. Solid Script Vine." Vines wrapped around his body like bindings. "And two; don't rely on just your magic, a common mistake for novice mages."

Seeing he was taken care of she ran to help Gajeel. He was in full swing against the dragon, focusing all his power at its body. So he didn't see the tail raising and growing sharp icicles on it.

"Gajeel!" She yelled and he saw it in time to dodge it. _Thank god!_

She continued to run forward her eyes locked on Gajeel, he looked at her as he landed, their eyes locking, _please let him think I'm the real one!_

Then all of a sudden he left her sight, flying off to the side, along with a flash of purple ice. She watched as he landed on the ground, blood exploding from his mouth, and a pool forming around his Abdomen. "GAJEEL!"

The dragon roared.

_Solid script: Dragons Trap_

Blue flames surrounded the dragon, twirling around it and disorienting it. That should keep him busy for a while. She rushed over and fell next to Gajeel, gaging at the sight of his stomach. You shouldn't be able to see the ground where your stomach should be.

"Gajeel." their eyes met and he seemed to try to speak but blood only spluttered from his mouth. "Don't try to speak, I'll- you'll be okay!"

_No! No! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! You can't die, you need to protect me you damn iron head. You said we'd make it through this, I trusted you too! _Tears fell from her eyes. _And I couldn't protect you._

She saw his eyes drifting and she grew panicked._ Not yet! _"Gajeel! Stay with me-"

A hand grasped her hair and tugged back violently. She grabbed at the hand and tried to stand up but couldn't catch her balance. "You fucking Bastard I'm going to kill you!"

"Just try." She was tossed to the ground, and her hands yanked above her. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt two things were driven through her palms. She couldn't move them, she dared to glance up and found two words driven through them. She was going to pass out. "Now stay here you damn girl."

This wasn't how things where suppose to happen.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Gajeel!" Came a scream and he turned in time to see the dragons tail having another go at him.

"You damn lizard!" He jumped over the tail and barely avoiding it. as he did his minds eye flashed; He heard a scream, a flash of dark ice and blood coming from his mouth. _What the hell?_

He landed and looked at the Levy who had suddenly stopped in her tracks staring at him, then she looked panicked.

She yelled out and his eyes widen, _my right! _He turned to his left and shot a pole from his arm, "Over there!"

It hit the dragon square in the face, he looked like he was about to attack. He knew that he was going to attack him from that direction. "What the- I was able to actually see his movements just now!"

His mind flashed again; the scars on her wrists, the dragon was about to shoot a piece of ice at him, him flying through the air, the hole in his stomach, Levy crying over him, her being pulled away by the other, and him not to being able to do anything.

_Wait, was I suppose to fucking die there?_

"Gajeel!" He turned away from the recovering dragon, to see Levy running up to him. He watched as she trapped the dragon in some sort of fire cage, _impressive._ "Did you just- The dragon he-"

"Have a vision thing? yeah- you too?"

She nodded slightly out of breath. "I saw you die."

"Me too." He looked at the girl, glancing down at her wrists then back at her eyes.

Then he suddenly stepped forward and reached down grasping her jaw and pulling her in for a chaste kiss, she gave a gasp of surprise but he couldn't help the grin when he felt her give in. He wrapped his other arm around her and lifted her up to his chest, ignoring the pain it brought and instead focused on the dusty lips of the girl in his arms. He knew there was a dragon not twenty yards away roaring in a blue fire cage and a crazy man knock out to the other way but he couldn't resist it.

Hell, seeing yourself die will cause you to do weird things.

She finally pulled away. "How did you know I'm the real one!"

He thought of the sight of her crying over his dying body as he sat her down. "Just do."

She smiled up at him then he saw her eyes grow wide and she looked down at her palms, turning her hands around. Then back at him. "Zarin-"

A blast of word fire shot at them and he pulled Levy around and covered his back in scales to protect them. When it cleared they looked and saw the other Levy running towards the dragon, almost out of the flames. They didn't have time to do anything, they started to but it was to late, He watched as the Levy/Zarin ran throughout the flames and touched it's head.

"No." He heard Levy whisper and he remembered what she had said earlier _He knows the magic that can control Dragons_

The dragon suddenly stopped struggling and looked at the Zarin/Levy. Who started to laugh.

"So that's really Zarin?"

"Mmhmm.'

"And he just got control of that dragon."

"Looks like it."

"Things just got a lot worse didn't it."

"Yep."

He watched as Zarin jumped onto the dragons head, the flames suddenly dying around the two. It is still fucking weird to see levy doing these things, but it actually being Zarin."Don't suppose you could do that cage thing again?"

She shook her head. "A one time deal per dragon, once they break out once it's pretty much useless."

_Just fucking great._

* * *

"Now the game has begun!" Shouted Zarin from atop the dragons' head.

"I never was one to play games." Gajeel muttered next to her.

She smiled remembering the time he was dragged into a game of cards by Natsu, Gray and Elfman. He ended up destroying the table and it causing a brawl in the guild. "You never play by the rules."

He smirked at the remark. "Then how about we make our own rules."

"So pretty much do anything nessacary to not let the other guy win?"

"You know me so well." He smirked and charged at the Dragon and Zarin, Levy following behind.

"And team Dragon Slayer makes the first move!" Shouted Zarin laughing. "Attack them Black Ice!"

"Ssssertainly." Gajeel moved to the left and Levy the right.

"Dark Ecriture: Wings" she shouted and took to the air.

"Black Ice! Take care of that dragon slayer." He pointed to Gajeel on the ground as turned and grinned at levy,

"This one is mine." she shivered at the look he had. She didn't realize she could look so, so crazy.

The dragon nodded and shot at Gajeel on the ground that dodged it and retaliated. Levy dive bombed Zarin, "solid script: Heat!" She missed but it hit the dragons' wing, making it falter and Gajeel get a shot at it with his dragon slayer roar. The quake knocked Zarin off his head and down his back.

"Dark Ecriture: Bind!" He yelled and Levy's arms clamp tight to her front as the purple ruins twisted around her. As the ruins took their hold her wings disappeared and she fell.

"Solid script: Cushion!" She yelled, thankful her hands where free enough for her to conjure with them. The word cushion formed on the dragons back and she fell on it safely.

"Dark Ecriture: Release!" The bounds disappeared in time for her to move before the word spear got stuck in the cushion where her head had been mere seconds before.

She tumbled down the dragons back until the arm of his wing stopped her suddenly, knocking the wind out of her. She pulled herself up and saw Zarin running at her. "Solid script: Lighting!"

She pointed it at Zarin, who had been advancing at her with the spear, and got a clean shot at him knocking him off the dragon. The dragon roared, getting hit by the lighting too, and bucked her off as well.

She stood up and leaned forward resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath for a moment, she could feel her magic waning, the dragon script taking a lot of energy out of her with each go. She saw Gajeel fighting still fighting the dragon.

_How was he still doing it? His bandages, _which she guessed where from the last games_, are torn and filthy: blood and dirt crusting all over him. _ _And yet he was still fighting as hard as ever. He was using his slayer magic! Not just iron magic._

_He's using dragon script!_

A wild light blue flame shot over her breaking her thoughts. She tumbled to the side and saw the fire dispersing from Zarins' hands. But she smirked, it was unstable. Even if he was my and had my memories it was still a hard power to control, he could only do so much with it.

_Dragon Script: Fire_

The blue flames shot out in front of her, controlled powerful, and aimed directly at him. "That' how it's done!"

He blocked it but the force knocked him over landing on the ground sliding a great distance before being stopped by a large piece of stone. He looked up at her with her own brown eyes. "You know Levy, you haven't really changed."

Her form stood up and walked towards her. "You still need to learn your place in the world."

"And what would that be? Solid script Stone!"

"Solid Script Wall!" her stone collided with eh wall and Zarin walked from behind it. "Like the rest of the mages. Dead!"

His hands moved, something silver glinted in the air, the she fell back as immense pain shot through her shoulder. She screamed out in pain.

She turned her head slightly, and saw the last part of the word knife sticking out of her shoulder.

He walked over and stood above her chuckling. Her mind flashed back to their last meeting as children. In the alley near the library. It was the exact same spot, him standing over her in the exact same way. Even though he looked like her his smile was present. "Like my new toy?"

_Not again._

She looked over at the dragon and Gajeel; it looked like neither was gaining the upper hand. Each moving and attacking, both learning how to fight one another. The dragon would use some sort of ice spell and Gajeel would retaliate and attack back until the dragons' size overpowered him and they went back to square one. She also saw Gajeel panting, the slight slouch in his stance, the blood on his body.

_He won't be able to hold out much longer._

Sharp pain came from her already painful shoulder as Zarin bent down and pushed the knife farther into her. "He'll die soon enough. Of course I need you alive until my task is finished, so how should I make it so you don't move."

She remembered spiked being driven into her hands. _Not again._

"Zarin," she said trying to calm herself despite the agonizing pain in her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Go to hell."

_Dragon script: "_Roar!"

A blue light shot out of her mouth, a tumble of ancient ruins swirling around in huge blast, and bringing Zarin with it. She felt the knife pull out of her as he flew back.

It was a direct hit, him having no time to block or act. She watched his clothes tare and his skin slashed horribly at the flying ruins. His body flew into a building with the spiral of dragons roar and the building exploded, collapsing into a pile of rubble, metal, and dust.

As the roar died down she gasped sitting up painfully. She looked at the crumbled building. _He couldn't have serviced that._

She stood up clutching her bleeding shoulder._ He's gone. He's finally gone._

A roar made her head turn and she saw the body of the dragons' body start to glow.

She ran to Gajeel as she watched and heard him mumbling, "The dragons are disappearing..."

_Disappearing, that means, they are somehow returning to their own time. Natsu and Lucy must have figured out how to do it! _"We did it Gajeel!"

He continued to stare up at the dragon his eyes intense. "Yeah... But..."

She knew what he meant. "We didn't slay it."

He nodded and the two watched as the dragon final disappeared and the town grew suddenly quite. The dust settled and a few loose stones fell from a half fallen wall but it was otherwise quiet.

Levy fell to her knees, in a mixture of exhaustion and relief.

"Levy!" She heard him say in concern and knelt down stabling her.

She looked at him his beaten half binder face, tears in her eyes. "It's over, it's finally done with. All of it."

He nodded, knowing what she meant, it wasn't just the dragon attack that had ended, and he had seen what she had done to Zarin with her power. He looked over at the crumbled building where he laid, Gajeel wondered if he would have been able to survive that, probably not. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms, the bloody shoulder under her palm, the bleeding black wrists, and the cuts along her body. He knew he was just as bad but it pained him to see her like that. Yet he was also washed over with relief, she had gotten the hell beaten out of but she was still alive. And in the end that was all he could ask for. They had both survived.

He smiled and stood up bringing the small girl to a standing position as well, "Come on, Lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

**So longest. fricken. fight scene ever! It was a real pain to write at some points but I couldn't not do it. Also if you noticed I changed how I wrote my fight scenes, it was easier this way to write when two script mages are at it. **

**Sorry if the back and forth stuff confused anyone, but I like how it worked out. **

**Sort of really anti climatic at the end there too but it works out don't you think? I just could;t think of anything else to fight about and Zarin was pissing me off. And the minute rewind thing was really small part of it but it's all I could do.**

**Again SOOOORRRRRRRRRYYY for taking forever to write this...**

**R&R please! Hope it was worth the wait**

**Almost finished with this story! I pinky swear the next chapter along with the next chapter in Imprisoned Love will be released on a much faster date.**


	19. Chapter 19 - In The Light of The Moon

Levy scrunched her eyes, not wanting the rising sun to ruin her comfortable sleep.

_Not yet. _She pleaded to herself as she gave a grunt of discomfort and turned to hide her eyes in her pillow in a hopes to go back to sleep. Her eyes shot open. _Wait- the sun rises in the east, this window faces west._

She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the clock, _5:43pm_. "I slept the whole day away again! And the Banquet starts at eight!"

The bed suddenly shifted and two arms grabbed at her suddenly, pulling her back down into bed. "Gajeel! We don't have time for this! The banquet starts in two hours!"

She twisted around to look at the man who still had his eyes firmly closed, his arms now firmly wrapped around her. When she tried to push away and yelled at him to let go his face scrunched in annoyance and his grip tightened stubbornly.

Levy stopping her struggles to appreciate the man, it was almost cute. She smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips to try a different approach, "It's time to wake up you thickheaded dragon sl- hey!"

Gajeel gave out a low growl and moved over body trapping her under him. He bent down and captured her lips immediately in a searing kiss. She put up a small struggle, saying they needed to get up but he just grabbed her hands in his and kissed harder, shutting her up. She laughed and then kissed back giving a small moan in pleasant defeated. Levy felt Gajeel smirk in his victory and ran his tongue across her lips, demanding she'd open for him, which she did. As he delved into her mouth greedily, his hands moved from hers and began roaming over her bare skin, one landing tightly on her hip, the other sliding down her stomach...

_No you don't mister. _Sensing his intentions she gave him a hard shove and pushed him back onto the bed. His grip on her waist pulling her along with so she ended up sprawled on top of him. She sat up on his lower abdomen, pushing her hands on his chest to keep her righted and blowing some of her locks out of her face. When she looked down she saw an evil smile growing on his face as he brought one of his hands behind his head, the other trailing down her side.

"I knew you enjoyed it when you were on top last night." He teased and she blushed horribly, hitting him in the chest at his blunt comment. "Hey!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Well at least I know you're up now. Come on we need to get ready for the kings banquet."

He groaned in annoyance. "Fuck the king, actually I take that back-" He grabbed her waist pulling her down to lie on his chest, bringn her face close to his. "Fuck me, and we don't go to the banquet thing."

She pecked his lips then rolled off him before he could do anything else. "You're a damn pervert Gajeel. And we've practically been in this room for four days straight. Only to go out to eat and get our bandages changed. You can use the fresh air."

"Yeah, and we slept the first day and a half recovering." He said following her and grabbing her around the waist pulling her back. She felt his lips land in her neck and suckle at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Gajeel!"

"I don't think I'm fully recovered yet, we should stay here and sleep." He voiced into her neck, nipping at its skin with his teeth.

_Sleep? Ha. _She pinched the skin on his hand and he let go with a shout, allowing her to get up out of the bed. "I'm, taking a shower, you can have one afterwards or you can get dressed." She pulled on a bathrobe and picked up a parcel and placed it on the bed giving him a stern look. "Clothes for tonight, wear them."

He gave her hard look, red eyes boring into brown. She held it and he soon smirked and lied back in bed muttering under his breath. "Fine you stubborn ass women."

She laughed at his comment and opened the bathroom door. When it was shut she leaned against it, sighing and shaking her head. _That man._

It had been four days since the incident with Zarin and the dragons. After getting patched up by Porlyusica and Wendy in the lower floor of their hotel, the place, for reason unknown to her had somehow managed to survive the onslaught of dragons, before moving up to his room to sleep. It hadn't even crossed their minds to have Levy go up to her own room to keep their relationship under wraps, they were exhausted and after all that just wanted to be together.

Of course the consequence for their lack of awareness came later, when they came down from his room the next evening (Having slept the whole night and day). As they walked in the main room it had exploded in cat whistles and drunken cheers. Turns out Mirajane had been in the hall when they walked into his room, and of course Gajeel just had to stop and kiss her before entering it. They had only slept, literally just slept together that night but the kiss had been more then enough, Mirajane letting the whole guild know in a matter of hours.

Not that Levy was complaining really.

She smiled and blushed at the memory. She had been a little red in the face by how they had found out, but what Gajeel did made it worse. After first slapping his palms to his forehead and choosing a few choice swear words on the matter, he'd grinned like a mad man at her and looped a possessive arm around her waist, turning right around, and carrying her back to their room as the cat whistles intensified behind them. _That _had been embarrassing.

She walked over to the mirror and muttered at the few hickies he had left on her neck, the man being very thorough in making what everyone had thought had happened the night before happen. _As if I wasn't bruised enough without them_. Her body still help signs of that day.

She pulled off her bathrobe and took a closer look at her shoulder inspecting it, on it was the white scar of her old wound, and an inch away laid a red line with three stitches where Zarin had freshly stabbed her. She'd been lucky. But besides that injury and the burns on her wrists, which will only slightly scar, she only had a handful of bruises, cuts, small burns, and also strangely frost bite on the back of one of her legs from the dragon. Most of those had already been healed by Wendy but the bruises where still at large, one large one on her thigh, a bunch on her arms, and one on the ribcage from bruised ribs.

_He would have done more if he could, _She thought looking down at her palms thinking of that moment of insight.

She still hadn't been able to figure out why she, and it turns out everyone else, had at that moment been able to se into the future. She had her theories, but they were so far fetched she's already tossed them out the window. Whatever it had been had saved many of their lives, and for that she was grateful.

She turned on the water and when it was hot slipped into it with a sigh. _This is so unreal, I still can't believe that only a few days ago we where fighting of your lives, and now I'm in the shower, after spending the night with Gajeel, getting ready to go to a banquet at the kings castle. In a way like nothing had happened. Like Zarin hadn't nearly killed me and the world was threatened to be over run by dragons._

She heard the door click open and she peeked out to see a Gajeel with a blanket from the bed wrapped around his lower half. He caught her eyes and grinned evilly as he moved towards her. Her eyes widened, "No you don't-Gajeel! No! Wait your turn!"

* * *

"It's huge!" Remarked Levy as they where led up to the grand entrance of the castle.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered as he tugged at the tight collar of his get up. _Why the hell do I have to wear this damn thing? And why in gods name did they pick white?_

"It says here that the castles ballroom, where the party will be, was refurbished 85 years ago, the old stones being to, as the king then puts it, drab and medieval. It says that it's now nearly solid jade, with natural gold rivets running along inside it and trimmed with pearl! Said its worth up to more than 30 million Jewels!"

Gajeel glanced down at her and rolled his eyes. Even at a damn _party_ she still manages to have her nose in a book. Somehow when he wasn't looking she'd gotten her hands on a book with information on the castle, and the whole walk over he had to listen to her jabber about trivia on the bloody place. Like he cared that the kitchen had twenty stoves, a walk in fridge and freezer, and top chefs from all over the land.

As they entered the hall her eyes looked up shining at the wonder and glamour of it all. He looked as well, the walls did look green and he could see the gold streaks in them. The place was packed from all members of every guild at the tournament, minus that of Raven Tail of course. She glanced up at him excitedly nearly jumping out of her damn dress and he couldn't help but grin at her.

She looked dang gorgeous in her get up. An emerald green and gold embroidered frilly thing, that poofed out like all those dresses did, but she still looked like a goddamn princess in it. She only pulled her hair back in a new headband and he liked it most like that, it meant he didn't have to worry about messing it up. Because even if he was enjoying how she looked, he still preferred her the most without anything on.

As he was trying to figure out the fastest way of getting her out of the fabric and Levy chatting about something to do with silk drapes, Grey had walked up to them. The ice mage gave him the once over and smirked.

"That looks really bad on you."

"At least I'm wearing clothes." He shot back.

The ice mage looked down and swore, looking around for his jacket.

_At least he still had his damn pants on; _he chuckled and while turning back his face fell into a scowl. In that short moment Levy had wondered off from his side to a look at a statue on practically the other side of the place. He grumbled and went headed towards the tables of food and drink, tugging again at the tight collar. _First she makes me get into this ridiculous get up then she chooses a bloody statue over me!_

_She'll get her payback later._ He grinned to himself at the thoughts of the previous days. All retaining to the image of a certain naked bluenette squirming under him.

So, maybe he was a bit of a pervert.

But then again he was only having these thoughts because of her.

When they had come down to the hotel hall the evening after Mirajane saw them enter his room had made that in stone writing. At first he had been annoyed that it got out but then he decided to make it work out for him, dragging the hopelessly embarrassed Levy back to their room. He remembered the priceless faces on Jet and Droy when he had lifted her up and turned around. _That_ had been a good night.

He looked over at the shrimp. Of course they were right next to her, not as suffocating as it use to be, but still close enough for him to get slightly ticked off. To distract himself he grabbed a piece of meat from the table and chomped down on it hard. _Not bad, guess the chef thing was right-_

"Natsu-san! Let's have a drink!"/ "Let's do this natsu-kan!"

He looked and saw the two sabertoooth dragon slayers and their cats approaching him.

"Salamander ain't here." He said taking another bite of the meat.

"What! I was about to put a seal on him to close the gap between us!" Shouted the hurt Sting.

"Houston we have a problem." Muttered his cat. _What was his name?_

"Frosh thinks so too." Chimed in the frog cat. He never understood that silly frog suite she wore.

He rolled his eyes and tossed away his bone turning to the other twin dragon, the one he was more interested in. "Ryos."

The shadow dragon slayer shook his head. "Please call me Rogue."

"So about that guy that came from the future..." _that kidnapped and used my girlfriend, _He thought but didn't add.

Rogue rubbed his head embarrassed. "Truth be told I'm as clueless as you are." He looked him in the eyes, a determined look settling on his face. "But I won't turn into him. I definitely won't."

"Frosh Thinks so too!"

Gajeel smirked and nodded. He understood what it felt like to have what you could become thrown in your face and not wanting anything to do with it. He nearly made the mistake himself, but a certain bluenette helped him think otherwise. He glanced down at the small cat next to him that was beaming up at him. _Guess he has someone too._

The moment between the two ended quickly when a blond, already tipsy Sting hung an arm over his shoulder waving a bottle. "I'll settle for Gajeel-san! Let's drink!"

_This boy's got a problem._

_"Settle!_" He growled. "I have this sudden urge to smack you."

Sting hardly noticed the threat and took a swig of his bottle.

"He's quite the unruly one." spoke up his cat. "Please be friends with him."

_Great another idiot dragon slayer, and I had enough to deal with with salamander and lighting head. Now I have to deal with Sparkles here too._

_"_Here, let me get him off your back." Rogue offered embarrassed at his friends' actions. He began to move when he noticed Sting had stopped laughing and was staring at something behind him.

He turned and looked and Gajeel followed their gaze, landing on a trio of girls, He recognized them as Lucy, Mirajane and that Yukino chick.

_What's the deal? _He thought raising an eyebrow annoyed. _They still aren't all friendly yet?_

He watched as they guilds began to fight over the girl. He clicked his tongue, not that he didn't care per say, he just wasn't interested. He looked around and found Levy, hanging in the back by one of the large windows, watching the scene with a huge grin on her face. He smirked and made a path up behind her. Grabbing her waist and before she could shout out open the window door and pulling her outside onto the large balcony.

And just in time, he heard the roar of the fight break out just as the door shut behind them. "Gajeel? What are you doing?" She whispered, _why the hell is she whispering?_

"Thought that we could use some fresh air, weren't you saying something about the gardens?" He wondered over to the balcony and she followed after him.

"Yes, but they are off limit to guest-" She stopped as they reached the balcony; Gajeel was a bit taken aback by the sight too.

Below them, about an acre wide, where rows and twists of rose bushes, making intrecet designs in the grounds. They where all lit up with small blue lights, larger lights lighting the pathways. Also in the garden where hedges of animals, he could recognize many of the exotic animals. There were also five fountain situated throughout out the place like on a dice, Each a statue of some scene of romance or strength, the waters around the inner statues lit with changing colors as the water fell or splashed up. The wall surrounding the garden was lit by torches from the guard posts and past it they could see the glowing amber lights of the city peeking above it. Above the Sky was absolutely clear, a full moon watching above them surrounded by stars, perfecting the scene all the more.

"It's beautiful..." Levy whispered.

"Yeah." He leaned on the banister next to her. He looked at the garden and his eyes landed on one of the hedges cut in the shape of a dragon sitting. "Have you talked to Levienvany since then?"

"Yeah, when you where asleep."

_Figures. _"What does she have to say about all of this? And the dragon control magic?"

She sighed, her lower lip pushing out like she did when she was stuck on something. "Not much, since she forbid her hologram to mention anything about it. And as for the dragon control she had had that scroll in her library, but had been stolen and thought lost. She doesn't know the magic and since I never technically read the scroll I have no clue either. And no one found the scroll so either he destroyed it or it went back into the future with him."

"To bad, that magic could have been handy if we ever meet another dragon."

"I guess so." She wondered. But if he found it then it's still out there somewhere, hidden away form the world. Maybe it will arise." She smiled, "Who knows maybe Rogue will stumble apron it again."

"That would be interesting. Though this time I hope he asks for your permission to read it, not kidnap you and hire a psychotic man to force it out of you."

She laughed, "Yeah, that would be nice."

She grew quite and he glanced over and saw her face had fallen as she starred at the moon .

"Penny for ya thoughts shrimp?"

She looked up and shrugged. "When ever I felt lonely, I'd always go to the roof of the orphanage and stare at the moon, it was something that me and dad always did. It's funny but in all these years, it always seems the moon is there when an important event happens. It was a full moon the day I found out dad died, again on the trip back seven years later for fairy island, I remember it was a crescent moon the night you attack me and shadow gear, and it was nearly full moon when you saved me from the wolves. And now it's full after all this, Zarin and the dragons. It's always been there, a marker for all the bad times and good time. A silent record of it all."

He thought about it a moment. "It was a full moon when Metalicana disappeared."

"Really?"

He nodded. It was a comfortable silence between them, only broken by a loud commotion. they glanced back to see everyone pointing up at something inside they couldn't see. They shrugged and turned back, both not ready to go back yet.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

She paused. "I don't know, I just kind a wish that the way things ended with Zarin, hadn't ended how they did."

"Ya mean let him kill you?"

"No!" She said. "Just, I wish he could have changed. That killing him wasn't the only option to stop him. Maybe if I had tried more, done something different, maybe things could have turned out differently..."

He sighed seeing how the thought of killing someone, even if he was a crazing psycho who deserved it, was taking its toll on her. "What's done is done, and I say good riddance."

"Gajeel-"

"What can I say? I don't regret one minute that he's dead, what he's done to you, the things he made ya go through, I would have killed him even before the whole dragon thing." He looked at the short girl and leaned over poking her forehead. "He made his choices, and he pushed ya to do what had to be done. No one will say different. So don't dwell on it. Hell, if it's killing ya at least think now he won't be suffering in this damn world he hated so much."

She rubbed her forehead and gave him a look trying to hide her smile, "You know just what to say to a girl."

He grinned at her sarcastic comment, seeing he had won. "There was nothing no one could have done, he brought himself to his own demise."

"still, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he had never met me."

He sighed in annoyance, "Well, If he hadn't of met you then you would probably never have joined fairy tail and I wouldn't have never met you, so shut it. Conversation closed. Whats done is done. It's history."

"Still..."

_So she still going to beat herself up? _"If this is how you're going to be, you need something to distract you and cheer ya up."

He suddenly lifted her up bridal style. "Gajeel what are you-" He grinned at her before jumping down the two stories to the ground.

As they fell Levy gave out a scream and when they landed she hit him in the arm. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"That you needed some cheering up."

"And that was what you thought of? Jumping off a building!"

"No," He sat her down on her feet and turned her around to look at where they landed. "But I thought this might."

They stood at the edge of the garden, now even bigger that they where at eye level. Down here they could smell the fragrance of the roses strongly, the sounds of the party muffled by the distance and running water of the fountains. He saw her face soften at the sight and her eyes sparkle. She turned around at him smiling he noticing that the reason her eyes sparkled was because they had tears growing in them.

"Hell Shrimp, don't cry, it wasn't that far of a drop."

She wiped a tear. "I'm not crying because of that you big dork."

She grabbed at his collar and pulled him down to place a soft kiss on his lips which surprised him. "I'm just happy, happy that we are here."

"In this garden? It's pretty, I know, but I dot think it's cry worthy-"

She punched him in the arm, "Not the garden, I mean that it's you here with me, showing me the garden. Out of everything, all that's happened in both our pasts, the events in our lives that brought us to this point, all the good and bad, the things that changed our paths, the things we'd wish rather didn't happen. It all added up to us being able to meet. It's like you just said, because of these things, because of Zarin, my father, Lele, Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord, Metalicana, all these came together making our paths crashed into each other head on. If anything had happened differently, if one of those bad events didn't happen, like if I hadn't been picked on by Zarin, We might have missed each other, and I would have never had found you. So despite it all, in the end maybe it was worth it; they allow me to be here in this garden, under that same moon thats witnessed it all; allowed me to be with the one man I was destined to meet and fall in love with. And it's because of that I'm happy, grateful of it all in some weird way that all those things did happen."

He looked at the girl stunned by her words. This was why he loved her, that despite their difficult pasts, despite their first meeting, despite the hell she'd been through, despite _everything,_ she would go through it all again_. _He loved that girl too much for his own good. She was crazy, that she loved a guy like him, that she'd been through all that and more and still smiled genuinely. That she really did love him.

She was right, standing where he was now, he wouldn't change a single thing. Because he honestly couldn't imagine himself without her now.

Of course being himself he couldn't say these things, it wasn't how he did things. instead he couldn't help but tease the girl. "And they think I'm the sap in the relationship?"

"Gajeel!" She said in a half hearted frustration before she sighed and smiled up at him, knowing all to well that he would never say something as sappy as that, even if he wanted too. "Lets go see the garden-"

But her words where lost as he suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. The garden can wait; right now he needed to tell the girl how much she meant to him in his own way. His actions just as loud as the words she had spoke, in an answer that he would be worth it all; just as she was worth it all to him...

And the the moon can be witness to _that_.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Mean while... miles away, in a cell in the high security section of the prison, a man looked up at the same moon..._

The scar on his eye warped his sight but tilting his head slightly he could see the moon outside the small barred window; letting in the only light to his otherwise dark cell.

_I'll have to get use to this one eye. _He thought as he kicked his boots up and pushed some of his new red bangs out of his other eye, examining the magic restraints on his wrists as he did. _Still, cobra, I have to admit, when I found you I was quite surprised at what you were keeping in your head._ _It was fate I should find you. Shame I couldn't learn more before I killed you though, but what I gained is more then satisfying, and the magic I keep with you being dead will work for now._

He reached into the pocket of the white coat and pulled out something and played with it between his fingers. _Oracion Seis, the netherworld... As long as that Doranbolt man doesn't effect these memories things will turn out._

Rogue had failed him, still being to weak, like all mages. But these new ones he learned in Cobra head will be quite a different story. He leaned forward and held the object up to the light, a lock of blue hair. A smile grew on his face. "I'll be a good boy and be patient Levy, but sooner or later you, fairy tail, and I will pick up the game where we left off. And this time I'll be the one holding all the cards."

* * *

_**...**  
_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Okay I'm completely and totally evil. I couldn't help it! when I read that part I practically screamed at the chance I saw and damn I took it. I was intending to kill Zarin off but I just couldn't.**_

_**A short but I think a good chapter to end this story, I may but most likely won't do a sequel. (I have imprisoned love and a new one I'm writing...;)**_

_**Lets just say Cobra/Zarin dies in prison so he can never fill out his plans. How's that?**_

_**Thank you to all my avid readers, even if they don't follow or comment love the story (I'm like that, I love a story but don't even follow or comment on it so yeah, I love you guys!) And and even bigger shout out to all the ones who do comment and follow, ya all make me smile.**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_

_**R&R PLEASE **_


End file.
